


Hýbris kai Nèmesis

by JoiningJoice



Series: Of Flowers and Oblivion [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Everyone is mentioned and/or appears, F/F, F/M, Hades/Persephone AU, Jean is a grunge socially awkward kid, M/M, Marco and Ymir are siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt è un ventenne trasferitosi dalla campagna nella caotica città di Detroit. Ha una vita abbastanza normale - una sorella splendida, un lavoro che lo soddisfa, degli amici su cui contare e una lieve tendenza ad agire d'impulso. Cosa potrebbe disturbare questa apparente serenità, se non l'arrivo di un ragazzo che si proclama Dio degli Inferi, vaga in cerca di semi di melograno, e professa un'imminente Apocalisse?<br/>Hades/Persephone reincarnation - Modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - We could be Immortals

_Hybris et Nemesis_

 

 

 

 

La reincarnazione divina è un processo strambo, diverso da come gli esseri umani la intendono. Per molte religioni, la reincarnazione umana è una questione di meriti – se in questa vita fai il tuo dovere, nella prossima ti danno grossomodo un pass per la felicità. Ma è questo il punto: la felicità è relativa. Se non sai di essertela meritata, come fai ad essere davvero felice quando il momento del tuo premio arriva?

Per le divinità è diverso. Loro non vagano nel regno dei morti finchè il loro tempo di tornare sulla terra arriva – a differenza di ciò che la maggior parte delle persone crede non sono immortali, ma rinascono direttamente (non necessariamente in corpi di bambini neonati), e sempre in forma umana. A orchestrare il processo c'è quel gran simpaticone di Ade, l'ultimo del ciclo divino a rimetterci le penne in ogni caso, e il suo compito è assicurarsi che tutto vada bene. Ma come la storia ci insegna, una divinità – specie una divinità _greca_ – non è necessariamente incapace di commettere errori.

Per essere corretti con l'Ade del periodo tra il 1943 e il 1994, un vecchio disgraziato di nome Eugene Stone, bisogna dire che aveva tutti i motivi per fallire nella missione più importante della sua esistenza. Si tende ad avere un po' d'ansia, quando hai un cecchino pronto a regolare un vecchio conto che ti ha intrappolato nel bagno e decine di anime diverse da collocare in corpi spirituali che ti fanno fretta a loro volta.

Quando il proiettile colpì la tempia di Eugene, aveva grossomodo sistemato le anime nei corpi. L'ultimo soffio di vita, quello che le spinse alla reincarnazione, fu però troppo debole – si perse, compromettendo il processo e allo stesso tempo donando loro una possibilità tutta nuova. Iniziava così un nuovo ciclo: divinità vecchie di millenni erano ora giovani inesperti, confusi, privi della memoria delle loro vite passate e terribilmente, terribilmente simili ai mortali.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Detroit, 2015_

 

 

Non era possibile che accadessero tutte a lui.

Svoltò a sinistra rifugiandosi in un vicolo e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore nell'andare a sbattere contro una rete metallica. Non c'era tempo di pensare razionalmente: afferrò i nodi e si issò più che potè sopra e poi aldilà della rete, guardandosi attorno solo una volta rotolato nell'apparente sicurezza dell'altra parte del vicoletto.

Il micio nascosto nella sua giacca miagolò in protesta solo quando si voltò a controllare che i suoi inseguitori fossero ancora lontani, e lui posò un dito sul suo nasino spaventato. - Sta tranquillo, è tutto a posto. - sussurrò, tirando su piano la zip e guardandosi attorno prima di proseguire fuori dalla via e sulla strada principale parallela a quella da dove era arrivato. Per fortuna il suo appartamento non era troppo distante, e avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo in fretta.

\- A casa ti aspetta una bella ciotolina di latte. - sorrise all'interno della sua giacca, che riprese a guardarlo intensamente e miagolò soddisfatto all'idea (o almeno così pensava lui), per poi riprendere a giocherellare con un filo di nylon scucito. Alzò lo sguardo in tempo per scostarsi e salutare una vicina che lo guardò sospettosa.

\- Buongiorno, signora Brzenska. - mormorò educato, schiacciando le braccia contro il petto per nascondere il rigonfiamento felino all'interno. La residente del quarto piano poteva essere vagamente miope, ma non era stupida. Sapeva benissimo cosa il regolamento dicesse sugli animali.

\- Marco Bodt. - pronunciò il suo nome come fosse un insulto. Marco sporse il labbro inferiore, leggermente offeso. - Che stai combinando? -

\- Assolutamente niente, signora Brzenska. -

In quel momento, un uomo calvo dall'altra parte della strada puntò un dito nella sua direzione, strattonando un amico altrettanto calvo e altrettanto grosso e arrabbiato. - Eccolo lì! È il bastardo che ci ha infastidito prima! -

\- ...Bodt? - ripetè la donna, sconvolta; ma Marco stava già citofonando ripetutamente al proprio appartamento, pregando in un qualche intervento divino che sua sorella la smettesse di dormire fino a quell'ora e si alzasse ad aprirgli. I due tizi stavano rapidamente facendosi strada tra le macchine, e presto sarebbero arrivati fino a lui.

\- Apri, apri, apri...- ripetè. Sentì il proprio braccio essere strattonato via dal citofono e si ritrovò a terra, il bruto calvo pronto a suonargliele di santa ragione.

\- Così impari a infastidire quelli che non conosci, ragazzino. - rise il suo amico. Quello sopra Marco smise di scrocchiarsi le nocche e alzò un pugno. - Benvenuto a Detroit. -

Una mano spuntò dal nulla, rapida ad afferrare il braccio del calvo con una fermezza tale che sul volto dell'uomo spuntò immediatamente un'espressione di accecante dolore. Quello di Marco, invece, si illuminò: il braccio sottile ma muscoloso apparteneva a qualcuno che conosceva bene, e che ora osservava i due brutti ceffi con l'aria di chi è pronto a commettere un omicidio. Sorrise a denti scoperti, torcendo indietro il braccio dell'uomo e ottenendo un lamento acuto nel processo.

\- Problemi col mio fratellino? - domandò. L'uomo ancora libero sembrò indeciso sulla risposta da dare, ma un rumore sinistro proveniente dalle ossa del compagno sembrò convincerlo sul da farsi. Scosse la testa più volte del necessario, allontanandosi spaventato. - N...noi stavamo solo... -

\- Picchiando un animaletto indifeso, scommetto. - rise lei, mollando la presa. - Che grandi uomini. Fatevi un giro al parco o andate ad attaccar briga con qualche bambino dell'asilo, ma allontanatevi da qui se non vi va di provare l'ebbrezza di stare in un'ambulanza con braccia e gambe rotte. -

\- Fottiti, stronza. - borbottò il tizio illeso, afferrando il compagno e allontanandosi in fretta. Ymir sorrise soddisfatta, e anche Marco. Non aveva idea di cosa ci facesse in giro a quell'ora – non aveva mai dato segni di vita la domenica mattina, ed erano appena le undici – ma se lei non fosse arrivata a quell'ora sarebbe stato carne battuta. Lei si voltò a guardarlo, e all'improvviso il sorriso di Marco scomparve.

\- _Tu_. -

\- ...i-io? -

\- Su in casa e senza far troppe storie. - lo afferrò per il colletto, tirandolo in piedi e spolverando la sua giacca con un paio di pacche alla schiena. - Mi addormento un attimo e vai in giro a combinare casini. Ma che razza di testa hai? -

La signora Brzenska aveva continuato a fissare la scena cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. Marco la salutò con la mano, mentre Ymir apriva il portone d'ingresso con le chiavi e scivolavano nella sicurezza dell'ingresso del condominio. - Ero uscito ad incontrare un amico. - spiegò poi, mentre camminavano verso l'ascensore. - E tornando indietro li ho visti prendersela con lei. -

Calò la zip e la micetta bianca e beige fece capolino dall'interno della giacca, miagolando felice. Ymir la fissò un attimo, prima di tirarsi uno schiaffo sugli occhi. - Non un altro gatto. Non un altro gatto, maledizione. -

\- Le hanno schiacciato la zampa! - strillò Marco, seguendola nell'ascensore e gesticolando verso la zampa in questione. - E' solo una cosa momentanea, Ymir. Poi la lascerò andare. -

\- La questione non è se tu la lascerai andare o meno. - strinse i denti, rivolgendo una smorfia alla micia. - La questione è che loro tornano, Marco. E il mangime costa, le lettiere costano, un trasloco costa. E avremo bisogno di farlo, perchè Rico sta già pensando di farci buttare fuori. -

Marco era sicuro Ymir stesse esagerando la questione. Lei amava i gatti quanto lui – era stata proprio lei a portare a casa la prima, salvandola dall'essere investita e guadagnandoci un ginocchio sbucciato e una ramanzina come poche altre. All'epoca ancora vivevano in campagna, molto più a sud, e non erano che bambini. Ymir era il suo eroe. Almeno quello non era cambiato.

\- Ti prometto che sarà una questione di un paio di giorni al massimo. - l'ascensore si aprì, e Ymir sospirò, in cerca delle chiavi seppellite da qualche parte nelle tasche della sua giacca di jeans. - Non le darò neanche un nome. Ma con una zampa del genere morirebbe in pochissimo, lo sai meglio di me. -

Ymir aprì la porta di casa, e fu accolta da un miagolio contento. Sospirò di nuovo, mentre Marco si precipitava ad abbracciare il persiano che doveva essere entrato dalla scala antincendio, urlando “Nerone!” con l'entusiasmo di un bambino.

Suo fratello viveva a Detroit solo da pochi mesi, e quello degli animali era l'unico problema che le avesse davvero dato. Era sempre stato un fratello minore esemplare, ma Ymir non si era aspettata che continuasse a esserlo – non dopo quello che era accaduto. Avrebbe avuto tutti i diritti di non esserlo, di rifugiarsi nel proprio dolore e diventare un mostro d'apatia e inutilità. E invece si era presentato sulla porta di casa sua con una valigia, uno stupido parka che anche allora si rifiutava di smettere d'indossare e un sorriso, mutato presto in un abbraccio e un saluto. “Ciao, Ymir.”, aveva detto. Nessun “Perchè non c'eri?”. nessun “Perchè non mi hai aiutato?”.

Per non averle fatto pesare quella questione, Ymir poteva sopportare tutti gli stramaledetti animali del mondo.

\- Credo Nerone voglia salutarti. - la voce di Marco l'allontanò da ricordi dolorosi, riportandola alla realtà. Non potè non sorridere di fronte a quell'idiota di quasi un metro e ottanta seduto a terra con una gatta ferita in grembo e un gatto ciccione e scuro tra le mani, impegnato a scuotere la zampa del povero animale nella sua direzione. Nerone soffiò annoiato.

\- Sei davvero un idiota. - si sfilò la giacca, gettandola addosso al volto di Marco, che rise. - Non vuoi sapere che ci facevo fuori così presto? -

\- Effettivamente me lo sono chiesto. - Marco si alzò con la micetta in grembo e Nerone balzò via, verso Ymir. - E le risposte che mi sono dato sono tre diverse opzioni. -

Ymir aprì uno degli sportelli della cucina, in realtà un semplice cucinotto in un angolo della sala, e tirò fuori una scatoletta di cibo per gatti per Nerone. - Sentiamo. - rispose, solo parzialmente pronta alle idiozie che suo fratello avrebbe pronunciato.

\- Opzione uno: la donna della tua vita ha bussato alla tua porta e hai deciso di fuggire con lei, ma poi ti sei ricordata di avere un adorabile e poverissimo fratello a cui badare e hai detto addio alla fuga d'amore. - Ymir alzò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa. Idiota. - Seconda opzione: un disastro da qualche parte tra il terremoto e l'esplosione nucleare ti ha costretta ad uscire di casa. -

\- Ok, basta con le cazzate. - Ymir si chinò a versare il cibo per Nerone in una delle ciotole, e lui si avvicinò sventolando la coda soddisfatto. - Spero per te che la terza opzione sia “Hai trovato un lavoro”, perchè non voglio darti una delusione, fiocco di neve. -

Il volto di Marco si aprì in un'esplosione di gioia. - Hai trovato un lavoro?! - ripetè, urlando. Ymir sentì il suo cuore scaldarsi appena. Aveva ancora il sorriso stupido di quando aveva solamente nove anni.

\- La barista del bar qui all'angolo è rimasta incinta. - spiegò. - Sarà solo per i nove mesi di gravidanza. Forse qualche mese in più, se si prende la maternità... e se lavoro bene, potrebbero decidere di tenermi... -

\- Ymir. - Marco le era accanto, tra le braccia la micia con la zampina fasciata. Era diventato veloce, a metterle su. La posò a terra per spingere Ymir in un abbraccio goffo e caloroso, com'erano tutti gli abbracci di Marco. Lei sorrise contro la sua spalla, grata di averlo. - È tantissimo. Chiederò a Marie di darmi una o due giornate libere per venirti a trovare, se non ti da fastidio. Ti da fastidio? -

Lei si allontanò dall'abbraccio per posare una mano sulla sua testa ed arruffare i capelli neri, specchio dei suoi. - Certo che no, gigante. Solo non sperare che ti metta troppo alcool nei cocktail. Sono una sorella responsabile, io. -

\- Sei una sorella pessima, se non mi fai ubriacare come uno scemo e non ne approfitti. - rise, aiutandola a rialzarsi. Era onestamente felice per lei – sin da quando era arrivato sette mesi prima, Ymir era saltata da un lavoro saltuario all'altro sperando di trovare una sistemazione che non durasse più di tre settimane e garantisse loro un po' di stabilità economica. Stabilità era una parola simile ad utopia, per loro; e questo nonostante Marco avesse fatto relativamente poca fatica a trovarsi un lavoretto modesto. Tutto merito delle sue _capacità particolari_...

\- Micia! Micia, micia, no! - redarguì la gatta, che nonostante la zampa ferita stava già dirigendosi verso le ortensie. Marco alzò il vaso lontano dai suoi artigli e lo portò vicino agli altri – decine e decine di vasi, scatolette, supporti di ogni tipo in cui erano stati piantati decine di decine di semi diversi, tutti cresciuti con pochissima fatica. Era quello il talento di Marco – e di Ymir. Era qualcosa nato probabilmente dal fatto che entrambi i loro genitori fossero stati agricoltori, qualcosa maturato nella loro infanzia passata a rincorrersi tra spighe di grano alte il doppio di loro e i fiori di papavero che la loro madre coltivava nel loro giardino. A volte Marco aveva avuto l'impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di più – qualcosa che andava oltre il talento naturale. Era come se dove lui ed Ymir passassero le piante decidessero di crescere di loro spontanea volontà, attirate dal sole, dalla loro energia, da qualcosa di quasi...sovrannaturale.

Sapeva che anche lei la pensava allo stesso modo. Gli si gettò addosso da dietro, posando il mento aguzzo nell'incavo della sua spalla e fissando lo stesso innesto su cui lui si era concentrato, un mazzetto di non-ti-scordar-di-me che sembrarono schiusersi sotto il loro sguardo.

\- Andrà tutto bene d'ora in poi, vero, Ymir? -

Lei sobbalzò appena. Era raro avvertire quella sfumatura malinconica nella voce di suo fratello minore – praticamente la personificazione dell'entusiasmo. Ma le labbra di Marco erano piegate in un sorriso distante, e non si preoccupò troppo. Meritava i suoi momenti di debolezza. Lei sarebbe stata lì anche per quello.

\- Certo che andrà tutto bene. - posò una mano sulla sua spalla, e con l'altra si sporse a prendere un fiore di non-ti-scordar-di-me. Tra i capelli di Marco, sopra il suo rossore per quel gesto tanto dolce, i fiori stavano molto meglio che nei vasi. - Cazzo, ce lo meritiamo. Andrà tutto _divinamente_. -

 

* * *

 

 

Il campanello del negozio attirò l'attenzione dell'uomo dietro al bancone, che alzò il naso verso la porta. - Buongiorno, Nile. - sorrise Marco, slacciandosi la sciarpa e dirigendosi verso il bancone. Lui ricambiò il saluto cordialmente. Era raro che il proprietario effettivo del _Dawk & Dawk Flowers_ si facesse vedere in negozio, ma in quel periodo accadeva sempre più spesso. La ragione non trovava fonte nel comportamento dei dipendenti, ma nell'ansia naturale di Nile, e nel pancione della donna che Marco intravide non appena fu nel retro.

\- Marie! - Marco le sorrise, chinandosi verso il pancione. - E...Nile junior. - concluse. Marie alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Non era esattamente a Nile junior che pensavo, ma grazie per il suggerimento. - sorrise, mentre Marco abbandonava sciarpa e giacca sull'appendiabiti e apriva l'armadietto per prelevare il suo grembiule e sistemarvi dentro il pranzo e lo zaino. - Sembri di buon umore. -

\- Lo sono. - terminò di allacciarsi il grembiule e stirò il davanti. - Ymir inizia a lavorare domani sera. Questa volta si è beccata il contratto di un anno. -

\- È meraviglioso! - strillò lei, battendo le mani eccitata. Marco conosceva quel carattere – era quello che secondo Ymir aveva permesso a Marco di legare tanto con il suo capo. - Oh, sono così felice! Tesoro, hai sentito? -

\- Forte e chiaro. - Nile infilò la testa sul retro, rivolgendo a Marco un cenno della testa d'approvazione e poi tornando a guardare la moglie. - Marie, faremo tardi per l'esame. -

\- Oh, giusto. Quell'esame. - si carezzò la pancia e la schiena contemporaneamente. Per essere al settimo mese, Marie era una donna incredibilmente attiva, e raramente lamentava i dolori della gestazione. Si rivolse a Marco. - A mezzogiorno dovrebbe arrivare la consegna di piante tropicali, tu e Boris potete occuparvene tranquillamente. -

\- Tranquilla. - annuì Marco. - Va pure. -

Lei lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia e seguì il marito fuori dal negozio. Forse centrava la sua condizione, forse dipendeva da ciò che aveva sentito della sua storia, ma Marie si comportava più come una madre che come un vero capo. Quando Marco raggiunse il bancone, vedeva ancora i capelli scuri di Nile e quelli lunghi e biondi di Marie dirigersi verso la macchina; la visione fu sostituita dall'arrivo di un ragazzo che entrò nel negozio strascinando i piedi, gli occhi quasi chiusi.

\- Boris. - salutò Marco, e il ragazzo sussultò come se avesse urlato.

\- L'università mi ucciderà. - si lamentò, senza nemmeno salutarlo prima. Non che fosse una novità. - E se non ci pensa l'università, ci penseranno le emicranie. Abbassa la voce, ti prego. -

\- Se la tenessi più bassa temo volerei la convenzione di Ginevra. Una legge sull'anti-inquinamento acustico o cose così. - Marco si grattò gli occhi. Boris tendeva sempre ad esagerare riguardo la propria vita da studente, che lui invidiava segretamente. Non aveva potuto finire l'università. Non era stato possibile, dopo ciò che era accaduto.

\- Sì, beh, i federali non saranno qui ad arrestarti ancora per un po', quindi tienila bassa. - ripetè Boris, quasi mollando una testata contro la porta del retro nel tentativo di aprirla. - Marie è andata? -

\- Svolazzata via come solo un angelo incinta di sette mesi può fare. - Marco si sedette sullo sgabello ergonomico sul cui acquisto Nile aveva insistito tanto, inconsapevole del fatto che ad utilizzarlo erano più Marco e Boris – _soprattutto Boris_ – che sua moglie. Non c'era molto lavoro da fare, in negozio – salvo per la clientela abituale, che comunque avrebbe iniziato ad affluire solo più tardi. Boris lo raggiunse sul davanti, e lentamente scivolarono nella loro routine quotidiana. Boris si lamentava di quanto fossero pesanti i corsi, Marco lo redarguiva circa l'apprezzare ciò che aveva, Boris insistiva sul lamentarsi. Ogni tanto si alzavano a controllare le piante o se entrava un cliente, ritirarono il carico a mezzogiorno, continuarono in una tranquillità che Marco difficilmente avrebbe definito scomoda. Era un bel lavoro, il suo.

Marie tornò quando ormai mancavano cinque minuti alla fine del suo turno. - Mi hanno rivoltata tutta. - rivelò, piazzando il broncio. - E non mi hanno dato nemmeno un biscottino di consolazione. Come faccio a coccolare il piccolo, senza i miei biscottini? -

\- Io e Ymir facciamo i Velvet Cupcake, stasera. - rivelò Marco, omettendo “O almeno ci proviamo senza dare fuoco alla cucina come l'ultima volta”. - Te li posso portare domani, se ci escono bene. -

\- Sei un ragazzo da sposare. - sorrise lei, legando i lunghi capelli sulla nuca e sostituendolo alla cassa. Marco ricambiò il sorriso mentre rientrava nel retro per risistemare il grembiule nell'armadietto e prelevare i propri effetti personali. Salutò Marie e Boris prima di uscire dal negozio ed annusare la fredda aria autunnale.

\- Scusa? -

Fu allora che l'atmosfera cambiò. Non fu un cambiamento radicale, ma graduale: il freddo non arrivò di colpo, ma si avvicinò con ogni passo che il ragazzo verso cui Marco si voltò faceva verso di lui, e raggiunse il suo picco massimo quando lui si fermò a un metro e mezzo di distanza.

\- Sì? - aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Che avesse bisogno d'informazioni? Era vestito prevalentemente di scuro, dai jeans neri alla maglietta di una qualche band di cui Marco ignorava l'esistenza – o addirittura la pronuncia del nome, enunciato a grandi lettere gotiche su sfondo sanguinolento. Il suo vestiario creava un contrasto incredibile coi capelli biondo cenere, rasati sui lati, e gli occhi di un colore che danzava tra il verde e il nocciola. Lo osservò massaggiarsi un braccio, come imbarazzato.

\- Tu lavori qua, giusto? - domandò, voce bassa e profonda. Marco aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia. - Avrei bisogno di un'informazione. -

\- Uhm... - Marco fu sul punto di domandargli perchè non si fosse limitato ad aprire la porta del negozio e chiedere, ma sciacquò via quel pensiero come niente. Detroit poteva essere maleducata con lui, ma lui non lo sarebbe stato coi suoi cittadini. - Dimmi tutto. -

Le labbra del ragazzo si incresparono, rivelando un sorriso quasi felino. Marco ebbe un brivido involontario – sentiva il freddo, ora, e lo sentiva fortissimo. Era un freddo che non aveva nulla a che fare con il tempo, simile al freddo della morte. - Avrei bisogno di sapere se vendete semi. Semi di melograno. - disse il ragazzo. E per qualche stupido motivo, suonò come una minaccia.

 

 

 

 


	2. II - My world turned to black

_Hybris et Nemesis_

 

 

 

 

\- M...Melograno? - Marco si grattò la nuca, pensieroso. Il momento di inquietudine era passato in silenzio, e si era ritrovato a fissare il ragazzo di fronte a lui come fosse una specie di pazzo. - Beh...sì, credo di sì. Potresti, uh. Entrare. E guardarti attorno. -

Sembrò che gli avesse scagliato una freccia al cuore. Il ragazzo si ritrasse, stringendo le spalle e arrossendo di colpo. - Lascia stare. È stata un'idea stupida. - borbottò, facendo dietrofront sui suoi stessi passi e dandogli le spalle. Marco lo fissò allontanarsi per qualche secondo, prima di corrergli dietro – troppo curioso per lasciar cadere la questione come il comportamento di uno psicotico. Magari era uno scherzo cretino di Ymir. Il ragazzo aveva tutto l'aspetto di qualcuno che sarebbe andato d'accordo con sua sorella.

\- Ehi! Ehi, aspetta! - gli fu accanto in poco, facendosi strada tra i vari passanti fino a raggiungere quella macchia di nero e freddo. Il ragazzo finse di non vederlo. - Guarda che sì, ce li abbiamo. Ne sono sicurissimo. Non devi vergognarti dell'hobby del giardinaggio, ce l'ho anche io. -

\- Ti prego, allontanati da me. - borbottò lui, chiudendo gli occhi. Camminava rigido, come non fosse abituato a parlare e passeggiare allo stesso tempo. - Ti ho scambiato per un altro. -

\- Oh. - Marco lo lasciò allontanare, confuso. Era sembrato sicurissimo di star parlando con la persona giusta fino a quando Marco non gli aveva risposto. Forse era _davvero_ psicolabile. Stava ancora considerando la questione fissando la schiena del ragazzo, quando andò a sbattere contro qualcuno.

\- Mi dispiac... - le parole gli morirono in gola non appena riconosce la pelata del ragazzo a cui Ymir aveva praticamente rotto un braccio appena la mattina del giorno prima. A giudicare dai suoi occhi sgranati, doveva averlo riconosciuto a sua volta.

\- Guarda chi si vede, Maria Teresa di Calcutta in persona. - sputò per terra come il cattivo di un film, fissandolo male. Marco era alto, ma il tipo era più alto e più grosso di lui, e in compagnia di due amici, questa volta. Tutto ciò non impedì a Marco di scoppiare a ridere quasi nervosamente, guadagnandosi un'occhiata disgustata.

\- Che cazzo ridi? - borbottò il calvo. Marco si ricompose.

\- Niente, io.. la cosa dello sputare per terra... niente. - rivolse un sorriso a tutti e tre i presenti, prima di fare un passo indietro. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide che il suo amico psicolabile in nero si era fermato a guardare. - Ci vediamo! -

\- Tu non vai da nessuna cazzo di parte, non senza la tua sorellina a difenderti. - dichiarò il tipo, scattando in avanti mentre Marco iniziava a correre a perdifiato. Capitavano _davvero_ tutte a lui, pensò, cercando disperatamente un posto in cui infilarsi per farli allontanare. Il negozio di Marie era fuori questione: non avrebbe mai permesso a quegli idioti di collegarlo a lei, o di fare casino di fronte a una donna incinta. Optò per un vicolo l' vicino.

Prendendosi mentalmente a calci nel rendersi conto che stavolta non c'era nessuna recinzione metallica, ma un solido muro di mattoni ad interrompere la sua corsa. E nessuno bidone su cui arrampicarsi nei dintorni. Si voltò in tempo per evitare che un cazzotto rivolto alla sua nuca lo raggiungesse, e l'amico del tizio calvo urlò mentre il suo pugno incontrava il muro.

\- Coglione. - borbottò lui, e Marco non comprese se stava riferendosi all'amico o a lui. - Quella stronza di tua sorella mi ha quasi rotto un braccio. - Oh, stava parlando a lui.

Non rispose. In quella situazione, avrebbe peggiorato le cose. Poteva sopportare qualche pugno – non sarebbe stata la prima volta, ma gli dispiaceva l'idea di dare un dispiacere inutile ad Ymir.

Il tizio tirò fuori un coltellino a serramanico dal retro dei pantaloni. Oh, cazzo.

\- Stai esagerando. - Marco si rincuorò nel notare come la sua stessa voce suonasse ferma e priva di paura. Il tizio sorrise.

\- Sì, è un mio brutto vizio. - dichiarò. Si passò il coltellino nella mano buona. Marco sentì il proprio battito accellerare. Era consapevole che se anche avesse chiamato aiuto, a quel punto nessuno sarebbe mai intervenuto. Si preparò a sopportare il dolore che sarebbe presto arrivato, intrappolato nell'angolo come un animale braccato, sperando solo che se avesse urlato subito, il tipo si sarebbe annoiato e non l'avrebbe ferito troppo.

E poi fu buio.

\- Che...che cazzo? - Marco si aggrappò ai mattoni alle proprie spalle, sgranando gli occhi. Per qualche strano motivo poteva vagamente intravedere le figure dei tre che lo sovrastavano, sfocate e verdognole; il resto dell'ambiente era stato immerso in un'oscurità improvvisa, fredda e sovrannaturale, e da quell'oscurità Marco osservò tremante uscire uno, due, dieci figure longilinee e vagamente umanoidi che andarono a girare attorno ai tre. Li vide sobbalzare e urlare mentre le loro dita scheletriche li sfioravano, e le loro bocche si distorcevano in sorrisi pieni di denti. Fu tentato di urlare, ma una delle figure filiformi si distaccò dal gruppo e lo raggiunse, un lungo dito poggiato sul muso. Marco afferrò il messaggio, pur orripilato e tentato di svenire. Doveva essere un'allucinazione. Ecco la soluzione: la sua mente aveva ricreato quello scenario e l'aveva reso realistico per allontanarlo dal dolore. Probabilmente ora il calvo stava aprendogli l'addome, e quello era solo un meccanismo di difesa.

Dall'ombra uscì una figura tanto scura da potersi confondere con il paesaggio, e man mano che si avvicinava Marco sentì nascere in sé un calore mai provato prima. La figura non era completamente nera – e in contrasto a quelle che gli svolazzavano attorno era decisamente umana. Con un tuffo al cuore, quando fu abbastanza vicino Marco riconobbe il ragazzo di poco prima che l'aveva fermato fuori dal negozio. Teneva la mano tesa in avanti e una fiammella azzurra gli galleggiava tra le mani.

Marco guardò una seconda volta, giusto per essere sicuro di aver visto bene.

\- Ce la fai ad alzarti? - domandò. Marco scosse la testa, deglutendo e coprendosi la testa. Era un incubo. Era uno stramaledetto incubo. Solo un incubo. Nulla di tutto ciò era reale, non poteva esserlo.

\- Ascolta. - aprì uno spiraglio tra le sue braccia solo per guardare il volto pallido del ragazzo, che si era chinato per parlargli. Aveva un piercing al labbro. Marco non l'aveva notato, prima. - Non li controllo ancora bene, quindi se lasci che ti prenda lo sconforto ti verranno addosso e non potrò tirarti fuori di qui. Devi aiutarmi. -

\- Vorrei non essere mai nato. - pianse uno degli amici del tizio calvo. Marco lo fissò a bocca aperta, prima di riportare l'attenzione sul ragazzo di fronte a lui.

\- Sei stato tu a fare questo? - lui annuì, grattandosi dietro l'orecchio, chiaramente in imbarazzo. Marco scosse la testa per scacciare via la paura e chiuse gli occhi un paio di volte, prima di alzarsi in piedi.

\- Dimmi c-cosa devo fare. - balbettò. Il ragazzo biondo allungò la mano dove la fiammella volteggiava allegra. _Oh, no_.

\- Devi prendermi la mano. -

\- Non...non mi piace il fuoco. - grande modo di sminuire la faccenda. - Non posso prendere l'altra? -

\- No, devi toccare il fuoco fatuo. - Fuoco fatuo. Seriamente? - O non funzionerà. Non brucia. -

Ci fu una pausa. Marco tremò visibilmente, ma non distolse lo sguardo da quello del ragazzo biondo.

\- Devi fidarti di me. -

Marco chiuse gli occhi e sentì il proprio respiro rallentare. Una visione di fiamme rosse e calde si distese davanti ai suoi occhi, chiara e limpida come non fosse passato un giorno. Sentì dita fredde e morte avvolgersi attorno al suo volto; occhi ancora chiusi, cercò la mano del ragazzo e la trovò, affondandovi dentro.

Era come aveva detto lui. La fiammella non li bruciò, chiudendosi attorno alla sua mano e lasciandola intatta, se non per un lieve pizzicorio saltuario. Il ragazzo sorrise mentre Marco riapriva gli occhi e osservava sconvolto le loro mani unite, e il mondo di nuovo a colori e caotico.

\- Ma che diavolo... - sussurrò. Il biondo lasciò andare la sua mano e la fiamma si distese tra loro due mentre si allontanava. Se stava davvero avendo un'allucinazione, stava avendo la migliore allucinazione che qualcuno avesse mai avuto. La vincitrice del Guinness World Record delle allucinazioni.

Il ragazzo si fermò in prossimità dei tre uomini a terra, dove poteva ancora intravedere uno stormo di quegli esseri intenti a svolazzare, abbracciarli, infondergli ciò che Marco comprese essere paura o angoscia. Quello calvo alzò la testa verso il ragazzo, il volto rigato di lacrime e il petto scosso da singhiozzi.

\- Non mi piacciono i cretini come te. - mormorò lui, e non appena ebbe finito la bocca di uno degli esseri vicini al calvo si allargò a dismisura e inghiottì tutta la sua testa, affondando i denti nel suo collo. Non sembrarono esserci conseguenze fisiche, ma l'uomo tremò violentemente per qualche momento prima di crollare a terra, e così i suoi amici dopo di lui. Il ragazzo tremò a sua volta, ma si ricompose e voltò verso Marco.

\- Ora è tutto a posto. - dichiarò. Le ombre si radunarono attorno a lui e svanirono piano. - Nessuno ti farà del male. -

Marco annuì. - Grande - riuscì a dire, un attimo prima di crollare a terra, svenuto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi scoprì di avere la testa posata su cuscini familiari. Si grattò gli occhi piano, osservando il soffitto e poi gli armadietti attorno a sé. Il retro del negozio. Ma come...?

\- Marco! - Marie fece capolino dalla porta, pancione e tutto, pallida come non mai. - Stai calmo, non alzarti. Devi avere avuto un gran bello spavento, povero caro... ho chiamato a tua sorella. Fortuna che Jean era nei paraggi. -

Marco sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte. Troppe informazioni tutte assieme, ma si assicurò di annuire per non dare a Marie troppo a cui pensare. Era chiaro che fosse già abbastanza preoccupata così, e non voleva essere fonti di problemi per lei. Una testa bionda spuntò dalla porta.

\- Ehm... - mormorò una voce poco familiare. Marco guardò il ragazzo vestito di nero entrare nella stanza, grattandosi la nuca ancora imbarazzato, e dovette reprimere un urlo quando realizzò _perchè_ lui si trovava lì. - So che è il retro e non dovrei entrare, ma ero in pensiero. -

\- In pensiero?! - strillò. Marie sobbalzò.

\- Nessun problema, caro. Vi lascio soli finchè Marco non riesce ad alzarsi. - Marco avrebbe voluto dirle che avrebbe potuto alzarsi subito – l'avrebbe fatto, per mettere più distanza possibile tra se stesso e qualunque cosa fosse quell'essere attira demoni-di-fumo-filiformi, ma le gambe gli tremavano a una velocità incredibile, e prima che potesse protestare lei era scomparsa, lasciandoli soli.

Come avrebbe dovuto iniziare la conversazione? “Grazie”? “Mi devi una spiegazione”?

\- Senti. - Marco alzò lo sguardo, grato che fosse stato l'altro a rompere il ghiaccio. Stava massaggiandosi le tempie. - Tutto questo casino è stato un mio errore. Ti ho scambiato per un'altro. Ti ho voluto aiutare in quel vicolo e mi sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciarti lì svenuto, ma...potresti dimenticare quello che hai visto? -

 _Ovviamente_ non poteva, e il ragazzo ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma aveva deciso di chiederglielo comunque. Marco si morse il labbro inferiore, alzandosi bene a sedere e sospirando. - Temo di non poterlo fare. - dichiarò, onesto. L'altro si strinse nella propria maglia, guardando a terra. - Però non lo racconterò a nessuno. Non mi crederebbero comunque, e non saprei dare una spiegazione logica a ciò che ho visto. -

Il ragazzo continuò a borbottare piano in protesta. Marco notò che doveva avere all'incirca la sua età – forse un anno in meno, forse due. - Ehi, non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami. - sorrise, per cambiare l'argomento. L'altro non ricambiò il sorriso, ma sembrò lievemente meno in pena.

\- Jean Kirschtein. - rispose, tendendo una mano pallida nella sua direzione. Marco la strinse, stringendo lievemente i denti alla sensazione della pelle freddissima. Erano in inverno, ma Jean indossava solamente una maglietta; non si sorprese che fosse tanto freddo.

\- Nome insolito. - rispose. Mani fredde o meno, Jean aveva una stretta decisa, insolita per qualcuno apparentemente così timido. Marco l'aveva notato già nell'afferrare quella stessa mano per salvarsi da qualunque cosa quella nube oscura fosse. - Io sono Marco. Bodt. -

\- Allora vado, Marco Bodt. - annunciò, lasciando ricadere la mano lungo il suo fianco e tirandosi la maglia, nervoso. - Lieto di averti conosciuto. -

\- Non so cosa tu abbia fatto, ma mi hai salvato la vita. Il piacere è tutto mio. - suonò sdolcinato anche alle orecchie di Marco, ma il sorriso rincuorato di Jean fu abbastanza perchè la sensazione scomparisse rapidamente. Ciondolò sul posto un momento, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la doppia porta che lo avrebbe riportato nel negozio. Marco si alzò all'ultimo per seguirlo, fermandolo sulla porta. - A...aspetta un attimo. - ansimò. - Mi sento in colpa a lasciarti andare così. Sarei morto se non fosse stato per te. -

Jean cercò di sfuggirgli andando a destra, poi a sinistra. - Non...non è un problema, davvero. - mormorò, tentando nel frattempo un attacco frontale. - È uno dei miei hobby. Studente durante il giorno, e dopo il tramonto salvo i fiorai che si fanno picchiare senza motivo. -

\- Sei uno studente? - Marco si illuminò di colpo, sfoggiando un sorriso tanto ampio da far indietreggiare l'altro. - Anche Boris! Magari vi conoscete! -

\- Mi ricorderei di uno che si chiama Boris. - Jean alzò un sopracciglio, poi sbottò. - Oh, insomma! Mi lasci passare? -

\- No, no, dico davvero! C'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti? Qualunque cosa! - Marco ci pensò su prima ancora che Jean avesse il tempo di protestare. - Oh, ecco. Stai cercando una persona, giusto? -

Lo vide arrendersi e sospirare, riportando una mano alla tempia sinistra. - Sì. - ammise. - Sto cercando una persona, ma è davvero complicato. Un idiota mi ha detto che l'avrei potuta trovare qui, ma a quanto pare si sbagliava. -

Qualcuno aveva indirizzato Jean a lui? Marco aggrottò le sopracciglia. A Detroit non conosceva molte persone oltre a sua sorella, i propri colleghi e un paio di persone che era sicuro non sapere nulla dell'esistenza di un ragazzino di nome Jean. - Il tuo amico dev'essersi sbagliato, mi dispiace. -

Jean fece una smorfia disgustata. - Ti prego, non usare quella parola. -

\- Sbagliato? -

\- Amico! - esclamò, come se fosse un'offesa. - Non ho bisogno di amici, di sicuro non di amici stupidi come...ugh... -

La pressione contro le tempie aumentò, mentre Jean barcollava come stordito. Rapido Marco posò una mano sulla sua schiena per assicurarsi che non cadesse, trattenendolo fino a quando non fu di nuovo in sé, preoccupato. Rimase a fissare i suoi lineamenti per qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi e ricomporsi.

\- Mi spiace se ti ho dato fastidio. - Marco si grattò un braccio, imbarazzato. - Voglio solo una possibilità per restituire il favore. Mia sorella lavora in un bar, il The Styx. Potrebbe chiedere in giro se qualcuno conosce la persona che cerchi. -

Jean sembrò valutare la questione un attimo. Si morse il labbro, e Marco vide l'anellino sul labbro inferiore sparire e ricomparire un paio di volte. - Va bene. - annuì infine, alzando gli occhi al cielo. - Ma te ne pentirai appena ti dirò chi cerco, credimi. -

Marco fece spallucce. - Se qualcuno ti ha indirizzato a me non può essere così tremendo. Dimmi pure. -

Jean sospirò un'ultima volta; si portò le mani unite al volto, e chiuse gli occhi. - Sto cercando Persefone. -

Ci fu un attimo di lungo, imbarazzato silenzio. Marco sbattè le palpebre, non esattamente sicuro di aver sentito bene. - C...come, scusa? -

Jean sembrò sul punto di piangere. Afferrò la maniglia, urlando qualcosa che suonò come “Losapevotelavevodettocheeraunapessimaidea” prima di volatilizzarsi fuori dal retro del negozio. Marco lo guardò evitare il pancione di Marie e lo sguardo sconvolto di Boris prima che la porta antipanico si richiudesse, e un attimo dopo il tintinnio del campanello d'ingresso lo informò che il ragazzo se n'era andato. Boris aprì la porta del retro e scosse la testa in cerca di una spiegazione.

\- Wow. - mormorò. - Woooow. -

\- Sì, tipo parecchio strano. - ammise Marco, affondando le braccia nel giubbotto. - Quindi, uh. Mi ha riportato lui qui? -

Marie aprì l'altra porta. - Ti ha trascinato qui dentro come un sacco di patate, spaventato a morte. - alzò un sopracciglio e strinse gli occhi. - Forse non avrei dovuto prendere la scopa e cercare di attaccarlo. Era già pallidino prima, ma dopo quello... -

\- Ha detto che hanno cercato di assalirti in tre. Come ha fatto uno che pesa la metà di me a metterne giù tre? -

\- Luuunga storia. - Marco pensò a un modo per sviare l'argomento, ma qualunque cosa avrebbe potuto dire di Jean sarebbe suonata fuori dall'ordinario. Posò lo sguardo sull'orario, sussultando all'improvviso. - Oh, dio. Ymir starà morendo d'ansia, devo davvero andare. -

Marie si portò una mano alla bocca. - Sicuro di farcela da solo, tesoro? Sarai stordito. -

Marco le disse che si sentiva bene, e che camminare fino all'appartamento non sarebbe davvero stato un problema. Non era una bugia – si sentiva davvero bene, nonostante lo spavento preso. Si era dimenticato di chiedere a Jean cosa fosse successo ai tre brutti ceffi – e a pensarci bene non era esattamente sicuro di volerlo sapere – ma non temeva un secondo assalto. La furia di Ymir, però, era tutta un'altra questione; lo comprese non appena lei gli aprì la porta dell'appartamento, un mestolo tra le mani. Volto, braccia e grembiule erano sporchi di liquido rosso.

\- Oh mamma. -

\- Dove diavolo sei stato?! - urlò lei, afferrandolo per il braccio e tirandolo dentro il corridoio d'ingresso. La porta si richiuse alle loro spalle con un tonfo sordo, e Ymir badò di tirare il chiavistello prima di voltarsi e piazzargli il mestolo sotto il naso. - Dovevamo fare i cupcake, Marco. I _cupcake._ Lo sai qual è l'undicesimo comandamento? Non lasciare tua sorella da sola se ci sono di mezzo dei cupcake! -

\- Mi dispiace. - sussurrò lui, facendosi piccolo piccolo. Il miagolio proveniente dalla micia ai suoi piedi suonò come una risata di scherno per la sua situazione. - Ti sei mangiata di nuovo l'impasto? -

Lei abbassò il mestolo e annuì, il ritratto del senso di colpa. - Me lo sento che lievita nello stomaco. Ma sul serio, dove cavolo eri finito? -

Marco sospirò e si slacciò il giubbotto, appendendolo all'appendiabiti nell'ingresso e stiracchiandosi. Nerone, un Maine Coon di nome Lilith e la nuova arrivata stavano osservando lo scambio di battute tra i due padroni di casa interessati. - Hanno cercato di uccidermi, ma satana è spuntato dal nulla, ha fatto una magia e mi ha salvato il culo. - si bloccò sul posto, improvvisamente cosciente di ciò che aveva detto. Ymir lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati. - Ok, potrei aver bisogno di un tè. -

\- Che..cavolo...? - Ymir lo guardò correre rapido al bollitore eternamente presente sui fornelli, scansarlo all'ultimo e riversare il contenuto del proprio stomaco nel lavandino. Ok, forse aveva esagerato nel dire a Marie che si sentiva bene. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quelle dita scheletriche e tutto quel...quel maledetto freddo. Quando rialzò il capo sua sorella era accanto a lui, visibilmente preoccupata dal suo stato di salute. Ymir non era mai preoccupata per qualcosa; Marco mandò giù il senso di colpa assieme all'acidità bruciante.

\- Prendi fiato e raccontami, scemotto. - lo aiutò a rialzarsi, sostenendolo mentre caracollava verso il divano, le gambe tremanti. Ora che era lontano da lavoro e al sicuro tra le mura di casa poteva sfogare la paura repressa durante tutto il dialogo con Jean e prima ancora, durante l'assalto. Spiegare ad Ymir ciò che era successo non fu facile, ma con l'aiuto delle sue domande Marco riuscì a ricostruire gli avvenimenti del pomeriggio. La sua espressione cambiò di minuto in minuto: rabbia, paura, confusione e gelido stupore. Quando Marco ebbe terminato lei si alzò per girare per casa come un leone in gabbia.

\- Saresti potuto morire. - constatò. I suoi occhi sottili brillavano di furia, così diversi da quelli di Marco – li aveva presi da suo padre, assieme a molto altro. Marco cercò di non pensarci.

\- Ma non è successo. - Marco deglutì. Comprendeva che l'ira di Ymir non era rivolta a lui, ma era il solo a doverla sopportare, e non era piacevole. - Non so cosa sia successo, ma quel ragazzo mi ha salvato la vita. Non mi importa sapere come. Lo ha fatto. -

\- Cazzate. - Ymir smise di tormentare uno dei gatti che le si era avvicinato con carezze poco raffinate e si riavvicinò a Marco, sedendosi di fronte a lui, per terra. - Tu vuoi sapere cosa ha fatto quel ragazzo. _Io_ voglio sapere cosa ha fatto. Non voglio che i fottuti extraterresti infilino sonde al mio fratellino. -

\- Nessuno ha infilato sonde a nessuno, Ymir. - Marco deglutì. Beh, era rimasto incosciente per un certo periodo di tempo. E se Jean fosse stato un trafficante d'organi e l'avesse stordito per rubargli i reni? O uno spacciatore che gli aveva ficcato dentro qualche pacchetto di droga? Si alzò la maglietta per controllare di non avere cicatrici sull'addome o da qualche altra parte, ma non trovò niente.

\- Cos'è, hai inalato il fumo nero del Maghetto Magò di oggi pomeriggio? -

\- No, controllavo che non mi avesse aperto in due perchè mi hai messo ansia con la storia della sonda. - Marco riabbassò la maglia e fissò Ymir, ancora visibilmente preoccupata. - Non è stato nulla, ok? Ho vomitato in un attimo di debolezza, ma è passato. Sono qui, e sono vivo. Non credo lo rivedrò, quindi non avrò modo di chiedergli cosa ha fatto... -

Marco sentì la tasca vibrare. Entrambi gli sguardi dei presenti scesero sulla sua tasca, dalla quale Marco estrasse il cellulare. Un messaggio di Boris – gli aveva scritto fuori orario di lavoro solo se sbronzo marcio, e Marco agrottò la fronte. Boris non poteva essere sbronzo marcio alle _sette di sera_.

 

**Boris Lavoro (\\\e\\\\_\\\\\\\\):**

_il tizio strano di oggi mi è passato davanti nei dormitori, pazzesco_

**Boris Lavoro (\\\e\\\\_\\\\\\\\):**

_ non l'avevo nemmeno mai notato, prima di oggi _

 

\- ...dimentica quello che ho detto poco fa. - mormorò Marco. Ymir si sporse a guardare lo schermo del cellulare, curiosa.

\- ...ti sei seriamente messo ad associare un emoticon a ogni contatto della tua rubrica? -

 

**Marco:**

_ Si chiama Jean Kirschtein. Riesci a farmi avere il suo numero? È scappato prima che potessi parlargli per bene _

**Boris Lavoro (\\\e\\\\_\\\\\\\\):**

_ proverò _

 

**-** Voglio quel pazzo il più lontano possibile da te, altro che spiegazioni. - Marco sbuffò, mentre Ymir gesticolava verso lo schermo del cellulare, verso il nome di Jean. - Mi pare ti abbia chiesto di lasciarlo in pace, e tu non lo stai facendo. - 

\- Non l'ho nemmeno ringraziato adeguatamente, Ymir. - protestò debolmente. Lei si allontanò, la testa fra le mani, diretta verso la propria stanza. Sembrava onestamente scombussolata all'idea che il suo fratellino incontrasse di nuovo il suo salvatore; Marco decise di non badarle, in parte perchè, per quanto gli scocciasse ammetterlo, Ymir aveva ragione. Aveva detto che non ne avrebbe fatto parola con nessuno (Ymir era un'eccezione, una parte di se stesso a cui non avrebbe potuto nascondere nulla), ma per nascondere un segreto al meglio bisognava conoscerne i dettagli. 

\- Se accetta, lo porto a bere un caffè ed è finita lì. - urlò alla porta della stanza di sua sorella, che si affacciò solo per scuotere la testa in puro disappunto. Qualcosa gli diceva che non avrebbe accettato, la stessa voce che lo aveva convinto a nascondere ad Ymir l'ultima parte del suo dialogo con Jean – la parte su  _ Persefone,  _ chiunque ella fosse. Non era nemmeno sicuro che si trattasse di un nome di persona – aveva un vago ricordo di una dea di cui aveva studiato alle scuole medie, e nulla più. Avrebbe avuto modo di parlarne con Jean se lui avesse accettato di vederlo, tuttavia. Non poteva far cadere l'argomento. 

Una mezz'ora dopo, il cellulare vibrò di nuovo. Questa volta il messaggio di Boris era composto solo da un numero di telefono, ma un secondo messaggio (“Mi devi un pranzo”) non tardò a farsi vedere. Marco sorrise vagamente, mentre Ymir gli passava un piatto di maccheroni e lui seguitava a farle vedere il numero sullo schermo. Litigarono sul divano per i successivi venti minuti, giungendo infine alla conclusione che se Jean avesse accettato di uscire si sarebbero visti al The Styx, sotto l'occhio vigile di Ymir. Marco accettò – troppi maccheroni in bocca per protestare decentemente.

 

**Marco:**

_ Eeeeeehi, ciao! _

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_ come hai avuto questo numero _

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_ e chi sei _

**Marco:**

_ Il ragazzo di oggi. Quello che hai salvato da morte certa. Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di finire la nostra conversazione circa Persefone o qualunque cosa tu voglia. Magari tra un paio di sere. Magari al The Styx.  _

**Jean Kirschtein:**

...te ne pentirai.

**Marco:**

_ Lascia che sia io a deciderlo.  _

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_...una volta soltanto però _

 

Marco sorrise piano, fissando lo schermo mentre sua sorella masticava rumorosamente la pasta e commentava l'idiozia dei giocatori di un qualche quiz. Forse fu proprio quello a distrarlo dal fatto che, alle loro spalle, come in sintonia con l'umore di Marco tutte le piantine avevano iniziato a germogliare a una velocità innaturale. 

 

[ _ Il nome utente è cambiato da  _ “ **Jean Kirschtein** ”  _ a _ “ **Jean** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** "]

**Marco:**

_Una soltanto. :)_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, un momento d'onestà lo devo a tutti. Non credevo davvero che mi sarei mai divertita tanto a scrivere una modern AU, perchè credevo che non si adattasse ai miei toni seriosi. Oh, i momenti tristi arriveranno eccome, ma questi sono grossomodo due capitoli abbastanza leggeri, e mi sono scivolati via come acqua. Sono davvero felice di ciò.  
> E ovviamente sono felice come una stronza per le recensioni! Mio dio, mi viene voglia di piangere per l'accoglienza che avete dato a questa nuova long- su EFP come su AO3, su cui non mi era MAI capitato di avere più di due kudos per una long appena caricata, credo ahahahahaha cercherò di ritagliarmi abbastanza connessione da rispondere a tutti personalmente. Siete bellissimi e mi fate sempre venire voglia di continuare, continuare e continuare a scrivere. Grazie di esistere ;v;  
> Piccoli facts in-universe: la scena dell'evocazione dei demoni controllati di Jean è vagamente ispirata, almeno per quanto riguarda il modo di fare degli spiriti, a una scena del volume 17 di Berserk. Consiglio a tutti di dare una lettura a quel manga, perchè è davvero la fine del mondo.  
> Avrei voluto evitare le “chattate”, ma la tentazione di terminare il capitolo con una nota più leggera era troppa. Ho ridotto il font delle conversazioni, però, e da ora in poi credo compariranno raramente, se non scompariranno del tutto. Quelli che invece faranno la loro apparizione saranno niente popò di meno (????) che due Divinità, ovviamente non vi dico quali (indizio: uno di loro è stato quasi menzionato in questo capitolo :D)  
> Non so quando posterò il capitolo 3, ma non credo ci vorrà molto! Fino ad allora, grazie di aver letto e buona giornata :D 
> 
> -Joice
> 
> P.S.: e comunque l'username di Ymir sul cellulare di Marco è “Ymir ᕙ(∵ì v ì∵ )ᕗ”


	3. III - Turned to darkness and night, I'm so sick of the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On that day, that day I walked away in December.  
> I will always remember. I'll regret it forever.
> 
> I remember brown eyes, so sad and blue skies.  
> Turned to darkness and night, I'm so sick of the fight.
> 
> I won't breathe unless you breathe, won't bleed unless you bleed.  
> Won't be unless you be, 'till I'm gone and I can sleep.  
>   
> [Cover Art](http://goo.gl/iZYsQN) by [Kumiho5 ](http://kumiho5.tumblr.com/)

_Hybris kai Nemesis_

 

 

 

 

\- Esattamente che problemi ha la barista di questo posto? -

Marco non se la sentì di biasimare il tono spaventato del ragazzo seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo, le braccia conserte stese lungo i propri fianchi e l'aria di qualcuno che teme persino la sedia possa animarsi e mangiarlo. Non biasimava nemmeno l'espressione corrucciata di Ymir, che non aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso a Jean sin da quando era entrato nel locale e lo aveva raggiunto, cinque minuti prima. Non aveva l'aria di un grande salvatore, ma nemmeno quella di un negromante o d'un trafficante d'organi.

\- Beh, - cominciò, alzando un sopracciglio annoiato in direzione di sua sorella. Se avesse messo più forza nell'asciugare quel boccale probabilmente l'avrebbe sfondato. - Innanzitutto credo centri il fatto che condividiamo buona parte del DNA. -

Jean impallidì più del normale, alzando un dito in direzione di Ymir. - Quella è tua sorella? - esclamò in un soffio. Marco annuì. - È che..è...tu sembri più un...orso. Di quelli dei cartoni animati. E lei sembra un grizzly uscito da un incubo. Uno incrociato con una volpe, o un serpente. -

Marco rise per il commento. Non era la prima volta che qualcuno sottolineava le differenze tra lui e Ymir – lui stesso era stato il primo a notarle – ma Jean l'aveva messa su una prospettiva incredibilmente tenera ed impacciata, per un ragazzo in grado di vestire così _tanto_ di nero. Aveva indosso una giacca che aveva insistito per tenere su, una volta salutato Marco. Sembrava che i posti affollati come il pub in cui erano andati lo mettessero a disagio, e quel giubbotto lo faceva sentire protetto.

Perso nelle sue riflessioni, non si rese conto che Ymir aveva abbandonato il boccale e si era fatta strada tra gli avventori per dirigersi al loro tavolino. - Che vi servo? - domandò, rivolgendo un sorriso a trentadue denti finto come una banconota da tre dollari in direzione di Jean. Lui scivolò leggermente più in basso sulla sedia.

\- Il tuo ammirabile deretano il più lontano possibile da questo tavolo, Ymir. - Lei spostò lo sguardo su Marco per fargli una linguaccia.

\- P...per me una birra. - sussurrò Jean, evitando di guardarla. All'improvviso sembrava che i nodi del legno del tavolo lo interessassero molto di più.

\- Due birre, ottimo. - Marco scosse la testa, sorridendo sotto i baffi. - Ehi, ragazzino. -

Jean alzò gli occhi con la stessa velocità con cui una lumaca avrebbe attraversato la strada. Ymir lo aspettava paziente, le braccia conserte e le dita della mano libera impegnate a tamburellare contro il braccio a un ritmo ipnotico.

\- Mi è giunta voce che un uccellino darkettone abbia presumibilmente salvato la vita al mio fratellino in maniera particolare. Ne sai nulla? -

Jean lasciò cadere per un momento la maschera terrorizzata, voltandosi verso Marco e sibilando. - Avevi detto che non l'avresti detto nessuno. -

\- Me l'ha tirata fuori a forza! -

\- Cazzate. - Ymir sospirò. - Vi faccio portare da bere, ma esigo una spiegazione. E tu, mucchietto d'ossa, vedi di tenere a freno l'abracadabra almeno finché non torno. -

Non appena fu scomparsa di nuovo dietro al bancone, Jean si aggrappò ai lati del tavolo e si sporse verso Marco. - Avevi detto che non l'avresti detto a nessuno! - ripeté, questa volta sull'orlo delle lacrime.

\- Abitiamo assieme. Non riesco a nasconderle niente. - apparentemente le spiegazioni non servivano, con Jean. Si rigettò sulla sedia sbuffando, offeso. - Senti, è la sola eccezione. Non siamo qui per parlare di Ymir, ma di come posso restituirti il favore. -

Per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati, due giorni prima, Jean sfoggiò un sorrisetto sarcastico. Marco ebbe la sensazione che fosse abituato a farlo. - Certo. Gratitudine e il bisogno di scoprire come ho fatto a fare...come l'ha chiamato, _abracadabra_? -

\- Anche quello. - ammise Marco. Giocarsi la carta della sincerità non poteva essere un danno, dato che Jean sembrava immune a qualunque bugia. - Ma ci arriveremo. Possiamo semplicemente fare quattro chiacchiere tra amici, sai. -

Alla parola amici, Jean fece una smorfia. Era la seconda volta che capitava in due incontri, e Marco si chiese il perché di tanto astio. - Non c'è niente da dire su di me. - borbottò, alzando appena il capo solo quando una cameriera che non era Ymir posò i boccali davanti a lui e Marco. - Studio lettere antiche al college. - disse poi, stringendo le mani attorno al vetro freddo.

Marco abbassò il boccale dopo un primo sorso. - Mmm. Anche io studiavo al college, prima di... - esitò, poi si riprese. - ...prima di trasferirmi a Detroit. Medicina, ma ho dovuto lasciare per una serie di problematiche. Esculapio non è stato gentile con me. -

Jean alzò la testa all'improvviso, come se qualcuno l'avesse pizzicato. - Come, scusa? - esclamò.

\- Es...culapio...non è stato gentile con me. - ripeté Marco, perplesso. - Sai, il dio della medicina greco? Uno dei miei professori lo citava continuamente, e mi disse così quando lasciai il corso. Mi è rimasto impresso. -

Era come se un'aura tutta nuova avesse acceso Jean – illuminava tutta la sua figura, ma in particolar modo i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso, ora molto più ampio e benevolo di un ghigno sarcastico. - Veramente Esculapio è il nome latino. Asclepio è la versione greca, e sì, era tecnicamente solo un semidio, ma... c'eri quasi. Divenne un dio solo dopo la sua morte. -

Marco rimase col locale a mezza strada tra il tavolo e la bocca, colpito dalla facilità con cui Jean l'aveva corretto. Quindi esisteva qualcosa che stuzzicasse il suo interesse – il pensiero lo rassicurò stranamente, e vedere Jean mandare giù un lungo sorso anche di più. Quando riabbassò la birra, sembrava molto più rilassato e a suo agio. - Ne sai un sacco, eh? -

\- Ne leggo continuamente. - ammise lui. - Cioè, cerco informazioni. Il mio compagno di stanza è molto più costante nella lettura di me, e ne sa anche di più, ma non sa tenere la bocca chiusa per più di due minuti, quindi... -

Un compagno di stanza era un termine pericolosamente vicino ad amico, almeno a giudicare dall'immagine che Jean aveva dato del loro rapporto, ma Marco non glielo fece notare. Non voleva che il ragazzo rialzasse le sue barriere ora che sembrava essersi sciolto. Gli venne in mente una cosa, un pensiero seppellito sotto anni e anni di aneddoti scolastici. - Persefone...era mitologia greca anche lei, giusto? - domandò. Jean aprì la bocca un paio di volte per parlare, ma la richiuse per sistemare bene i propri pensieri. Marco attese pazientemente, incuriosito da quella nuova scoperta.

\- Persefone è una dea minore della mitologia greca, sì. Lei è... la moglie di Ade, dio dell'Ade omonimo. - era come ascoltare un'enciclopedia. Marco si appoggiò a un braccio, interpretando l'imbarazzo di Jean come segno di qualcuno non abituato a parlare delle proprie passioni. Lo interruppe alzando un dito.

\- Credo di ricordare la storia del melograno! - esclamò, effettivamente illuminato.

\- ... _semi_ di melograno. -

\- Lui la costrinse a mangiarlo per far sì che rimanesse con lei nell'Ade, giusto? -

Jean tornò ad imbronciarsi, come si trattasse di una questione personale. - Alcune versioni della storia dicono che fu costretta, ma si sbagliano. - la serietà con cui lo disse costrinse Marco ad annuire. - Ade non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Certi miti sono riportati erroneamente. -

\- Beh, è questo il bello, no? Sono solo miti. - sorrise Marco. Sentì una sedia spostarsi pesantemente alla propria destra, e alzò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Ymir crollarvi sopra, una sigaretta tra le dita. Si allontanò appena da lei mentre l'accendeva.

\- Eccomi qui, colombine. - annunciò lei. - Levi mi ha dato dieci minuti di pausa, vediamo di sfruttarli fino all'ultimo secondo. - accennò a Jean con la testa, voltandosi verso Marco. - Gli hai chiesto del giochetto alla Copperfield? -

\- Non sono trucchi. - protestò Jean. - È semplicemente qualcosa che riesco a fare, e anche solo cercare di spiegarvelo è un'idea stupida. -

\- Certo, e io sono bionda, bassa e con un faccino tutto da sbaciucchiare. - replicò Ymir, sorridendogli. - E dai, vuota il sacco. Cos'hai, uno spara fumo attaccato al culo? -

Jean la guardò con una punta di disgusto per un solo secondo, poi sospirò e riabbassò la testa. Doveva essersi di nuovo chiuso in sé stesso.

\- Parlavamo della persona che Jean cerca. - Marco si grattò la nuca, cercando in ogni modo di sviare l'argomento. - Persefone, giusto? -

\- Sì. - Jean esitò un attimo prima di proseguire. - Kore, a dire il vero. Ma non è il nome che ha importanza. Dev'essere...un qualcuno abile coi fiori, affabile, spensierato... - si portò le mani alle tempie in maniera ormai familiare. - Oh, mi sento un idiota solo a dirlo... -

Per quanto confuso, Marco comprese il perché qualcuno avesse indirizzato Jean a lui. Fu scosso da un brivido – chi diavolo lo conosceva così bene da definirlo “affabile e spensierato”, se non la ragazza alla sua destra e davvero pochi altri intimi? Faceva del suo meglio per emanare un'aura positiva, vero, ma raramente quel suo modo di fare rimaneva impresso alle persone troppo prese dai propri problemi personali. - Va bene così. Non è necessario che tu ci dica il perché, basta questo. - mormorò, assente. - Ma chi ti ha mandato da me? -

\- Marco, giù! - Ymir si gettò verso il suo petto, rovesciando il boccale di birra ormai pieno a metà sui suoi pantaloni nel processo. Marco scattò in basso sorpreso e grato che fossero in un angolo del locale poco visibile dal bancone. Era stato un errore, ma sarebbe potuto costarle il lavoro, se Marco fosse stato un normale cliente.

\- Che cavolo è successo? - Ymir stava già risistemando il bicchiere, dispiaciuta. Lo guardò mordendosi il labbro inferiore, e poi rivolgere uno sguardo omicida agli avventori del tavolo a fianco.

\- Uno di quegli idioti lì stava per colpirti alle tempie con un ombrello. Cretini. - soffiò la parola come un gatto furioso. - Senti, continuate la conversazione, io vado a dirgli di smetterla. Sono in un locale, non al parco, cristo santo. -

Si alzò in piedi mentre Ymir andava a rimproverare la tavolata a fianco alla loro. - Uh, credo andrò in bagno a cercare di darmi una sistemata. - mormorò, osservando il disastro sui propri pantaloni. - Puoi aspettarmi? -

\- Certo. - mormorò Jean. A Marco sembrò più sospettoso e perplesso del solito, ma non aveva il tempo di pensarci. Si fece spazio tra la folla di sedie fino a raggiungere il bagno, rilassandosi un momento solo quando la porta fu chiusa alle sue spalle.

L'attimo dopo sentì di star soffocando. Portò una mano alla gola e con l'altra annaspò verso il rubinetto, alla disperata ricerca della sensazione fredda del marmo contro il suo palmo. La trovò in preda a una terribile emicrania che lo costrinse ad accasciarsi a terra. Era come se l'intero universo stesse comprimendosi e ricostruendosi, modificandosi – _cambiando_. Marco avvertì quel cambiamento sulla propria pelle in maniera più che inspiegabile, gridando a voce vuota un dolore troppo acuto che non stava intaccandogli il corpo, ma qualcosa di ancora più intimo, dimenticato. Chiuse gli occhi ed ebbe visioni confuse – ricordi e immagini nuove. _Un campo di grano. Un cielo troppo giovane per essere ricordato._ Da qualche parte sentì un tonfo sordo, come se qualcun altro fosse caduto a terra. _Ymir sulla soglia di casa, il labbro inferiore tremulo, una mano allungata nella sua direzione in una silenziosa richiesta d'aiuto. Un volto sconosciuto e antico, scuro e austero, sorridergli._

La sensazione e le visioni sparirono poco a poco, lasciandolo ad ansimare in ginocchio contro il lavabo. Non capiva cosa diavolo fosse successo, ma era stato brutto – _orribile_. Rimase a terra tremante fino a quando non ebbe recuperato abbastanza forze per alzarsi e fronteggiare un riflesso scompigliato e pallido. Era una sensazione di terrore simile a quella provata durante il salvataggio da parte di Jean, solo che questa volta non era accaduto nulla di sovrannaturale. Ruotò rapido il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda, beandosi della sensazione dell'acqua fredda contro la sua pelle e sentendosi sempre più sveglio e cosciente ad ogni spruzzo d'acqua sul volto.

\- Tutto a posto, ragazzino? -

Alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio. Un uomo sulla trentina stava richiudendosi la porta dei servizi dello staff alle spalle. Marco annuì, pur grondante acqua e a bocca spalancata. - Solo un mancamento. - affermò.

\- Vacci leggero con l'alcool. - gli consigliò lui. Marco annuì di nuovo, e lo guardò uscire per tornare nella sala principale. Faceva parte dello staff e tutte le cameriere del The Styx erano donne, quindi immaginò si trattasse di Levi, il proprietario. Lo seguì ancora scosso da ciò che era accaduto, ancora vagamente stordito.

Una sola occhiata gli rivelò che il suo tavolo era vuoto, eccetto per due boccali – uno mezzo vuoto, l'altro praticamente ancora piano. Lo fissò, sentendo una furia crescente salirgli in petto – una furia che non indirizzò a Jean, ma alla donna che, sigaretta alla bocca, girava per i tavoli ritirando boccali vuoti. La raggiunse mentre si chinava a pulire un tavolo vuoto. - Dov'è? -

\- Andato. - rispose lei, il tono asciutto. Marco fu tentato di strattonarla, ma non lo fece. Non voleva davvero causarle grane. Lei, a quanto pare, non era della stessa idea.

\- Ymir, che cazzo gli hai detto? - lei lo ignorò. - Ymir! -

\- Gli ho detto di lasciarti in pace! - sbottò lei, voltandosi. C'era qualcosa di estremamente soffocante nel modo in cui si sporse verso di lui, minacciosa. - Gli ho detto di girare al largo, via, lontano da mio fratello. E sai perché? Perché conosco quelli come lui, e conosco le loro intenzioni. È un lupo travestito da agnello, ed è solo questione di tempo prima che si stufi di fingersi un finto tonto e ti faccia del male. -

Marco la osservò orripilato tirare su col naso. Non l'aveva mai vista tanto preoccupata, e da quando era arrivato non l'aveva mai vista _piangere_. - Sei così ingenuo. - borbottò, tornando a pulire il tavolino con violenza. Marco la osservò per un ultimo, lungo secondo, prima di correre fuori dal locale. Jean era ancora vicino – stava svoltando l'angolo della strada in quel momento, forse l'avrebbe sentito, se solo...

\- JEAN! - strillò. Iniziò a correre a perdifiato, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua schiena lontana. - JEAN, FERMATI! -

Lui sembrò proseguire per un momento, poi tornò indietro, lasciando che Marco lo raggiungesse. Aveva i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, e tremava. - Perché mi hai seguito? - biascicò. Aveva la voce impastata, come avesse pianto e facesse fatico a smettere di singhiozzare. - Non hai sentito la tua perfetta sorella perfetta? Sono pericoloso e devo starti lontano. -

\- Non me ne frega niente di quello che dice Ymir. - Bugia, ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo. - Sono sicuro stia esagerando. Lei non c'era, non ha visto quello che hai fatto per me. io... -

Jean sbottò. Per Marco, fu come vedere tutta la sua figura svanire nello sbuffo di un fiato autunnale, e quando sbatté le palpebre Jean sembrava molto più grande, molto più sicuro, infinitamente più minaccioso e forse realmente pericoloso. Qualcosa nel buio intermezzato dalle luci dei semafori alle sue spalle lo faceva sembrare parte integrante della notte. - Appunto perché hai visto dovresti andartene. - mormorò, scandendo ogni parola. Marco tremò piano. - Allontanarti. - fece un passo verso di lui, e Marco sentì il muro alle proprie spalle. - _Lasciarmi in pace_. - un altro passo. I suoi occhi non sembravano più verdi, ora – erano neri, di un nero disturbante, malato, un nero composto da ogni male di ogni mondo. Marco sentì il bisogno di piangere di fronte a quegli occhi così tristi.

Una familiare ombra scura emerse alle spalle di Jean, dividendosi in innumerevoli raggi che danzarono attorno a lui, sfiorandone i lineamenti. Marco sentiva i loro sussurri e le loro risate, mentre l'oscurità inghiottiva il mondo. E poi Jean sorrise. - _Dovresti proprio morire._ \- sentenziò, mentre tutti gli occhietti scuri dei demoni si spostavano piano sul volto di Marco.

\- No! - riuscì ad urlare, prima che quelli fossero su di lui. Li sentì chiaramente attraversarlo mentre cadeva a terra, in un vano tentativo di ripararsi da quell'assalto incorporeo. Dita fredde si insinuarono nella sua bocca, nei suoi occhi – una lievemente più grande delle altre si strinse attorno al suo cuore, e Marco emise un suono agonizzante. Di nuovo, immagini di un passato che aveva vissuto e di innumerevoli passati di cui non conosceva l'esistenza si rivelarono di fronte ai suoi occhi, e una versione distorta della sua stessa voce riempì ognuno dei suoi sensi.

 

_te lo ricordi_

_Il fuoco, come bruciava_

_ti è sempre piaciuto guardare le fiamme_

_e tu non puoi seppellire il ricordo_

_perché SEI STATO TU_

_la carne di tua madre mentre bruciava viva_

_sola, incapace di scappare_

 

_AVEVA UN ODORE_

_D E L I Z I O S O_

 

 

\- NOOOOOOOOO! -

L'urlo gli spaccò l'anima in mille pezzi. Marco sentì la mano dell'esserino ritrarsi, come se quella reazione gli avesse causato dolore fisico quanto ne stava causando a Marco, rantolante a terra, impegnato a mordere il terreno e a graffiarlo con dita sanguinanti per rassicurarsi che _era ancora lì,_ poteva ancora sopravvivere. Non voleva che quegli esseri – i morti, ora lo sapeva, come poteva essere stato così stupido da non capirlo prima? – lo portassero con sé. Non avrebbe sopportato gli occhi di sua madre, non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare il dolore.

Una voce si fece largo tra i sussurri – chiara, limpida e portatrice di conforto come l'acqua fresca in una giornata assolata. Marco alzò gli occhi a fatica per cercarne la fonte, il mento ancora strisciante contro il marciapiede.

\- Così non va, Jean. Te l'ho detto, no? Dev'essere un processo pacifico. Lascialo andare. -

\- MAI. -

Una seconda voce. - Vuoi andare a conoscere da vicino i tuoi amichetti dell'oltretomba, Kirschtein? Hai sentito Armin. Lascia andare il ragazzo, o vengo lì e te ne do talmente tante che nemmeno il tuo pass per l'immortalità ti garantirà... -

\- EREN! -

Marcò sentì le presenze scomparire – tutte nello stesso istante. Tossì e annaspò e cercò qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi disperatamente – finché non trovò l'orlo di un paio di jeans scuri. La loro proprietaria se ne stava in piedi a fissarlo, sul volto un'aria dispiaciuta come mai Marco aveva visto prima.

\- Ymir. - sussurrò, cercando di sorriderle. Doveva essere una visione. Era morto, non c'era modo di sopravvivere a qualunque cosa Jean gli avesse fatto. Era sicuramente morto.

Ma Ymir si chinò verso di lui e lo strinse tra le braccia, sollevandolo da terra e portandoselo vicino al petto. Aveva in corpo un calore inspiegabile, tutto nuovo. Profumava di fiori, e nemmeno a quello Marco riuscì a dare una spiegazione.

Distolse lo sguardo dal volto di Ymir per osservare i due avventori. Uno di loro era un ragazzo biondo e minuto con piccoli occhiali sul naso, l'altro aveva capelli scuri che sparavano in ogni direzione e stava trattenendo un riluttante Jean – tornato normale – per il colletto. Lo lasciò andare con un'espressione disgustata sul volto, e Marco lo vide barcollare – i suoi occhi corsero dai due sconosciuti, a Ymir, infine a lui.

\- M...mi dispiace. - sussurrò, la voce rotta dal pianto. - Mi dispiace così tanto... - continuò a ripetere, allontanandosi. E quando fu abbastanza lontano, Marco lo vide voltarsi e correre via, sparire nel buio.

Decise di scivolare nello stesso buio – solo per un momento. Il tempo necessario a far sparire l'odore di carne umana ustionata dalle sue narici, e sostituirlo con quello di fiori di campo.

 

* * *

 

Questa volta, quando aprì gli occhi, il soffitto gli era sconosciuto. Quella di svenire stava diventando un'abitudine di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno – ebbe il tempo di un rimprovero silenzioso prima che le memorie di ciò che era accaduto lo colpissero come una cascata, costringendolo a tirarsi su per respirare decentemente.

\- Sei sveglio? - domandò una voce leggera. Marco osservò la stanza – un piccolo appartamento, forse un dormitorio universitario – in cerca della fonte della voce, individuandola nel ragazzo biondo di poco prima, in piedi su una scala a pioli di fronte ad un'alta libreria.

Marco annuì, incapace di articolare una risposta completa. Il ragazzo sorrise, abbandonando la scala a pioli e saltando a terra con un piccolo balzo. I capelli biondi dovevano essere considerevolmente lunghi, ed erano legati in un codino dietro al collo; solo poche ciocche ribelli sfuggivano alla presa dell'elastico, e gli contornavano il volto dalla forma dolce. Aveva grandi occhi azzurri tendenti al grigio, ipnotici, nascosti dietro lenti rotonde. - Io mi chiamo Armin Arlert. - si presentò, tendendo la mano verso di lui. - Sono il compagno di stanza di Jean. -

Pronunciò il suo nome in maniera particolare, come se fosse stranamente abituato allo sguardo diffidente negli occhi del proprio interlocutore alla sola menzione del ragazzo. Marco la strinse comunque, non sentendo il bisogno di presentarsi. - Dov'è Ymir? - domandò, la voce pesante a causa dello svenimento.

Armin si sedette su una sedia accanto al suo letto. - È rimasta a parlare con Eren da quando finalmente siamo riusciti a far sì che si alzasse dal tuo capezzale e bevesse qualcosa. Oh, Eren è il nostro terzo coinquilino. -

\- Sono rimasto svenuto per tanto? -

\- Qualche ora. - rivelò Armin. - Comprensibile, visto cosa ti è successo. -

Marco distolse lo sguardo, affondando le dita nella coperta che gli avevano appoggiato addosso. Non riusciva a non pensare alla maniera in cui gli occhi di Jean erano cambiati da verdi a neri, alle sue minacce, all'abominio che gli aveva scatenato contro di sua volontà. Vide Armin allungare una mano verso la sua e lasciò che vi si poggiasse contro, nonostante l'idea di far sentire a qualcun altro quanto stesse tremando non gli piacesse.

\- Ascolta, so che è difficile credermi e ti sembrerò un pazzo, ma Jean... non è sempre così. - spiegò. - È nel mezzo di una situazione estremamente complicata, e la sta affrontando da solo, rifiutando il mio aiuto, o quello di Eren. Probabilmente ora è da qualche parti a tormentarsi per ciò che ti ha fatto. -

Marco lo interruppe. - Ma il punto è che... io non so cosa mi abbia fatto. -

Non era esattamente così. Qualunque cosa Jean avesse fatto – e in qualunque modo avesse fatto – era riuscito a riportare in superficie ricordi dolorosi. Marco aveva ancora chiara la sensazione delle dita strette attorno al suo cuore, intente a rallentarne il battito e ucciderlo lentamente, instillandovi dentro memorie velenose. Sollevò lo sguardo verso lo specchio attaccato all'armadio, che prima non aveva notato: quello gli restituì un labbro spaccato e gonfio, svariati graffi che lui stesso si era causato nel momento in cui si era gettato contro il marciapiede, un livido violaceo dove la testa aveva ripetutamente cozzato contro il cemento. Aveva cercato di allontanare quei pensieri in maniera animalesca, e aveva fallito.

\- Davvero non hai ancora capito? - mormorò Armin. Di fronte allo sguardo confuso di Marco, poté solo abbassarsi gli occhiali e massaggiare gli occhi con le nocche delle dita. - Va bene. Dato che tu e tua sorella ci siete dentro fino al collo, temo non abbia molto senso stare zitto. -

\- Ymir? Che centra Ymir? -

Armin ignorò la sua domanda e si alzò ad aprire la porta che doveva comunicare con una seconda stanza. Dall'altra parte la conversazione accesa e animata si interruppe quasi immediatamente – Marco sentì il rumore di sedie spostate, e pochi istanti dopo Ymir comparve sulla soglia assieme ad un ragazzo appena più basso di lei. Sembrava l'opposto di Armin – dove lui, per quanto vestito in maniera semplice, appariva elegante, il ragazzo che Marco identificò come Eren falliva miseramente. Una maglia dal colletto largo ricadeva su una sua spalla, lasciandola nuda, e per quanto Marco poté vedere sia il colletto che il suo volto erano disseminati di piccole cicatrici. La più evidente attraversava il sopracciglio destro e terminava pericolosamente vicina a uno dei due occhi di un verde intenso. Si fermò accanto ad Armin e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, mentre Ymir proseguiva verso il suo letto, occupando la sedia.

\- Ehi. - lo salutò. Marco cercò di sorriderle, ma gli facevano male le labbra.

\- Ehi. - rispose invece. Era come se qualcuno avesse succhiato via voglia di vivere ed entusiasmo di entrambi. Ymir allungò la mano verso la sua in maniera simile ad Armin, ma a differenza del ragazzo la strinse quasi con violenza.

\- Avevi proprio ragione, lo sai? - sussurrò. - Sono un ingenuo e finisco sempre a farti del male. -

Ymir scosse la testa. - No. Cioè, sì. Sei un ingenuo, ma sono io quella che ti fa sempre del male. - si voltò per nascondersi alla sua vista, e Marco strinse la mano. Il solo fatto che lei fosse lì accanto a lui dimostrava quanto fosse maturata dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista prima della morte della loro madre – il solo fatto che fosse _rimasta_. Come potesse leggergli nel pensiero – e a questo punto non si sarebbe sorpreso di sapere che era possibile – lei tornò a parlare.

\- Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. - sussurrò. - Se fossi stata lì forse non sarebbe mai morta -

Non gli aveva mai chiesto scusa – lui non lo aveva mai preteso. Era troppo impegnato a considerare le conseguenze delle sue azioni, troppo impegnato a darsi la colpa. Ripensò a una nottata fredda di dicembre, molti anni prima. Ymir gli era sembrata incredibilmente piccola e spaventata, sulla soglia di casa, l'alba appena nascente alle spalle. Aveva pianto piano, implorandola di non andare – implorandola di ignorare i continui litigi con la loro madre. Era malata e a tratti i medicinali la innervosivano, rendendola irritabile. Non ce l'aveva con lei.

Ricordava la risposta di Ymir, sussurrata appena. “Non è per quello che me ne vado.” aveva detto, ma non aveva spiegato altro. Marco non le aveva chiesto nulla, troppo impegnato a reprimere i singhiozzi per pensare razionalmente. Aveva solo tredici anni, e Ymir quindici. Aveva pensato fosse un mostro d'egoismo – lo stesso che aveva costretto il loro padre ad abbandonarli, quando erano ancora troppo piccoli per ricordarlo.

Era stato allora che lei aveva teso una mano nella sua direzione, l'altra stretta attorno allo stipite della porta, i denti stretti e le lacrime represse agli angoli degli occhi. “Devi venire con me, Marco.” aveva sussurrato. “Dobbiamo andarcene prima che mamma cerchi di fare quello che ha fatto a me. Dobbiamo restare assieme.”

E a quella richiesta, Marco non aveva potuto far altro che farsi indietro, rientrando nell'ombra. Non poteva abbandonare mamma – così sola, così triste, così spaventata. Ymir aveva teso il braccio ancora più a lungo e tamburellato il piede per terra, inghiottendo lacrime e soffocandole con una rabbia nascente. “Marco, ti prego! Marco, non fare così...Non...Stupido, stupido idiota, maledetto stupido, devi venire con me!”

Era andata avanti a insultarlo fino a quando Marco non era corso al piano di sopra e si era chiuso in quella che fino a pochi minuti prima era stata la loro cameretta, affondando poi la testa nel cuscino e soffocando ogni rumore esterno. Non aveva bisogno di Ymir. Non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno – bugia – e sarebbe sopravvissuto benissimo senza di lei – bugia – e mamma aveva ragione ad urlarle che era una buona a nulla, che era troppo simile a suo padre, che sarebbe finita morta sotto un ponte proprio come lui – bugia, bugia, _bugia_.

Tornò al presente e scoprì per la prima volta in vita sua di essere grato, infinitamente grato degli occhi di Ymir. Non somigliavano a quelli di sua madre nemmeno un po'.

\- Se fossi rimasta lì saresti morta nell'incendio assieme a lei. - sussurrò. I suoi occhi sottili si aprirono in sorpresa, e piccole lacrime si riversarono fuori. Era stata una giornata piena di sorprese, ma quella fu la più piacevole. - Mi dispiace di non averti seguito. -

Lei chinò il capo e appoggiò la fronte nuda contro la sua gamba coperta. Marco le carezzò un momento i capelli, prima che lei scacciasse via la sua mano senza alzarsi. - Non toccare i capelli. - borbottò. Marco non poté fare a meno di sorridere, stavolta, nonostante il dolore alle labbra.

\- Mi devi la verità, Ymir. - disse, più fermo che poté. Lei alzò gli occhi, la bocca comunque nascosta dalla gamba di Marco. I due ragazzi si fecero avanti, Armin un attimo più di Eren.

\- Tua sorella sa solo parte della storia, quella raccontata da Eren. - il biondo si voltò verso il compagno, che teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto. - Che non è esattamente il miglior narratore che conosca. -

\- Qualcuno mi urla contro, io urlo due volte più forte. - dichiarò lui, sulla difensiva. Armin sorrise, rivoltandosi verso Marco.

\- E tu come te la cavi a raccontare? - domandò lui. Uno scintillio attraversò gli occhi del ragazzo.

\- Dipende da quanto chi mi ascolta è disposto a credere. - rispose. - Quanto sai di divinità antiche, Marco Bodt? -

 

 

* * *

 

 

Uno dei problemi di Jean, almeno a giudicare da ciò che diceva Armin, era il fatto che la sua condizione e il suo stato mentale lo portavano ad essere ipercosciente di tutto ciò che accadeva attorno a lui – in particolar modo, Jean non poteva non notare gli sguardi di chiunque gli passasse attorno, o afferrare stralci delle loro conservazioni. Quello, unito alla sua ansia cronica, lo rendeva estremamente paranoico. Ogni risata era causata da un suo errore, ogni lamentela da un suo fallimento, ogni complimento era semplicemente uno scherno nei suoi confronti.

Ma quella notte, per la prima volta in tanti anni, Jean decise di ignorare gli sguardi e le voci degli esseri viventi, concentrandosi su qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto – andare alla ricerca di una voce e uno sguardo particolare tra quelli che, fin da quando avesse memoria, gli vagavano attorno, svegliandolo al mattino e cullandolo la sera. Seduto a gambe incrociate sul prato di un parco pubblico, nell'angolo più nascosto che avesse trovato, vagò alla ricerca di un nome familiare fino a quando non l'ebbe trovato.

Lo spirito di Evangeline Bodt era uno di quelli che avrebbe definito Grigi – imparziali, neutrali, vite insignificanti. Era una donna con lunghi capelli neri, simili a quelli dei propri figli, e sarebbe stata attraente se la malattia non l'avesse sciupata, scavando i suoi lineamenti, inselvatichendola. Non aveva traccia di ustioni sul corpo – e se Jean aveva visto giusto nella visione rubata a Marco, doveva essere morta in quel modo, per cui doveva significare che non aveva rancori nei confronti di suo figlio. Lo rassicurò.

La interrogò a lungo circa ciò che doveva essere successo tra lei e sua figlia – aveva compreso qualcosa del loro rapporto dal modo in cui Ymir si era affrettata a dirgli di andarsene, non appena Marco aveva abbandonato il tavolo per ripulire il disastro da lei combinato. Se prima aveva avuto dei sospetti circa le identità segrete dei due, una volta che Ymir aveva rilasciato la propria aura – causando un mal di testa ai più sensibili tra i presenti per altro – era stato certo di aver terminato la propria ricerca.

\- Quindi l'hai sempre saputo? - domandò. La donna tremò nella luce dell'alba, e il suo corpo spirituale si sciolse su se stesso – occhi, naso, bocca e poi l'intera testa crollarono in basso, per ricomporsi a mezz'aria. Scivolò più vicina a lui, tanto vicina che Jean poté vedere le rughe attorno i suoi occhi.

\- Crudele. Non è di questo mondo. - sussurrò lei, cercando di raggiungerlo. Jean scacciò via la sua mano – non aveva tempo per la pietà, non quando cercava informazioni. E in ogni caso prestare il suo corpo mortale a uno spirito particolarmente triste non aveva mai giovato. - E lo ha corrotto. Ha portato via il mio bambino. -

\- Il suo bambino è un ventunenne con una vita perfettamente funzionale, signora Bodt. - almeno, lo era stato fino a quella notte. Jean sentì il senso di colpa afferrargli lo stomaco e contorcerlo. Capiva perché Ymir avesse cercato di mandarlo via – era nella sua natura, era ciò che aveva fatto in ogni loro vita. Ma aveva speso così tanto tempo a cercare qualcuno che sapeva avrebbe potuto comprenderlo che pensare da separarsi da lei – da _lui_ – era stato troppo devastante. Al punto da lasciare che loro prendessero il sopravvento e causassero del dolore proprio a Marco.

_Alla sua Kore._

\- Ehi, ragazzino! - alzò il capo e la donna svanì in un urlo straziante. Un uomo stava avvicinandosi. Aveva la barba lunga fino al petto e la giacca piena di pezze; Jean poteva sentire l'odore di alcool anche a tre metri di distanza, e si alzò ad afferrare la giacca che aveva abbandonato a terra.

\- Non avvicinarti. - gli intimò, la voce resa sottile dalla paura. Non ora che era così sensibile all'evocazione e così dannatamente spaventato, dannazione, no...

L'uomo non sentì ragione. Si avvicinò ridendo, una bottiglia stretta in un sacchetto di carta in una mano e la camminata resa instabile dalla sbronza. - Che ci fa un ragazzino così da solo a quest'ora, eh? Aspetti qualcuno? Aspettavi me? -

Il mal di testa era talmente familiare che Jean non badò nemmeno di portarsi le mani alle tempie per cercare di contenerlo. - Stammi lontano... - implorò. Ma poi loro gli parlarono – e come ogni volta, suonarono estremamente convincenti. Quell'uomo era un malintenzionato – se si fosse trattato di un qualunque altro ragazzino indifeso, non avrebbe esitato a fargli del male. Ma lui aveva la possibilità di porre fine alle possibilità che un episodio simile si ripetesse, e perché non avrebbe dovuto usarla?

Sorrise, sentendoli prendere il suo corpo e intrappolarlo dentro sé – calmo, tranquillo, circondato da presenze piene di attenzioni nei suoi confronti, premurose e materne. All'esterno, le anime dei violenti danzarono attorno a lui e si sfamarono della necessità di vivere dell'uomo, chiamandola a sé e sfamandosi. Non importava che Armin gli avesse detto che era sbagliato e che Ade, quello originale, non avrebbe mai agito in quel modo: immerso nel calore della sua stessa mente, appena consapevole del fatto che a due metri da lui mastini e bestie infernali stessero facendo a brandelli un uomo.

Lui non era il Dio degli Inferi, non era una divinità onnisciente e benevola. Era solo un bambino spaventato, e loro – _gli assassini, i violenti, i suicidi che portavano chiunque tentasse di fargli del male sull'orlo della follia prima di ucciderlo_ – gli volevano bene. Più di quanto chiunque gliene avrebbe mai voluto – Kore, sua madre o chiunque altro.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giuro che io stessa ho passato metà del capitolo a urlare piano “Jean no Jean ti prego NO” ma come spero abbiate capito da quest'ultima scena, Jean non ha assolutamente controllo delle sue azioni. È una condizione che risiede nel suo passato (di cui parlerò) e che è anche la ragione per cui è così socialmente inetto. Ma migliorerà, è solo questione di tempo.  
> E ora veniamo a noiiii!! Ma quanto siete belli? Tutte queste recensioni mi commuovono (commuoverebbero CHIUNQUE) e fanno sempre venire voglia di proseguire e dare il meglio di me. Giuro che troverò il tempo di rispondere a ogni recensione, appena avrò una connessione stabile. Grazie di tutto, come sempre! Al prossimo capitolo!  
> -Joice


	4. IV - Shot, shot, shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for everything oh everything  
> I’ve done from the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun  
> And then I shot shot shot a hole through everything I love  
> Do I shot shot shot a hole through every single thing that I loved  
> [Cover Art #4](https://www.facebook.com/sussurravaaicavalliealtrebellestorie/photos/a.1500662606828248.1073741828.1500655326828976/1664561473771693/?type=1) by [Kumiho5](http://kumiho5.tumblr.com)

 

 

Il tintinnio del campanello avvisò Marie e Boris del suo arrivo. Marco si era aspettato una reazione esagerata di fronte ai lividi che aveva in volto, ma vedere Marie portarsi una mano alla bocca per soffocare un urlo lo distrusse comunque.

\- Che diavolo hai fatto? Sembra ti sia passato sopra un camion. - commentò Boris, mentre lei zompettava fuori dal bancone e ad abbracciarlo. Marco non ricambiò l'abbraccio, troppo debole e stanco anche per quello, ma apprezzò il calore di quel contatto. Ne aveva bisogno.

\- Non ho avuto un weekend facile. - mormorò, ancora stretto contro Marie. - Ma è...è tutto a posto. Abbiamo denunciato l'aggressione alla polizia, è tutto a posto. -

Era una bugia palese, ma né Boris né Marie sembrarono notarlo, o sembrarono notare come Marco non avesse sorriso mezza volta dal suo arrivo nel negozio. In pochi minuti di domande rientrarono nella loro routine quotidiana, almeno loro due – per Marco fu diverso. Le chiacchiere che tanto aveva apprezzato fino a pochi giorni prima gli scivolavano addosso come acqua, senza nemmeno donare l'apparenza di un sollievo alle sue ferite invisibili e visibili. Dopo essersi cambiato e aver indossato il grembiule con l'insegna del negozio controllò un momento il cellulare – nessun messaggio da Ymir, né dai numeri che Marco aveva segnato come quelli di Eren e Armin. Jean non era ancora tornato. Infilò il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e finse un sorriso allo specchio appeso dietro alla porta antipanico, prima di spingerla e rientrare in un mondo che non apprezzava più.

 

 

* * *

 

Non fu assolutamente una conversazione facile. Marco non aveva urlato né cercato di allontanarsi dai presenti, no: aveva fatto la cosa peggiore. Era rimasto nel silenzio più totale e gelido per tutta la durata del monologo di Armin, senza nemmeno degnarsi di guardarlo negli occhi, o di guardare Ymir, al suo fianco.

\- Credo ti serva un bicchiere d'acqua. - aveva borbottato Eren, quando Armin ebbe concluso e il silenzio si fu impossessato della stanza. Si era alzato dal muro a cui si era appoggiato, allontanando lo sguardo dall'espressione catatonica di Marco. - A meno che tu non voglia qualcosa di più forte. -

\- L'acqua andrà benissimo. - aveva risposto Ymir per lui. Marco si era voltato a fissarla mentre Eren spariva dietro la porta.

\- Ti chiederei se sei mia madre e hai la facoltà di rispondere per me, ma la risposta sarebbe _SI'_ e non voglio pensarci. - aveva chinato il capo, stringendosi lo stomaco. - Urgh. Mi viene da vomitare. -

\- È comprensibile. - Armin aveva incrociato le braccia al petto. - Ti senti confuso, spaventato. L'importante è rimanere saldi alla realtà dei fatti – qualunque cosa tu sia, la tua vita rimane tua. Non devi vivere solamente pensandoci, dedicare alla tua esistenza a un compito di cui nemmeno io o Eren sappiamo nulla. Il nostro culto è morto e sepolto secoli, millenni or sono. Se esistiamo, è solamente perchè il Ciclo di reincarnazione lo richiede. -

Marco non gli aveva urlato di stare zitto e smetterla di sciorinare tutti quei termini assurdi come stessero parlando del tempo per semplice educazione. Non odiava Armin, né odiava Eren, o Ymir. Non odiava neanche Jean – non con quelle nuove informazioni in mente, difficili da accettare per quanto realtà oggettiva. Si strinse su se stesso, comunque restio ad accettare dal nulla quella novità.

\- Io non esisto perchè uno stupido intervento divino lo ha richiesto. - aveva mormorato alla fine. I pensieri erano volati alle figurine religiose disseminate nella casa in cui era cresciuto, al fervore con cui sua madre si era dedicata a un dio che in realtà era un diciannovenne spaventato dalla propria ombra. - Esisto perchè ho deciso di continuare a farlo nonostante tutto quello che mi è accaduto. Esisto perchè _lo voglio io_. -

\- È quel che continuiamo a ripeterci da circa dieci anni, bello. - di nuovo Eren. Marco aveva teso una mano tremante ad afferrare il bicchiere che gli aveva porto, insultandosi mentalmente quando questo era quasi caduto a terra. - Tu sei nuovo. Ti aiuteremo noi. -

Le mani strette contro il vetro, Marco si era voltato contro Ymir. Lei non lo stava guardando. Lei non era “nuova”. Lei aveva sempre saputo – sapeva da dieci anni almeno, da quando se n'era andata di casa, forse anche di prima. Era quella la causa dei tanti litigi contro la loro madre? Aveva creduto che lei ne sapesse qualcosa, che fosse colpa sua?

Non gliel'aveva domandato. Aveva bevuto l'acqua, pregando di risvegliarsi da quell'incubo, ma a metà sorso si era resa conto di non sapere a chi o cosa rivolgere le proprie preghiere.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ymir entrò in negozio verso mezzogiorno, quando finiva il turno di Boris. Marco lo sentì praticamente squittire e rifugiarsi in fretta nel retro.

\- Faccio davvero così paura? - mormorò lei, appoggiando le chiavi di casa e il pranzo di Marco sul bancone.

\- Credo sia la cosa della, uh, sai, aura nuova o come l'ha chiamata Armin. - mormorò, senza emozione nella voce. Giocherellò con i petali di una rosa che avevano poggiata sul bancone, ritirandosi con una smorfia quando questa iniziò a crescere sotto le sue dita. _Cristo._ \- Qualche novità? -

Ymir sbuffò. - Sto cercando di ricontenerla, l'aura. Mi ero talmente abituata a farlo che non l'ho tirata fuori per quasi otto anni, sai? È come...quando tiri fuori il foglietto illustrativo di qualche medicinale e poi cerchi di ripiegarlo. Non lo ripiegherai mai alla stessa maniera dell'originale, rimane sempre tutto brutto e spiegazzato e non riesci a richiudere la confezione... -

Marco alzò gli occhi al cielo. - Qualche novità? - ripetè. Boris uscì dal retro e salutò entrambi prima di correre via dal negozio. Marie era all'appartamento di sopra a riposare, e ora erano soli. Ymir si rilassò visibilmente, e a un suo sospiro i gerani alla sua sinistra iniziarono a fiorire nuovi petali. Marco resistette per miracolo alla tentazione di prendersi a sberle, mentre lei mormorava “Ops”.

\- Eren ha detto che proverà a chiamare un paio di persone che potrebbero averlo visto, ma Jean ancora non si trova. - lo informò. - Io sto mettendo in giro voci, ma Detroit non è un paesino. Un ragazzino potrebbe nascondersi ovunque. - si passò una mano fra i capelli, scompigliandoli. - Mi sento in colpa. -

\- Non è colpa tua. - la rimbeccò Marco, asciutto nei toni. Beh, non lo era _del tutto_ ; pareva fosse nella natura di Ymir farsi gli affari suoi, e nonostante lei si rifiutasse di accettare almeno quella parte di realtà, Marco sapeva che aveva cercato di allontanare Jean per desiderio di proteggere suo fratello minore, non per gelosia materna. _Ugh._

\- Vedrai che lo troveremo. E poi potrai chiedergli scusa. Magari fargli una coroncina di fiori in segno di scuse. -

Ymir smise di tormentarsi una ciocca e lo guardò di sbieco. - Voglio chiedergli scusa e prenderlo a calci in culo per aver fatto preoccupare i suoi amici in questo modo. Poi magari penserò a una corona di fiori. E un abbraccio. - i capelli che aveva arrotolato sul dito indice ricaddero non appena mollò la presa, vagamente ondulati. - Povero ragazzo. -

Marco non replicò. Compativa Jean quanto Ymir, forse – _probabilmente_ – più di lei. Armin aveva spiegato loro qualcosa circa la sua situazione – come lui ed Eren avessero deciso di andare a vivere in dormitorio con lui per controllarlo da vicino, come spesso la notte lo trovasse alzato a conversare con uno o più defunti restii ad andarsene in pace, come sembrasse semplicemente attirare in maniera pericolosa le anime di coloro che avevano commesso crimini, abbandonandosi al loro volere. L'Ade era un luogo, ma era anche ciò che Jean portava dentro sé – la proiezione della sua anima. E in quanto tale, fino a quando non ne avesse avuto il controllo totale i defunti avrebbero potuto giocherellare con quell'anima come e quanto desideravano, in assenza di forza di volontà. I folli adoravano tanta passività.

\- Dobbiamo trovarlo. - sussurrò. - Non sei l'unica che vuole chiedergli scusa. -

Ymir annuì, nonostante sembrasse sul punto di protestare. Probabilmente credeva Marco non avesse nulla da farsi scusare, ma lui non era della stessa idea. Si tenne il pensiero per sé, mentre lei si alzava e dirigeva verso l'uscita.

\- Cristo, ha cominciato a piovere e sono senza ombrello. - borbottò. Alzò il cappuccio della felpa, sbuffando annoiata.

\- Ymir. - Marco la guardò voltarsi verso di lui, e si leccò le labbra prima di proseguire. - Ripetimelo, ti prego. Non riesco a crederci. Non ce la faccio, se non me lo dici tu. -

Le spalle di lei si abbassarono, mentre il suo volto si addolcì. - Io e te siamo semplicemente due persone speciali, Marco. Nulla di più. - sorrise. Di fronte all'espressione corrucciata di lui riuscì a mantenere la calma, cosa più unica che rara. - Sei libero di vivere la tua vita senza curartene. Io l'ho fatto per quasi otto anni, Marco. -

\- Non ora che lui è coinvolto. - rispose. - Non posso negare di essere la reincarnazione della divinità greca dei fiorellini quando un ragazzo più piccolo di me gira per la città con una nube di cadaveri attorno. -

Ymir attese qualche secondo prima di aprire la porta del negozio, e li trascorse fissando Marco – rigido, composto, disperato. - Immagino tu abbia ragione. Ma su una cosa hai davvero torto. - fece spallucce. - La divinità greca dei fiorellini sono io. -

Lasciò il negozio con il sorriso sulle labbra di chi è soddisfatto di avere avuto almeno l'ultima parola in un litigio, nonostante avessero avuto una semplice discussione pacifica. Ymir era fatta così – dea o non dea, era sua sorella. La ragazza che l'aveva cresciuto per quindici anni facendosi forza di fronte all'abbandono di un padre e alla malattia di una madre, abbandonandolo solo durante il suo primo vero atto di – giustificato – egoismo. Marco tornò ad occuparsi del negozio un po' più sollevato, saltando di un metro ad ogni messaggio ricevuto. Una notifica di qualche stupido giochino che doveva aver installato per sbaglio, poco importante. Un messaggio di Ymir che gli chiedeva di passare a prendere le uova, straordinariamente ordinario. Un altro messaggio di Ymir, questa volta una lamentela (“Lascia stare, ci vado io. Ho voglia di una frittata. Ma si è rotto l'ombrello e mi si sta CONGELANDO IL CULO QUA FUORI FOTTUTO MICHIGAN”), che ignorò.

La quarta volta il cellulare gli restituì il nome di Eren, e una telefonata in arrivo. Rispose immediatamente, quasi troppo rapido a prenderla. - L'avete trovato? - domandò.

\- Woh, piano, bello. - rispose la voce distante di Eren; doveva essersi allontanato dal cellulare. - No, ma abbiamo una specie di pista. È stato a dormire da un nostro amico ieri sera, un certo Reiner, e ha parlato di una commissione o qualcosa da fare nella Lower East Side, a Lafayette Park. Puoi andare a cercarlo, dopo il lavoro? Io e Armin siamo bloccati, lui a lezione ed io a lavoro. -

\- Ma certo! - Marco annuì. Non c'era tempo di pensare al fatto che non conoscesse molto di quella zona o all'assenza di un ombrello. Dovevano rintracciarlo il prima possibile, e già solo sapere che stesse bene era un sollievo. - Vedrò quello che posso fare. -

Un sospiro statico attraversò il ricevitore. - Non è la prima volta che quell'idiota ci fa preoccupare. - rivelò. - Armin ci teneva a scusarsi per avervi coinvolto. -

Marco sentì il campanello d'ingresso. Incredibile che avessero clienti anche con quella pioggia. - Non mi sarei potuto tirare indietro comunque. Devo riagganciare. -

Si salutarono. Marco servì il signore di mezza età entrato ad acquistare un mazzo per l'anniversario della moglie quasi inconsapevole di ciò che stava facendo. Pensò a Lafayette Park, a come avrebbe approcciato Jean.

Non sarebbe stata la più facile delle conversazioni; ma poi realizzò che nessuna delle sue conversazioni precedenti con Jean lo era stata, e si rilassò leggermente. Solo leggermente.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marie finì per prestargli un ombrello dei suoi, lamentandosi del fatto che le sue condizioni erano già pessime e ignorandolo quando Marco le fece notare che la pioggia non lo avrebbe _preso a cazzotti_. Era un pensiero carino e gentile, ma Marie aveva notoriamente un gusto particolare per l'orrido, e quando lo aprì l'ombrello rivelò due adorabili orecchiette verdi e un musino da ranocchia. Pensò che se si fosse messo a piangere, magari sotto la pioggia nessuno l'avrebbe notato.

Si incamminò ringraziando ogni divinità celesti (e forse anche se stesso) che Nile fosse quello incaricato di occuparsi del design del negozio, e non sua moglie. La fermata del pullman non era lontana, ma il mezzo non sarebbe passato prima di altri dieci umidi minuti. Si ritrovò a giocherellare col cellulare, e a comporre un messaggio da inviare ad Eren e Armin contemporaneamente, chiedendo loro se il già citato Reiner che aveva ospitato Jean fosse uno di... _loro_. La risposta non tardò ad arrivare da parte di entrambi: Eren rispose con un semplice “sì”, mentre Armin gli spiegò che Reiner era un Dormiente come lui, ovvero qualcuno non ancora in grado di utilizzare appieno i propri poteri, e che ne avrebbero riparlato di persona. Marco sospirò, rimettendo in tasca il cellulare. Avrebbe dovuto informarsi circa i nomi e quella faccenda dei...poteri, o delle abilità, o qualunque cosa fossero.

Il bus lo trasportò fino al centro commerciale di Lafayette Park – da lì, trovare Jean era ompito suo. Si rifugiò sotto l'entrata del centro commerciale, cercando di immergersi nella mentalità di Jean e pensando a dove sarebbe potuto andare. Era un ragazzo pieno di sorprese e contraddizioni; forse in un posto all'aperto, nonostante la pioggia?

Il cellulare vibrò proprio in quel momento. Marco fissò il numero sconosciuto sullo schermo, chiedendosi chi fosse prima di accettare la telefonata. - Pronto? -

\- Ehi, lentiggini. -

Sobbalzò appena. Era bassa e modificata dal ricevitore, ma riconobbe subito la voce di Jean. - Jean! - esclamò, con quasi lo stesso entusiasmo con cui aveva risposto alla chiamata di Eren. - Aspetta. Questo non è il tuo numero di telefono. -

Ci fu un lungo minuto di silenzio. - ...potrei aver rubato il cellulare di Reiner, ieri sera. -

\- Jean! -

\- Avevo la batteria scarica ed ero senza caricabatteria, non potevo rimanere a secco! E lui ne ha tre, avere tre cellulari dovrebbe essere considerato crimine perseguibile. - tacque un attimo, per poi sbruffare. - Ti ho visto scendere dall'autobus, comunque. -

Marco si guardò attorno freneticamente, cercandolo. - Inutile che mi cerchi, non sono lì fisicamente. E smettila di girare in tondo, sembri scemo. - intervenne Jean. Marco smise immediatamente.

\- Devo venire da te. - dichiarò Marco, stringendo la presa sul telefono. - Parlarti di persona. Non puoi continuare a scappare. -

Jean attese qualche secondo prima di rispondere. - Non ti avrei chiamato se non avessi avuto voglia di _costituirmi_ , no? Sono dentro al parco. Gira a destra quando entri, la quarta panchina. - riagganciò prima che Marco potesse rispondere. Lui riaprì l'ombrello – ignorando lo sguardo divertito di un paio di passanti – e seguì le sue istruzioni, entrando dentro al parco.

Più la figura scura seduta sulla quarta panchina si faceva vicina e chiara, più Marco sentiva un groppo alla gola impedirgli di ragionare su ciò che avrebbe detto. Aveva pensato e ripensato alle parole da utilizzare per tutta la tratta del pullman, ma quando vide il cappuccio calato sulla testa del ragazzo si rese conto di non avere parole per esprimere ciò che pensava. Lui alzò la testa e strinse gli occhi, per osservare meglio il profilo di Marco in controluce e offuscato dalla pioggia.

\- Wow. È un ombrello davvero brutto. -

Marco schioccò le labbra un attimo, prima di rispondere. - Ne sono tristemente consapevole. - mormorò. - Posso sedermi? -

Jean si fece di lato e Marco si sistemò accanto a lui, tendendo l'ombrello in modo che coprisse entrambi e stringendo appena i denti alla sensazione del metallo bagnato contro il sedere. Jean mormorò un ringraziamento, e si abbassò il cappuccio. Aveva un livido sotto l'occhio sinistro.

\- E quelli sono dei lividi davvero brutti. - commentò, percorrendo con lo sguardo il taglio sul labbro di Marco. - Mi dispiace. -

Suonò tanto arrendevole e onestamente dispiaciuto che l'ultima goccia di risentimento che Marco provava nei suoi confronti si sciolse come neve al sole. - Sì...beh...anche tu non sembri essere messo molto bene. -

Jean si toccò il livido sotto l'occhio. - No, questo guarirà in fretta. Stavo litigando con un barbone per un pezzo di pane e ho cercato in ogni modo di non far sì che _loro_ prendessero il sopravvento. E il tipo mi ha tirato un cazzotto. - unì le mani sulle proprie gambe, torcendosele, evidentemente in imbarazzo. - Sai di cosa sto parlando, vero? -

Marco annuì. - Armin mi ha raccontato tutto. -

Alla menzione di quel nome, Jean strinse gli occhi ed emise un lungo sospiro. - Sapevo che eri Kore. L'ho sempre saputo. Non puoi ancora vederla, ma...emani un'aura unica. Profumi di fiori. - si voltò, forse per nascondere il rossore sulle guance. - Se Armin ti ha raccontato tutto, ti avrà anche raccontato che non è saggio starmi attorno. -

\- Mi ha raccontato che io e mia sorella, assieme a un numero imprecisato di altri individui, siamo la più recente reincarnazione di esseri dai poteri sovrannaturali che per questa loro innata capacità sono credute divinità immortali. - annuì Marco. - Gli ho creduto quando ha detto questo, e gli ho creduto quando mi ha detto che sei una persona estremamente sola e estremamente bisognosa d'aiuto. -

Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Marco si perse ad ascoltare il rumore delle gocce infrante contro il telo dell'ombrello e sul sentiero sterrato del parco, e nel gioco infantile del cercare di inseguire una sola goccia di pioggia verso il terreno. Accanto a lui poteva quasi sentire il cervello di Jean pensare alla prossima mossa da compiere, e decise di interruppere quel suo rimuginare.

\- Non so quasi niente di questa tua condizione, ma so che deve fare male. - intervenne; sorrise all'espressione vagamente sorpresa di Jean. - E ho visto come la tua scomparsa ha preoccupato Armin ed Eren. Hai due amici che ti vogliono più bene di quanto immagini. -

\- Due amici? - domandò Jean, come sempre estraneo al termine. Il sorriso di Marco si riscaldò.

\- Tre. - lo corresse. Vedere il volto di Jean aprirsi in un sorriso sincero quanto quello che l'aveva entusiasmato al minimo accenno della mitologia greca lo rassicurò. Aveva un sorriso stupendo, ed era un peccato che lo mostrasse così raramente. - Però credo sinceramente che dovresti telefonare ai tuoi coinquilini. Dire loro che stai bene. -

Il sorriso non scomparve, ma Jean tornò a torcersi le dita. - Oh, ora inizi a suonare come uno degli strizzacervelli dei centri di recupero. Solo che loro non sorridevano, e sembravano più interessati ai lacci delle loro scarpe che a me. -

\- Sei stato in un centro di recupero? - domandò, sorpreso. Jean fece una smorfia e scosse la testa, portandosi l'unghia dell'anulare alle labbra.

\- Per un periodo. In tre centri diversi. - rivelò. - Poi adozione, ma non ha funzionato. Quando al quarto riformatorio si sono resi conto che ormai avevo sedici anni e potevo cavarmela da solo mi hanno buttato fuori. È stato a quel punto che ho incontrato Eren e Armin. Loro hanno sempre vissuto da soli e...beh, ci siamo trovati parecchio, vuoi con l'essere odiati dal mondo e il... - agitò le dita in aria. - Come lo chiama tua sorella? Magicabula? -

\- Abracadabra. - lo corresse Marco, scuotendo la testa. Il braccio iniziava a fargli male per il prolungato sforzo di tenere l'ombrello a coprirli entrambi, ma non osò chiedere a Jean di allontanarsi dal parco. La pioggia sembrava averlo rilassato, nonostante avesse tutta la felpa zuppa. - Che è successo a tua madre? -

Jean si rabbuiò. Piantò i piedi per bene nel terreno fangoso, prima di rispondere. - Vivevamo da soli. Lei lavorava...sempre. - Marco pensò a sua madre. Sì, conosceva l'antifona. - Quando non lavorava, era a casa con un poco di buono. Non è che si vendesse... è che la aiutavano a mantenere la casa, le spese, me. Solo che poi per un periodo è rimasta con uno di loro, e a lui io non piacevo troppo. -

Si torse un dito abbastanza da sussultare appena per il dolore provocatosi. Tremando e spaventato da una sua reazione, Marco allungò una mano a stringere la sua; la trovò piacevolmente arrendevole e alla ricerca di contatto umano, che cedette volentieri. Se era quello il massimo che poteva fare, allora l'avrebbe fatto.

\- Una sera lui si arrabbiò con lei e io mi misi in mezzo. Ero piccolo, troppo piccolo per capire che un bambino non può nulla contro un adulto; lui mi strattonò con sé mentre usciva dall'appartamento, lei cercò di fermarlo. Non so chi abbia spinto per primo, non so di chi sia stata la colpa...ma caddi dalle scale. E mentre cadevo, sentivo ogni osso del mio corpo spezzarsi, ogni muscolo irrigidirsi. - Marco strinse la sua mano più forte del dovuto, ma lui non lasciò la presa. - Quando arrivai in fondo mi resi conto di non vedere più nulla. Avevo paura, avevo solo una vaga idea di cosa fosse la morte. Lo compresi subito dopo, però, perchè lei stessa si presentò a me e mi disse che non sarebbe giunto il momento fino a quando lei non avesse deciso così. Riaprii gli occhi e in cima alle scale mia madre prendeva a pugni l'uomo, diceva di essere scesa a controllare e che non avevo più battito. Che ero morto. Che era colpa sua. E allora la chiamai, perchè ero sicuro che vedermi vivo l'avrebbe confortata, che avrebbe smesso di piangere. -

Rimase in silenzio per un attimo. Marco ne approfittò per asciugare le lacrime che già avevano fatto capolino agli angoli dei suoi occhi, ma questo non impedì a una seconda ondata di lacrime di rovesciarsi sul suo volto.

\- Avevo un braccio spezzato e piegato dietro la schiena, la mascella staccata dal resto del volto, lividi ovunque. E urlavo il suo nome. - lo sentì piangere. Era una tristezza forte, tanto forte che per un momento Marco si sentì in dovere di catturarla e farla sua; fu il momento più brutto della sua vita. - Non esiste una madre che voglia il cadavere di suo figlio che la chiama e la implora. Si ritirò dietro di lui, urlando...mi misi a piangere. E per la prima volta _loro_ presero il sopravvento. -

Marco lasciò andare la sua mano di colpo. Pur avendo gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Jean si chinò a guardare l'assenza di quel contatto – non si accorse delle braccia di Marco che si stringevano forti attorno al suo corpo terribilmente piccolo e fradicio fino a quando non fu dentro quell'abbraccio, e a quel punto potè solo rimanere fermo, spaventato da qualcosa che forse non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Alzò le mani e conficcò le dita nel giubbotto di Marco, chinandosi nell'incavo della sua spalla per piangere là dove nessuno a parte lui l'avrebbe sentito. - Mi dispiace di averle atto del male. - sussurrò. Il profumo di fiori era inebriante, fuori dal mondo. - Mi dispiace di _averti_ fatto del male. Mi dispiace di essere me. -

\- Shhh, Jean. Non parlare. -

\- Non chiedo che tu ti innamori di me. - continuò lui, ignorandolo. - Non è così che funziona, lo so, ma s...speravo così tanto di poterti trovare. -

Marco portò una mano alla sua testa, poggiando le dita contro i capelli rasati e carezzandoli in lenti movimenti circolari. Innamorarsi di lui? Non aveva nemmeno considerato la possibilità, né lo fece allora. Jean aveva bisogno di un amico, qualcuno che non si limitasse a fregiarsi di quel termine ma gli dimostrasse davvero quanto potesse significare. - Sarò qui ogni volta che mi vorrai. Sarò qui. - ripetè, con più enfasi. - Anime destinate a stare assieme non equivale a relazione, giusto? Sarò qui. Ogni volta che vorrai. -

Jean rispose con un'unica parola, e continuò a ripeterla fin quasi ad addormentarsi contro il petto di Marco, troppo stanco e finalmente tranquillo abbastanza per godersi il sonno. Marco lo lasciò fare fino a quando non ebbe smesso di piovere – arrivò quasi ad addormentarsi lui stesso, le dita ancora impegnate a carezzare i capelli di Jean. Non era sicuro di aver mai sentito un “ _grazie_ ” così disperato e onesto in tutta la sua vita. Non era nemmeno sicuro di aver mai _conosciuto_ qualcuno tanto disperato e onesto quanto Jean.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- Sono a casa. -

Erano passate solamente due ore da quando Jean si era svegliato contro il petto di Marco, scusandosi un numero imbarazzante di volte per l'accaduto. Marco aveva insistito che era tutto a posto, poi insistito sul comprargli qualcosa da mangiare, poi insistito sul riaccompagnarlo all'appartamento che lui, Armin ed Eren condividevano nel complesso scolastico del College for Creative Studies, che comunque non era troppo distante da casa sua. Jean aveva appena aperto la porta e annunciato la propria presenza, quando lui e Marco furono gratificati dall'immagine di Eren e Armin, petti nudi esposti al mondo e tute larghe, impegnati a...soffocarsi l'un l'altro sul tappeto con le rispettive bocche, probabilmente. Jean li fissò per un lungo momento, mentre Marco sentiva il rossore sulle sue guance raggiungere tonalità sconosciute all'uomo. Poi richiuse la porta e si avviò lungo il corridoio, urlando “ _E DORMO DA REINER_ ”. Solo la mano di Marco che afferrò svelta il suo cappuccio lo bloccò da una fuga a rotta di collo da quello spettacolo; il ragazzo moro aprì la porta con cautela, trovando Armin impegnato a indossare una maglietta, paonazzo quanto lui, e Eren seduto sul pavimento visibilmente contrariato. - Possiamo entrare? - domandò, la voce un po' troppo acuta.

\- C...certo! - Armin si arruffò i capelli e si diresse verso di loro, sorridendo alla vista di Jean. - Sei tornato! -

\- E me ne vado subito! - protestò lui, graffiando sulla porta ormai chiusasi alle sue spalle. Marco alzò gli occhi al cielo. - Perchè vi dovete saltare addosso appena giro le spalle? Perchè fate questo ai miei poveri occhi da tre anni a questa parte? -

\- Ci stavamo _allenando_ , brutto idiota. - commentò Eren, alzandosi e andandogli incontro. Marco ebbe l'impressione che la stanza fosse improvvisamente più calda, e che quel calore provenisse soprattutto dal corpo del ragazzo moro e basso. - Non è colpa mia se sai così poco di sesso da confonderlo con il _pentahlon_.. -

\- Forse è perchè tu non sai fare entrambi. -

\- RAGAZZI! - Marco si coprì le mani con le orecchie all'urlo di Armin. - Ora che siamo tutti qui, gradirei parlare con Marco. -

Eren si allontanò da Jean e la temperatura diminuì leggermente. - E comunque mi devi ancora delle scuse per essere scomparso così. -

Sembrava notevolmente sconvolto dalla ricomparsa di Jean, ma lui non vi badò, preferendo allontanarsi per togliersi i vestiti ancora bagnati a scusarsi come effettivamente avrebbe dovuto. Marco lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non scomparve dietro la porta del bagno, e Armin non sospirò sollevato.

\- È il loro modo di volersi bene, credimi. - spiegò. Invitò Marco a seguirlo nel cucinotto, dove si sedettero a bere un tè che Armin doveva aver preparato sin da quando Marco lo aveva avvisato – braccio dolorante e leggermente addormentato dal peso del corpo di Jean – che sarebbero arrivati presto. Era ancora abbastanza caldo da poter essere gustato, e Marco lo mandò giù grato del pensiero. - Allora, ora che Jean è di nuovo tra noi direi di cominciare a parlare seriamente di questa faccenda. - Armin incrociò le gambe sulla sedia e strinse le mani attorno alla tazza tiepida, portandosela alle labbra. - Come va con il tuo shock emotivo? -

Marco alzò le spalle. - Ora meglio. Credo centri l'aver parlato con Jean. - rispose, sincero. - Faccio un po' fatica a comprendere come funziona il quadro generale, diciamo. -

Jean entrò nella stanza in quel momento. Indosso aveva una maglia di molte taglie troppo larga per lui che ricadeva sulle sue spalle e una tuta, i piedi nudi. Marco non l'aveva mai visto senza un solo indumento nero, e la maglia bianca era un piacevole contrasto – lo faceva sembrare più piccolo, e più...normale. Si chiese distrattamente se scoprire dei suoi poteri così presto non avesse influenzato un po' troppo la sua personalità, come non sembrava essere accaduto agli altri che aveva incontrato fino a quel momento. - Ed ecco perchè ho deciso di chiamare in riunione tutte le divinità che conosciamo, qui a Detroit. - sorrise Armin. Lo sguardo di Marco indugiò ancora un momento sul modo in cui le scapole di Jean si abbassavano e alzavano mentre lui si allungava a recuperare un pacco di biscotti da una credenza, per poi tornare su Armin e il suo sorrisetto soddisfatto.

\- Cos...ce ne sono altri? -

\- Il predeffeffore di Jean gnogn era completamente uno ffemo. - commentò Eren, la bocca piena di patatine. Jean prese un biscotto dalla scatola e glielo tirò dietro, ma Eren lo afferrò a mezz'aria _coi denti_ , ingoiandolo poi con le patatine. - Abbiamo il sospetto che funzioni così: tutte le divinità muoiono. Ade, che sarebbe il nome antico di Jean, muore per ultimo; prima di morire chiama a sé le anime delle divinità e dona loro nuovi corpi, nuove vite. Ovviamente deve tenere tutti vicini, quindi li manderà più o meno nella stessa città. -

\- Qualcosa dev'essere andato storto durante l'ultimo ciclo di reincarnazione, visto che molti di noi hanno solo una vaga idea di chi possano essere, ma non sappiamo ancora cosa. - proseguì Armin. - Io e Eren siamo a Detroit da tre anni, e finora siamo riusciti a trovare Jean e almeno altri due Dormienti come te. Tua sorella è già una divinità a tutti gli effetti, anche se è riuscita a nascondersi molto bene, e lo sono anche altri due di quelli che abbiamo trovato. Dovrebbero raggiungerci tra poco. - osservò l'orologio appeso alla parete della cucina. - Se guida lui, dovrebbero arrivare anche in anticipo. -

E così i Dormienti erano tutti quelli che non avevano ancora sbloccato le proprie memorie e i propri poteri. Marco osservò Armin ed Eren, chiedendosi cosa avesse portato loro al risveglio. Non l'aveva nemmeno chiesto ad Ymir, e non aveva idea di cosa potesse esserle successo.

Rimasero a chiacchierare del più e del meno per almeno altri quindici minuti, prima che il campanello d'ingresso suonasse. - Vado io. - rispose Eren, abbandonando il sacchetto di patatine e dirigendosi alla porta.

\- Gira sempre a petto nudo? - domandò Marco, tanto per riempire il silenzio. Vide Armin avvampare, e Jean sghignazzare.

\- Lui dice che è più comodo. - commentò quest'ultimo. - Ma sappiamo tutti che ad Armin la cosa _piace._ -

\- N...non mi piace per niente. - balbettò lui, raddrizzando gli occhiali sul naso con un gesto nervoso. Non ebbe il tempo di dire altro, però; una montagna di muscoli e capelli biondi corse nella stanza e lo strinse in un abbraccio tanto forte da sollevarlo quasi dalla sedia, seguito da niente meno che Ymir.

\- Questo gorilla è amico vostro? - la sentì urlare ad Eren, che rise a crepapelle alla vista di Jean costretto allo stesso trattamento di Armin. Lo sconosciuto si voltò poi verso Marco, dirigendosi verso di lui alla velocità della luce e afferrandogli la mano. Aveva un sorriso brillante, e piccoli occhi azzurri pieni di vita, infuocati. Marco notò che zoppicava leggermente, ma la cosa non gli impediva di correre da una parte all'altra della stanza. - Tu devi essere Marco! - urlò, scuotendo la sua mano con una forza tale che Marco credette fosse sul punto di staccargliela. Aveva una voce profonda, ma vivace come tutto il resto della sua personalità. - Io sono Reiner Braun! -

\- Piacere di conoscerti. - Marco sorrise, anche se confuso. Era questo il ragazzo che aveva ospitato Jean a dormire? Sembrava difficile anche solo immaginarli soli nella stessa stanza – erano praticamente _opposti_. Doveva essere stato sul serio disperato. Il campanello suonò di nuovo proprio in quel momento, e Marco vide Armin alzarsi. - Sarà meglio spostarci tutti in sala. - propose. - Non ho esattamente voglia di sentire Levi rimproverarmi il modo in cui tengo la cucina di nuovo. L'ultima volta si è lamentato per un'ora intera. -

\- Levi?! - esclamarono Marco e Ymir, quasi all'unisono. Lo sguardo di lei incontrò quello di lui a mezz'aria, mentre Armin apriva la porta di casa.

Sull'uscio comparvero tre volti, di cui solo uno già conosciuto. Marco notò subito che erano adulti molto più in là con gli anni rispetto al resto dei presenti, nonostante almeno uno di loro – il già citato e già conosciuto Levi – non lo dimostrasse minimamente. Si trattava di due uomini e una donna; Levi stava in mezzo a loro, il più basso dei tre e il più corrucciato, con quei capelli neri sempre cadenti sul volto e quell'espressione eternamente disgustata dall'universo. L'altro uomo era alto, molto più alto di lui – e anche di Reiner, che pure era di un'altezza considerevole. Indossava un lungo cappotto scuro slacciato, sotto cui Marco intravide una divisa da poliziotto, e aveva corti capelli biondi pettinati in una maniera tale da farlo sembrare forse leggermente più anziano della sua età.

La donna raggiungeva un'altezza che era a metà tra quella di Levi e quella dello sconosciuto, ma era incredibilmente diversa da entrambi. Lunghi capelli castani e in disordine erano raccolti dietro la testa, e il modo in cui i ciuffi di capelli sparavano ovunque la facevano sembrare ancora più matta. Aveva occhiali simili a quelli di Armin sul volto, e un'espressione tanto eccitata da far invidia a quella entusiasta di Reiner. Fu lei a guardare tutti i presenti e sorridere, mentre Armin tirava il chiavistello della porta.

\- Credo che ci siamo tutti. - commentò. Aveva una voce squillante, quasi tremante d'eccitazione. - Direi che possiamo cominciare. -

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I am out of touch, I am out of my place when I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space  
> Oh I'm wishing you're here but I’m wishing you're gone  
> I can’t have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong  
> Oh I'm going to mess this up oh this is just my luck over and over and over again”
> 
> Mah, diciamo soltanto che probabilmente non ho mai passato un capitolo ascoltando una stessa canzone così tante volte. Trovo che Shots descrivi molto bene la situazione di Jean e il suo modo di ragionare, che lo rende il mio bimbo speciale e prezioso.  
> Siamo quasi alla fine del primo arco narrativo, l'introduzione – nel prossimo capitolo buona parte dei punti ancora non molto chiari della storia verranno spiegati. Inoltre se siete interessati non perdetevi il primo extra della storia che posterò sabato, “Nobody Will Love You Like I Do”, una smut Eremin ambientata prima del loro incontro con Jean. Si tratta di un approfondimento della loro relazione ma ehi, è smut, perchè perdervela? ùvù  
> Grazie per aver letto, se avete voglia fatemi sapere che ne pensate e ci rivediamo al prossimo capitolo!  
> -Joice


	5. V - I'm gonna start to pray

 

 

 

  
  
  
[Cover Art #5](https://www.facebook.com/sussurravaaicavalliealtrebellestorie/photos/a.1500662606828248.1073741828.1500655326828976/1668167463411094/?type=1) by [Kumiho5](http://kumiho5.tumblr.com/)  
  


Mentre i presenti si sistemavano meglio nella stanza e Armin si avvicinava a un computer portatile collegato ad un proiettore, Marco ne approfittò per avvicinarsi ad Ymir. Sua sorella fissava Levi, che fino a pochi minuti prima era stato semplicemente una figura di sfondo delle vite di entrambi.

\- Tu lo sapevi? - le domandò. Lei scosse la testa.

\- Hai presente quella specie di...schermatura che uso io, per coprire la mia aura? Il foglietto illustrativo? - Marco annuì. - È una tecnica rozza, probabilmente perchè ci sono arrivata da sola. Ma lui...non solo l'ha nascosta completamente, ma sembra averla affinata tanto da passare addirittura inosservato. È come se fosse un'ombra sullo sfondo, fino a quando non la rilascia. -

\- E ora l'ha rilasciata? - domandò di nuovo. Per la prima volta desiderò avere le sue stesse capacità. 

\- In parte, credo. Difficile dirlo, quando non so esattamente quanto sia potente. - la guardò mordersi le unghie, nervosa. - Ma anche gli altri due non sono da meno. E anche il gorilla biondo ha il suo perchè. -

Il trio di adulti si era sistemato su delle sedie portate dalla cucina, ma Reiner si era stravaccato sul divano, occupandone quasi metà e stringendo Jean ed Eren – visibilmente in imbarazzo, e visibilmente restii ad abbandonare il rispettivo posto – in un angolo. Marco si lasciò scivolare contro la parete e Ymir lo seguì a ruota, incrociando le gambe e togliendosi le scarpe. Il clima era più rilassato di quanto Marco avrebbe creduto, visto l'argomento di cui avrebbero discusso.

\- Ok, ci siamo. - Armin rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto allo schermo del computer e poi si allontanò per rivolgersi al suo piccolo pubblico, chiaramente emozionato. - Ok, innanzitutto grazie di essere venuti. - mormorò, rivolgendosi agli adulti.

Fu il biondo a parlare, una voce anche più profonda di quella di Reiner e un tono molto più pacato e composto di quello del ragazzo. - Una scoperta del genere vale un turno perso a lavoro. - sorrise, spostando lo sguardo di un azzurro glaciale su Ymir e Marco. Lui si sentì rabbrividire dall'intensità di quegli occhi, o forse centrava l'aura che ancora non poteva percepire appieno. Ymir, meno impressionata, ricambiò lo sguardo.

\- Che ci fa qui un poliziotto? - domandò. - Credevo che non ti piacesse girare in compagnia degli sbirri, Levi. -

Lui la fissò annoiato. - Infatti non ho mai detto di apprezzare la sua compagnia. -

\- Oh, ma...Levi! - il biondo si portò una mano al petto, come se quell'affermazione lo avesse ferito fisicamente. Levi sbruffò, ignorandolo. - C'è qualcos'altro che devo sapere circa gli apprezzamenti alla mia persona? -

La donna dai capelli scuri al suo fianco alzò una mano in aria, saltellando sul posto. Lui la fissò inebetito, prima che lei prendesse parola. - Io ti voglio bene, Erwin. Tipo...tipo tutto il bene che Levi non riesce a contenere in quel suo metro e venti. -

\- Metro e _SESSANTA_... - sibilò lui, ma la sua correzione si perse nella risata acuta della donna, che si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò ai due fratelli. Marco strinse la sua mano con un accenno d'esitazione. La donna aveva un che di materno e gli ricordava Marie, solo...una versione _estrema_ della sua principale. - Io sono Hanji Zoe, e mi occupo di forgiare le giovani menti alla bellezza della cultura. -

\- Fa la maestra alle elementari. - intervenne Levi, di fronte allo sguardo confuso dei due. 

\- Oh. - Marco la guardò tornare a sedersi, non senza donare a entrambi i suoi amici un'arruffata ai capelli. Sembravano tutti così particolari ed eccentrici da farlo quasi vergognare della propria normalità. 

\- Erwin Smith. - si presentò il biondo; stava slacciandosi la giacca, rivelando la divisa da poliziotto che avevano solo intravisto agli occhi di tutti. Marco era abbastanza vicino da notare il suo grado – Commissario Smith. - E credo abbiate già conosciuto Levi. Lui ci ha parlato di voi. -

\- L'ho chiamato la sera del tuo giochetto del rilascio dell'aura. - commentò lui, rivolto ad Ymir. - Avrei potuto farlo prima. La tecnica di schermatura più rozza che abbia mai visto in vita mia... -

Lei avvampò, punta sul vivo. - Come...lo sapevi?! -

Levi fece spallucce. - Non avevo interesse a parlarne agli altri fino a quando non ti sei rivelata per spaventare Kirschtein. È stato un rischio, ne sei consapevole? -

Marco ricordò di aver sentito un botto, durante l'allucinazione provocata dall'aura di Ymir, e pochi secondi dopo Levi era uscito dal bagno del personale. Possibile che il rilascio avesse destabilizzato anche lui? - Un rischio? - domandò Ymir, la fronte aggrottata. 

\- E qui intervengo io. - Armin premette un interruttore che spense la luce del salotto, rendendo il raggio del proiettore l'unica fonte di luce della stanza. Marco guardò incuriosito l'immagine proiettata, la foto di un antico vaso greco. - La faccenda è meno complessa di quanto possiate immaginare, davvero. Solo...per capire appieno, dovete essere disposti ad aprire la mente e dimenticare buona parte di ciò che sapete di mitologia. Pronti? -

Marco e Ymir annuirono all'unisono. Armin prese fiato.

\- Innanzitutto, vi ho già parlato di come ci sia la possibilità che tutti i presenti in questa stanza, e quelli che non abbiamo ancora trovato, siano la reincarnazione terrena delle divinità che componevano i Miti Greci. - Armin si avvicinò per premere un tasto del pc, passando alla diapositiva successiva. Un ritratto di quelli che Marco riconobbe istantaneamente come i dodici Dei principali – gli _Olimpi_ – e qualche divinità minore, come Ade e sua moglie, Persefone. Di fronte al seno coperto da un velo azzurro e ai lunghi capelli biondi della ragazza trattenne a stento una risata nervosa. - Ciò non è del tutto esatto. Il fatto è che le divinità greche erano semplici contenitori di una realtà più grande: ideali incarnati. Abbiamo Zeus, che poteva comandare i fulmini...ma era anche l'incarnazione di una potenza irraggiungibile, quella divina. O Ade, dio dei morti con sulle spalle l'onere e il dovere di ricordarci l'inevitabilità della morte. - Due metri più in là, Jean si sistemò nervoso sul proprio posto. - Potenza. Inevitabilità. Saggezza, o ciclo delle stagioni. Che fossero idee o semplici realtà osservate dagli occhi degli uomini, questi elementi si ritrovano in ogni pantheon divino antico precedente all'avvento delle prime religioni monoteiste. Tutti sono in grado di riconoscere il nordico Thor come corrispondente di Zeus, e l'egizio Anubis condivideva molti tratti con Ade. -

\- Ma queste sono solo leggende, no? - intervenne Ymir. Non battè ciglio di fronte agli sguardi dei presenti, ora tutti rivolti a lei. \- Solo leggende. -

Armin si appoggiò ad uno sgabello vicino al proiettore, fronteggiando tutti loro. - È questo il punto. È solamente un'ipotesi, ma è un'ipotesi che non mi sento di escludere del tutto...io sono convinto che la mente umana sia un mezzo potente, molto più di quanto crediamo. I greci definivano l'orgoglio e la presunzione degli uomini col nome di _Hybris_ , la tracotanza, la forza di sfidare le divinità. \- chiuse gli occhi, attendendo un momento prima di proseguire. - Io credo che la mente umanità abbia richiamato a sé questi concetti e queste credenze, e le abbia rese reali. In forma fisica. - 

Fu Marco a prendere la parola. - Come se il solo crederci abbia dato vita a quegli ideali? Come delle persone? -

\- Non come delle persone, non proprio. - Armin portò le braccia avanti a sé, mimando un'oggetto sferico tra le proprie mani. - Hanno ancora bisogno di un contenitore fisico. Quello, la mente umana non può crearlo assolutamente...io parlo più di una specie di...anima. Ed è qui che arriviamo noi. Gli ideali non muoiono una volta morto il proprio contenitore fisico – ancora oggi, l'idea di un solo uomo può cambiare e influenzare la vita di qualcun altro in maniera radicale. Le idee sopravvivono, e le idee fisiche...trovano un nuovo contenitore. -

\- E quando quello muore, il successivo prende il suo posto. - Marco e Ymir osservarono Erwin, intento a riflettere su parole che aveva sicuramente già sentito. - E così via, in un ciclo che ricorda molto quello della cosiddetta reincarnazione. Col tempo questi spiriti sono arrivati ad acquisire nuove sfumature, infiniti ricordi. Noi siamo gli ultimi arrivati, i contenitori più recenti. - rivolse un sorriso tranquillo ai due fratelli. - Ciò non deve assolutamente influenzare le vostre esistenze, però. La vostra vita è vostra – e di nessun altro. Non sappiamo se in passato questi contenitori potessero aver avuto dei compiti specifici, ma oggi giorno i culti a loro dedicati non esistono più. -

\- Sì, guardate Erwin. - intervenne Levi, indicandolo con un pollice. - Dalla reincarnazione di Apollo ti aspetteresti una scelta di carriera poetica, qualcosa di elevato, magari un dottore o uno scrittore. E invece passa buona parte del suo tempo a masticare ciambelle e a riempire moduli. -

\- Non lo hanno mica rifiutato all'esame di medicina? - domandò Hanji, sporgendosi oltre Erwin e verso Levi. - Tipo quando avevamo vent'anni? -

\- No, lo avevano preso ma ha fatto a pugni col professore la prima settimana d'università. -

\- Quell'uomo era un incompetente! - urlò Erwin, apparentemente al limite della sua facciata da gentiluomo. - E comunque questo non ha nulla a che fare con quello che stavo dicendo! Se non fosse per me, chi fermerebbe i traffici illeciti che girano nel tuo locale? -

Levi inclinò il capo e lo fissò negli occhi. - Oh, sai che lo faccio solamente per farti un favore, occhietti d'angelo. Mi piace vederti sfondare la porta del retro con davanti a te la pistola mentre urli “Mani in alto” e ti godi il momento. -

A Marco sembrò di intravedere un sorriso sulle labbra dell'altro uomo, mentre Armin richiamava l'attenzione a sé con un colpo di tosse. - Ora che avete capito, possiamo limitarci ad utilizzare i termini e le nominazioni greche per spiegarvi all'incirca come funziona la reincarnazione. - un colpetto al proiettore, che mostrò l'immagine di un giovane uomo dall'espressione divertita, con lunghi capelli neri e vesti semplici. Marco notò che aveva ali al cappello e ai sandali, e stringeva tra le mani un bastone. - Lui è Ermes. - spiegò Armin. - O almeno una delle sue rappresentazioni, tra le più recenti. Messaggero dell'Olimpo e accompagnatore delle anime negli Inferi, Dio dei commerci, dei ladri, dei viaggi...di un sacco di cose. Un gran casinista. E sì, suona stranissimo, ma lo abbiamo qui presente. -

Marco e Ymir seguirono il suo sguardo fino a vedere dove andava a posarsi, scoprendovi alla fine il volto impassibile e apatico di Levi. Lui non ricambiò lo sguardo, preferendo, apparentemente, controllarsi le unghie. - Non è che vada fiero, eh. - mormorò, sempre fissando le proprie dita. - Ma almeno è un'abilità sfruttabile. Mica come _poetello_ e _piromania_ , qui accanto. -

\- Erwin e Hanji sono rispettivamente le reincarnazioni di Apollo. - diapositiva successiva, un uomo leggermente più anziano di Ermes con tra le mani una specie di arpa e una veste rossa, tra i capelli una corona di alloro. - E Estia. - l'immagine di una donna corpulenta e dal sorriso rassicurante comparve sul telo da proiezione. Aveva un'aria simpatica. - Rispettivamente il dio delle belle arti e del sole, e la divinità protettrice della famiglia e del focolare. -

Alla menzione del fuoco Marco si era ritratto leggermente dietro ad Ymir. Ignorò lo sguardo di Jean – e la vena di _comprensione_ che esso celava per rivolgersi ad Armin. - Tu ed Eren, invece? -

Eren rise sguaiatamente, alzando un braccio e flettendolo. - Non si capisce? Sono l'incarnazione del divino Ares, il più forte tra gli dei! -

\- E il più idiota. - commentò Levi. - Arlert, dì al tuo ragazzo di smetterla. Sta imbarazzando anche le pareti. - 

Eren abbassò il braccio, lievemente deluso, mollando una gomitata nel fianco di un divertito Jean. - Siamo giunti alla conclusione che io dovrei essere l'incarnazione di Atena. - proseguì Armin, arrossendo leggermente. - La divinità dell'intelligenza e della tattica militare. Una specie di antitesi di Ares, se vogliamo. -

\- Questo ci porta alla conclusione che Eren è davvero, davvero uno scemo...AHI! - Jean si strinse il fianco ripetutamente ferito dal gomito di Eren. Era piacevole vederlo così disinvolto in presenza di qualcun altro. - Che c'è? Sto esponendo realtà storic...ouf! - 

\- Sono energici come sempre. - ridacchiò Hanji. Erwin si era portato una mano sul volto, e stava massaggiandosi le tempie borbottando qualcosa circa la giovinezza. Fu Reiner a separare i due litiganti, alzandosi e piazzandosi in mezzo a loro. - Rimango io. - mormorò, massaggiandosi il ginocchio della gamba ferita. - Il mio nome antico è Efesto. Dio della tecnologia, della forgiatura dei metalli e del fuoco. -

Marco squittì un lamento abbastanza acuto da poter essere udito da chiunque nella stanza e strinse il braccio di Ymir, ignorando i loro sguardi perplessi. Per sua sorpresa, non fu Ymir a difenderlo, ma Jean. - Kore...Marco ha paura del fuoco. - spiegò, pur tenendo la voce bassa. - Lasciatelo in pace. - borbottò, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e stringendole. 

Marco continuò a fissarlo anche mentre Armin riprendeva a chiacchierare con Ymir e gli altri. Jean guardava nella direzione opposta a quella in cui lui si trovava, metà del volto ancora coperto dalle gambe. Marco si ricordò di aver menzionato la sua pirofobia, e probabilmente Jean doveva averne compreso le cause quando aveva scatenato i suoi ricordi attaccandolo...ma sembrava esserci qualcosa di più. Quando finalmente si decise a contraccambiare lo sguardo di Marco, lui si sentì spogliato di ogni sicurezza – sentiva una presenza spingere contro la sua testa, come se qualcuno stesse disperatamente cercando di insinuarvisi dentro. Si rilassò per un attimo, lasciandolo fare; quel tocco invisibile aveva il freddo tipico di Jean, e anche la sua irrequietezza. Sentì una voce che ricordava quella del biondo sussurrare qualcosa che potè udire solamente lui. 

_Ho parlato con lei. Sta bene. Non ti odia._

Marco spalancò gli occhi, fissando Jean furioso. Provò a rimandare indietro quella sensazione di rabbia, ma non gli fu possibile; Jean, invece, continuò a parlare indisturbato.

_Credo dovresti parlarne agli altri._

\- Parlare di cosa?! - esclamò ad alta voce. Il silenzio calò nella stanza, mentre la stretta di Jean sulla sua testa guizzava via rapida. - Come puoi...aver parlato con mia madre? -

Jean chinò lo sguardo. - È solo una delle cose che posso fare. Volevo sapere di più di te. Volevo scoprire cosa ti turbasse tanto del fuoco. -

Marco boccheggiò, incapace di formulare una frase che contrastasse le intenzioni positive di Jean. Per quanto _sbagliato_ suonasse l'aver evocato sua madre per domandarle che problemi avesse, Jean non l'aveva fatto con secondi fini. Per lui era quasi naturale. - E che mi dici di quella voce? - domandò Marco. - La voce che mi ha...parlato mentre mi attaccavi. Quella che ha detto che m-mamma aveva un buon odore mentre _bruciava viva_... -

Ymir strinse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, protettiva. - Non sono stato io. - sussurrò Jean. Scuoteva la testa, visibilmente sconvolto. - Non sono in grado e...e non l'avrei mai permesso. Ho lasciato che ti ferissero, ma non avrei mai _potuto_. -

Marco si sfregò gli occhi con violenza, eliminando le lacrime agli angoli di entrambi. Era solo naturale che il ricordo della morte di sua madre, che lui aveva provocato involontariamente, lo facesse piangere; era quello che aveva sentito dire a entrambi gli psicologi che si erano occupati di lui prima che venisse rilasciato dall'ospedale e abbandonato a sé stesso, Ymir come unica speranza di avere ancora qualcosa di simile al calore di una famiglia. - Se non sei stato tu, allora chi è stato? - domandò, senza tracce di risentimento nella voce. Armin si fece avanti. 

\- Marco. - mormorò, più pacatamente che potè. Marco tirò su col naso e lo fissò. - Io e Eren siamo entrambi orfani. Ti ho mai detto perchè? -

Marco scosse la testa. Non aveva avuto il tempo di parlare di faccende personali con entrambi, troppo occupato a cercare Jean in lungo e in largo per Detroit. 

\- Siamo vicini da sempre. - spiegò Armin. - Mio nonno era un professore di archeologia. Fu lui il primo a suggerire la possibilità di una reincarnazione divina, anche se all'epoca a entrambi sembrava solo un gioco. Smettemmo di crederlo la notte in cui il padre di Eren decise che ne aveva abbastanza di sentire suo figlio blaterare di divinità antiche. -

\- Il vecchio era metodico. - lo sguardo di Eren era perso avanti a sé, ma Marco notò che stava stringendosi il braccio destro con una forza tale da farlo diventare quasi violaceo. - Prese un'ascia che avevamo sul camino e spese ore ad affilarla, guardandomi da un angolo della stanza. Non capii quali fossero le sue intenzioni, pensai solo che volesse pulire quella vecchia ascia. Il mattatoio cominciò quando mi rifugiai nella stanza di sopra. Prima fece a pezzi mia madre, che cercò di fermarlo. Ero terrorizzato dalle sue urla, paralizzato dalla paura. E a quel punto sentii Armin... -

\- Mio nonno era in preda agli spasmi più dolorosi che ad oggi abbia mai visto. Era come se lottasse contro una forza troppo grande per lui. - proseguì Armin. - Mi disse di scappare e rifugiarmi, ma le gambe mi tremavano. Riuscii a riscuotermi solo quando lui afferrà a mani nude un ceppo infuocato dal camino, lanciandolo nella mia direzione; urlai, spostandomi e barcollando verso la porta. Uscì in cortile e corsi verso la casa di Eren, che era affacciato alla finestra di camera sua... -

\- Mi voltai una volta soltanto. - concluse Eren. - In tempo per vedere il fuoco divampare per tutto il corridoio, come fosse vivo, e intrappolare mio padre. Non c'era tempo per pensare: mi gettai dalla finestra e caddi sul terreno, troppo preso dall'adrenalina per avvertire il dolore in quel momento. Afferrai la mano di Armin e corremmo via. - si voltò verso Marco. Sul volto aveva un'espressione più tranquilla del solito – e in un certo senso, molto più inquietante. - E da quel giorno nessuno di noi si è mai voltato indietro. -

Il resto dei presenti doveva essere a conoscenza della storia, ma tacque comunque, in segno di rispetto. Marco guardò Ymir, scoprendo che sua sorella stava osservandolo intensamente. - È quello che è successo a te. - sussurrò. - Spiegagli che è quello che è successo a te, maledizione. -

Marco annuì. - La mia storia è...molto simile. - ammise. - Io e mia madre vivevamo soli, dopo l'abbandono di Ymir. Lei era malata. Rimanere assieme a lei era...il mio dovere. Un giorno stavo preparandole del tè, e nel portarlo su di sopra... -

Tacque un momento. Guardava in basso, dove le assi di legno che componevano il pavimento si susseguivano una dopo l'altra, simili a quelle della casa della sua infanzia. - Ho sempre creduto di aver lasciato il gas aperto. Ma quelle fiamme mi seguivano. Mi parlavano. Non capivo cosa mi dicessero, ma _mi parlavano_. -

\- Stavano incolpandoti di quell'incidente, e convincendoti del buon odore del cadavere di tua madre. - mormorò Jean. - È una fortuna che tu non le abbia comprese. A quest'ora non saresti qui. -

Il silenzio calò pesante, padrone della stanza. Nessuno osò dire parola fino a quando Reiner non tossì, qualche minuto dopo, e il contatto visivo tra Marco e Jean non cadde. - Gli altri lo sanno già, ma a questo punto mi sembra giusto ripetere che quando avevo undici anni ero in campeggio con i miei genitori, e mi persi nella foresta per inseguire quella che credevo essere una volpe. Saltò fuori che non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di una volpe, solo un burrone che scendeva di almeno una quindicina di metri. E mentre cercavo di allontanarmi una scossa improvvisa di terremoto mi destabilizzò, facendomi cadere sul fondo del burrone. - si toccò di nuovo il ginocchio, e solo allora Marco si rese conto che la gamba produceva un suono metallico. - Il terremoto provocò un crollo e la gamba mi rimase schiacciata sotto un masso fino all'arrivo dei soccorsi, un paio di ore dopo. Sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio, ma confrontando la mia storia con la tua, quella di Armin e Eren e anche quella degli altri...è difficile credere a una coincidenza. -

\- Fino ad oggi non abbiamo mai sentito la necessità di riunirci. \- intervenne Armin. - Ma ora sono convinto che avremmo dovuto farlo molto prima. Trovare gli altri, sapere se loro hanno avuto esperienze simili... credo dovrebbe essere la nostra priorità. -

\- Che mi dici della faccenda del vivere le nostre vite senza preoccuparci di questa faccenda della reincarnazione? - la voce di Ymir era aspra, accusatoria. - Tutti i tuoi buoni propositi se ne stanno andando a quel paese, biondino? -

\- Non vi sto chiedendo di rinunciare alle vostre esistenze. - mormorò lui, incassando il colpo. - Solo...di impegnarne parte a cercare quelli di noi che ancora non abbiamo trovato. Potete anche dirmi di no e non ve ne farei una colpa. -

Si massaggiò un braccio, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Marco si alzò in piedi sotto lo sguardo minaccioso di Ymir e raggiunse il biondo, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. - Io farò il possibile per aiutarti, Arm. - dichiarò, sorridendogli. Lui ricambiò il sorriso, rincuorato. 

\- Ti ringrazio, Marco. -

  


  


* * *

  


  


\- Ok, anzitutto cos'è stato quello? - 

Marco sospirò. Tipico di Ymir, attendere che Reiner li mollasse fin sotto casa dopo aver dato loro un passaggio sul suo van per lasciar esplodere la rabbia repressa. - Quello cosa, Ym? -

\- Quella...cosa da moschettieri del piffero. - mimò l'espressione seriosa che Marco aveva assunto nell'offrire il proprio aiuto ad Armin, posando la mano tesa su una spalla invisibile. - _Io ti aiuterò, Arm._ Ti sembra davvero una buona idea? -

Marco evitò di guardarla. Rievocare la morte di sua madre e sentire le storie di tutti coloro che avevano sofferto quanto lui aveva prosciugato le sue energie, e non voleva discutere con Ymir. Decise di salire a piedi per cercare di svegliarsi un po', nella speranza che sua sorella non lo seguisse o che le scale la stancassero, impedendole di parlare. 

\- Quella gente porta _sfortuna_! - Ok, era stato decisamente troppo ottimista. Ymir continuava a battere chiodo, imperterrita, seguendolo sulle scale. - Hai sentito le loro storie. Non oso neanche immaginare cos'hanno in serbo per noi il trio degli Allegri Adulti, e non so come guarderò Levi in faccia a lavoro ora che... ora che... -

\- Silenzio sulle scale! - urlò una voce da dentro un appartamento. Ymir alzò il dito medio in direzione dell'occhiello della porta. 

\- Pizza a domicilio, signora Brzenska. Guardi pure. - esclamò. - Spero le piaccia il condimento! -

\- Ymir, smettila di fare l'idiota. - borbottò Marco, e lei abbassò il dito, seguendolo fino al quinto piano. Attese che la porta si fosse richiusa alle loro spalle prima di aprire di nuovo la bocca, e a quel punto Marco si voltò a fronteggiarla, una furia silenziosa negli occhi. 

\- Sai cosa? - esclamò, e vide un guizzo di sorpresa negli occhi di lei. - Non mi ha sorpreso per niente che tu abbia parlato solo per lamentarti, prima. È così tipico di te, cercare di vedere sempre il lato negativo della faccenda, vero? Mentre io sono il fratellino piccolo e positivo che vede sempre il bicchiere mezzo pieno. _Stiamo recitando una parte._ -

Si allontanò, mollandola nell'ingresso e slacciandosi il giubbotto in più di un tentativo maldestro. Era sicuro che se si fosse voltato l'avrebbe trovata già con le valigie in mano, pronta a sbatterlo fuori casa; decise che chinarsi a richiamare i gatti con un fischio. Nerone, Lilith e la neobattezzata Chii lo raggiunsero sul pavimento e accettarono di buon grado le sue carezze – solo Nerone miagolò infastidito per la pesantezza di una di esse, abituato a ben altro. Era con lui da più tempo, e ormai sembrava in grado di percepire bene le sue emozioni. Lo guardò alzare il muso e soffiare verso la figura che era arrivata fin dietro Marco, e l'attimo dopo Ymir gli si sedette di fronte, attirando Nerone a sé con un semplice gesto della mano. Si era tolta il giubbotto e fissava un punto imprecisato avanti a sé in silenzio, lasciando che le dita affondassero nel pelo fulvo del gatto. 

Marco decise di giocarsi anche l'ultima carta rimasta coperta al loro tavolo, l'ultimo segreto. - Perchè te ne sei andata? - domandò, senza guardarla negli occhi. 

Lei non rispose per molto, molto tempo; abbastanza perchè il sonno quasi si impossessasse di Marco, lasciandolo addormentato lì seduto. Quando parlò, aveva la voce roca di chi sta disperatamente cercando di non piangere. 

\- Sai perchè mamma e papà sono sempre stati in grado di far fiorire l'attività, nonostante i pochi braccianti e dipendenti? - cominciò. - Era merito mio e tuo. Probabilmente una conseguenza di ciò che siamo, ora lo so. Non puoi tenere la capacità di portare abbondanza al terreno e la personificazione della primavera in casa senza trarne beneficio, immagino. - 

Gli sguardi di entrambi corsero alle loro piante, radunate vicino alla finestra della scala antincendio. Marco pensò alle loro corse in mezzo ai campi, al sorriso di suo padre – l'unica cosa che ricordava di lui – nel vederli così spensierati e felici. 

\- Ma loro non lo sapevano. - mormorò debolmente. 

Ymir scosse la testa. - Lo sospettavano. Non è che fossero consapevoli di cosa siamo, solo...capivano che non eravamo normali. E più il tempo passava, più era chiaro che l'intenzione di nostra madre era tenerci lì, al sicuro da quelli che avrebbero potuto sfruttarci...non so che cazzo le passasse per la testa. Non è che fosse la persona più sana di mente del pianeta. Quello credo di averlo preso da lei. - Marco la guardò per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a parlare. L'amarezza nel suo sorriso era quasi palpabile. - Papà non era d'accordo, ovviamente. Cercò di portarci via, ma...le autorità sono idiote. Mamma aveva la proprietà del terreno, mamma aveva i soldi per mantenerci, e lui non poteva sopportare l'idea di rimanere lì a sopportarla. Fu egoista e stupido, e non tentò neanche di portarci con lui. Lo odio quanto te, ma almeno lo capisco. -

\- Chi ti ha detto tutto questo? - Marco aveva la netta sensazione che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta. 

\- Papà. - rispose Ymir. Sensazione corretta. - Un giorno stavo tornando da scuola e questo tizio con la barba mi fermò per parlarmi. Non fosse stato per qualche foto a cui la vecchia non era riuscita a dar fuoco e quelle lentiggini probabilmente gli avrei mollato un calcio nelle palle e sarei scappata, ma mi fermai ad ascoltarlo. Non sentivo di star conversando con un padre, solo...con un estraneo che per quanto folle suonasse, mi sembrò ragionevole. Sicuramente più di lei, che negli ultimi tempi non faceva altro che urlare dietro a entrambi noi. Disse che aveva viaggiato tanto, che aveva incontrato un uomo a cui aveva parlato dei suoi bambini e che aveva compreso la sua situazione. Mi spiegò che eravamo speciali, e tutto il resto. E poi mi chiese di andare via con lui, lontano da mamma e da quella casa maledetta. -

Non lo sorprese più di tanto. Aveva sempre dato per scontato che avesse avuto una buona ragione per abbandonarlo – nonostante questo non la giustificasse. 

\- Aveva intenzione di portare via anche te, ma eri un bambino così vivace e...e non sapevo come avresti preso la notizia. Non sapevo come dirtelo. Ricordo di aver pensato a mille modi di ingannarti, a mille ricatti per far sì che non corressi a dirlo a mamma... -

\- Ma mai di dirmi la verità. - intervenne lui. Lei rise appena. 

\- Mi conosci. - mormorò. - Sono un disastro, no? Mai la verità. E alla fine, pensai che sicuramente saremmo tornati a prenderti, che non poteva essere il peggiore dei danni. Ma poi mi scopristi mentre me ne andavo, e cercai di convincerti a venire con me... -

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Marco. Era incredibile quanto poco si somigliassero, almeno in quello. Marco li guardò riempirsi di lacrime di nuovo, sentendosi responsabile e colpevole. 

\- Sono così grata che tu non l'abbia fatto. - sussurrò. - Neanche trenta chilometri dalla partenza, e una spinta che non ha assolutamente nulla di naturale spinge la macchina di papà fuori strada, nel fiume. Fu come una folata di vento, solo che...non esistono folate di vento così schifosamente forti. E non esistono folate di vento che premono la tua testa mentre cerchi di uscire dalla macchina che sta annegando, mentre sei miracolosamente riuscita a non rimanere intrappolata sott'acqua a causa della tua stramaledetta abitudine di non metterti la cintura, e non esistono folate di vento che cercano di riportarti sott'acqua afferrando le tue gambe. -

Marco la guardò tremare e d'istinto dimenticò anche di essere mai stato arrabbiato con lei, correndo ad abbracciarla. Lei si morse a sangue il labbro inferiore per trattenere le lacrime, premendo i palmi di entrambi le mani sugli angoli degli occhi. - È stato allora che è successo. Nell'attimo in cui ho conficcato le dita nel terreno. - proseguì. - Le piante selvatiche sulla riva hanno come...preso vita sotto i miei occhi, e si sono avventate contro chiunque mi stesse assalendo, che si è arreso quasi subito. E poi sono rimasta lì a piangere come una cretina. Non potevo tornare indietro e lasciare che ti prendessero. Non potevo tornare indietro e rivelarti che ero un mostro. E non potevo tornare indietro e guardare mamma in faccia e dirle che papà era morto a causa mia. -

\- Ymir, basta. - sussurrò lui, cullandola. Era così piccola tra le sue braccia, così fragile. Posò le labbra sulla sua tempia. - Basta, ti prego. Mi...mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto chiedertelo. -

\- Non dire cazzate, ti meriti la verità. - borbottò lei. \- E se la meritano anche quegli idioti. Solo che...non ce l'ho fatta. Sono più debole di quanto tu creda, Marco. Vorrei avere un centesimo della tua forza e voglia di vivere. -

\- Ehi! - lei alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. - Tira fuori mia sorella e ridammela, ok? Da chi credi abbia preso tutta la mia forza? Chi mi ha insegnato a sorridere? -

Lei si spinse in quell'abbraccio, sorridendo piano a sua volta. - Io ti ho insegnato solo come catturare le rane e lanciarle in casa dei vicini per sentirli urlare. - rispose. - Il resto non so proprio da chi tu l'abbia preso, raggio di sole. Non lo so proprio. -

Rimase ad abbracciarla fino a quando lei non si addormentò tra le sue braccia. Stava diventando un'abitudine, pensò, alzandosi e portandola in braccio fino in camera sua. Solo che Ymir era tutto il contrario di Jean anche nel sonno: lui respirava piano, quasi spaventato di infastidire gli altri anche nel sonno, mentre lei russava come un camionista. La posò sul letto e la guardò accoccolarsi su se stessa su un lato, tastando alla ricerca della coperta, e gliela porse prima di lasciare la stanza. 

Aveva sorriso e l'aveva rincuorata, certo, ma non appena si fu lasciato Ymir alle spalle Marco lasciò che il sorriso sul suo volto si spegnesse. Tutta quella faccenda non era inquietante, ma molto di più; era una minaccia insidiosa. Doveva parlarne ad Armin al più presto, raccontargli la storia di sua sorella e soprattutto iniziare a pensare alle loro prossime mosse. 

Il sonno gli era completamente passato, così decise che trascorrere la nottata sul divano alla ricerca di informazioni su quella nuova parte della sua realtà era un'ottima idea. C'erano milioni e milioni di pagine circa il pantheon di divinità greche, abbastanza da portare Marco a chiedersi esattamente quanti e quali di loro avessero avuto la fortuna di reincarnarsi. Si appuntò su un foglio i nomi di quelli che gli sembrarono più importanti, assieme a svariate idee e spunti che le leggende che circondavano le divinità gli diedero. L'alba lo trovò ancora sveglio, anche se parecchio stanco. Prelevò il cellulare dalla tasca e inviò un messaggio a Jean, fiero dell'idea che gli era venuta. Il sonno lo colse subito dopo, e non si accorse della risposta praticamente immediata dell'altro se non molte ore dopo, quando Ymir lo tirò giù dal divano con un calcio e una risata chiassosa.

  


  


* * * 

  


  


Jean raggiunse l'appartamento nel tardo pomeriggio, proprio come Marco gli aveva chiesto. Era di nuovo vestito interamente di nero, e stonava in maniera adorabile con le pareti colorate dell'appartamento che Ymir stessa aveva decorato. - Ehi, mister allegria. - lo salutò lei, facendosi da parte e lasciandolo entrare. - Hai mai considerato il dare una possibilità all'intero spettro dei colori? -

\- No. - La sicurezza nella sua voce fece sorridere Marco. Stava iniziando ad abituarsi al sarcasmo di Ymir. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e lo salutò con un cenno della mano. Jean si irrigidì quasi istantaneamente nell'ingresso. 

\- Tutto a posto? - mormorò Marco, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse averlo spaventato. Era seduto sul pavimento, circondato dalle sue piante e nient'altro; Chii sonnecchiava sul divano, la zampina ferita in via di guarigione. Forse aveva paura dei gatti. 

\- T...tutto a posto. - confermò Jean, annuendo. Sembrava incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da un punto particolare molto vicino a lui, ed era paonazzo in volto. Solo l'intervento di Ymir, in piedi dietro all'isolotto della cucina, fece sì che si riprendesse da quella apparente trance. 

\- È uno spettacolo, vero? - sorrise, richiudendo il cartone del succo d'arancia e poggiandolo sul mobile. - Quando si tira su le maniche in quel modo e ogni movimento mette in risalto i suoi muscolacci. Le ragazzine alle medie gli morivano dietro, durante le ore di educazione fisica, quando lo faceva. - 

Le loro proteste – “Ymir, piantala!”, “Nonsodicosastaiparlando!” – la fecero ridere sguaiatamente, tanto da costringerla a poggiare la fronte sul mobile, le braccia strette attorno alla pancia. Jean mise il broncio e abbandonò l'ingresso per andare a sedersi accanto a Marco, ben attento a non far cadere nessuno dei vasi. - E...ehi. - lo salutò. Marco si abbassò le maniche che aveva arrotolato sulle spalle, ignorando la delusione nei suoi occhi. 

\- Ehi. - rispose lui. - A scuola tutto bene? - 

\- Giornata normale. - sorrise, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di posare un dito sul terriccio fresco di alcuni ciclamini. - Armin ha passato tutta la mattinata a ripetere quanto sei fantastico per aver accettato di aiutarci. -

Marco si massaggiò il collo, imbarazzato. - Non è nulla di che, davvero. - 

\- No, ha ragione. Sei fantastico. - Alle sue spalle, Ymir fece una smorfia disgustata. Marco la ignorò, concentrandosi su Jean. - Allora, hai detto che avevi un'idea. Di che si tratta? - 

Marco ci aveva riflettutto durante tutto il turno al negozio e mentre aspettava che Jean lo raggiungesse. Era un'idea nata durante le ricerche di quella notte, puramente teorica. Ma se doveva parlarne con qualcuno, preferiva che quel qualcuno fosse Jean. 

\- Armin ripete spesso che non dovremmo basare le nostre vite sui poteri che possediamo. - cominciò. Gesticolava ampiamente, e Jean seguiva ogni suo gesto rapito. - Ma se io fossi nato con un dono cercherei di sfruttarlo nella maniera migliore che conosco. Mi segui? -

Jean annuì. - Armin predica bene ma razzola male. - mormorò, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto e sorridendo. - Utilizza quel cervello fuori dagli schemi che ha in maniera incredibile. Prima di trovarmi lui ed Eren vivevano spostandosi di città in città, ma quando sono arrivati a Detroit Armin si è introdotto negli archivi del comune per creare delle identità fittizie per entrambi. E, uhm, anche in un sistema bancario. Per prendere i soldi necessari a pagare la retta dell'università a tutti e tre, e l'affitto della casa. -

\- _ME LO PASSI IL SUO NUMERO DI TELEFONO_?! - strillò Ymir da camera sua. Marco alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

\- Quindi ci sono altre persone che potrebbero star sfruttando le rispettive abilità. - Marco si voltò a prelevare un foglio e lo porse a Jean, che lo prese e fissò incuriosito. - Almeno altre sei. -

Sul foglio erano scarabocchiati i nomi dei sei Olimpi ancora sconosciuti – Zeus, Era, Poseidone, Afrodite, Artemide, Dioniso; da ogni nome partivano varie frecce, collegate a quelli che Jean scoprì essere una serie di appunti su carriere, luoghi, idee che dovevano essere saltate in testa a Marco in quella sua ricerca frenetica. - Credi davvero il divino Zeus possa essere un elettricista? - domandò, alzando un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. Marco alzò le spalle e aprì le braccia. 

\- Non possiamo saperlo, no? È... è un'idea. - cercò di giustificarsi. Si massaggiò il volto con le mani. - Oh mio dio, fa così schifo? -

\- No, no! - intervenne Jean. Non sarebbe stato in grado di dirgli che faceva schifo neanche se gli avesse presentato davanti la più idiota delle idee. - È un modo come un altro. Hai ragione. - 

Marco sembrò un po' più sollevato. Jean tornò a esaminare lo schema – alcune idee sfioravano il ridicolo, altre erano decisamente più interessanti. Posò il foglio per terra e lo rigirò verso Marco, indicando un punto preciso. - Mi piace questo. - 

Marco tese in aria un pugno e lo ritirò verso sè in segno di vittoria. - Speravo tanto lo dicessi! - esclamò; appoggiò la mano destra su quella di Jean poggiata a terra e la strinse. - Credi ci sia una possibilità di trovare qualcuno? Possiamo andare a cercare subito! -

\- F...frena i cavalli. - Jean sorrise nervoso, ritraendo la mano da quel contatto e sforzandosi in ogni modo di non urlare. - Abbiamo bisogno di un piano d'azione, di sapere cosa dire. -

\- Oh, giusto. - Marco si grattò la nuca. - E se chiedessimo ad Armin ed Eren di accompagnarci? - 

Jean esitò. _Avrebbero_ potuto chiedere ad Armin ed Eren di accompagnarli a Belle Island, certo... ma _avrebbero_ anche potuto chiedere a qualcuno di meno invasivo di Eren, meno polemicante di Armin. _Avrebbero_ anche potuto andare da soli; Belle Island non era distante, e l'idea di accompagnare Marco all'acquario suonava quasi come un appuntamento. 

\- ...Reiner? -

Jean scosse la testa e cacciò l'immagine di loro due impegnati a guardare lo spettacolo dei delfini in un teatro convenientemente vuoto. - Come, scusa? - 

\- Ho scritto ad Armin se avrebbe potuto accompagnarci, ma mi ha detto di avere una lezione extracurricolare abbastanza importante domani che potrebbe costargli il quadrimestre. - Marco mostrò a Jean lo schermo del proprio cellulare e la risposta di Armin. Esattamente quando aveva avuto il tempo di mandare quel messaggio? _Per quanto tempo aveva fantasticato di baciarlo davanti a quei maledetti delfini?!_ \- E Eren lavora. -

Jean affondò le dita nei propri jeans e lo fissò. - M...Marco! - lui sobbalzò. - E se ci andassimo da s... -

La suoneria del cellulare di Marco interruppe la sua frase; il moro chinò lo sguardo verso lo schermo, e quando si rialzò stava sorridendo. - Ehi, è Reiner e dice che ci accompagna lui! - esclamò. - Non è meraviglioso? Abbiamo il passaggio gratis! -

Jean lo guardò rispondere al messaggio di Reiner, più depresso di secondo in secondo. - Meraviglioso. - borbottò, cercando di non rendere troppo ovvio il proprio disappunto. _Meraviglioso_. 

  


  


  


  


___________________________________ 

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vado davvero davvero di fretta, ma volevo ringraziare di cuore ancora una volta tutti i recensori e le persone che sui vari social network si stanno sforzando per contattarmi e farmi sapere cosa pensano della storia tramite complimenti, disegni e addirittura COSPLAY ;V; questo capitolo è per Elisa e Clara. Vi voglio un sacco di bene, ragazze!  
> Dal prossimo capitolo inizia la ricerca dei rimanenti dei! Secondo voi chi sarà il primo ad essere trovato? Fatemi sapere cosa pensate, e ci sentiamo al prossimo capitolo! \\('v')/  
> -Joice


	6. VI - Underwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cover Art #6](https://www.facebook.com/sussurravaaicavalliealtrebellestorie/photos/a.1500662606828248.1073741828.1500655326828976/1710773269150513/?type=1) by [Kumiho](http://kumiho5.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

_Le sue dita sfiorarono il grano in un gesto al contempo familiare e del tutto nuovo, e rise nel vedere le spighe piegarsi al proprio passaggio e poi tornare in piedi come vive. La sua risata si perse nell'aria e da quella risata nacque un moto di gioia nel cuore degli uomini. Era bella. Era giovane. Era felice._

_L'acqua sfiorò i suoi piedi._

_Doveva scappare._

 

\- Marco?! -

Marco aprì gli occhi e sollevò di scatto la testa dal palmo sudato della propria mano, su cui l'aveva appoggiata. Si asciugò un rivolo di bava fingendo di non aver notato l'espressione vagamente schifata del ragazzo seduto accanto a lui.

\- S...siamo arrivati? - Domandò. Jean scosse la testa e rivolse lo sguardo fuori dal grosso finestrino dell'autobus.

\- Ancora un paio di fermate, ma sembravi agitato nel sonno. -

Lo era. Marco maledisse mentalmente l'aver trascorso la sera precedente su internet per informarsi circa la mitologia greca e raffinare il loro piano d'azione, sacrificando il proprio sonno; ne stava ampiamente pagando le conseguenze. Seguì l'esempio di Jean nel guardare fuori dal finestrino, troppo imbarazzato anche solo per confermare ciò che gli aveva detto.

Non aveva mai davvero fatto caso a quanto Detroit fosse una città vuota, quasi morta. Tra il quartiere suburbano e quello del centro verso cui stavano dirigendosi la differenza era così abissale da farle sembrare due città del tutto differenti, ma in nessuna delle due parti si vedeva anche solo un goccio di verde. Erano molto al nord, e Marco era abituato a campi sconfinati, ma le uniche zone boscose erano quelle dei grandi parchi; fin dal primo giorno in cui aveva messo piede a Detroit aveva desiderato fosse appena più verde. Ora sapeva perché.

Si stiracchiò e lasciò andare uno sbadiglio rumoroso, beccandosi l'occhiata di una vecchietta evidentemente infastidita nel processo. - Reiner lavora per una grossa azienda? -

Le labbra di Jean si piegarono in un sorriso sornione. - Enorme. Lo vedrai da te. - Mormorò, controllando il tabellone delle fermate.

\- Come vi siete conosciuti? -

\- In un locale. - rispose lui. Il suo tono sbrigativo lo sorprese.

\- Tutto qui? -

\- Indossava solo una canotta e un paio di boxer e ho bevuto abbastanza da finire con lui che mi trascinava a fare questo. - continuò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in fuori e mostrando il piercing. Era paonazzo in volto. - Eren dice di avermi ritrovato fuori dalla porta di casa con il suo numero di telefono nelle mutande. A quella parte della storia non voglio credere. -

Marco guardò in ogni parte dell'autobus tranne che nella direzione di Jean, odiando che fosse vuoto e ci fosse ben poco da guardare. Non aveva idea di che cavolo di locali frequentasse – a dirla tutta, neanche aveva idea di che genere di locali frequentasse un qualunque ragazzo della sua età. Non aveva mai avuto tempo per quel genere di cose. - Beh, se l'hai tenuto è perchè è...ehm...un bel ricordo. Almeno credo. È un bel ricordo? -

Jean scosse la testa, ma Marco lo sentì ridere. Quando rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, sembrava molto più rilassato. - Non voglio suonare come un idiota romantico, ma Reiner è stata la prima persona che accettasse di parlarmi o cercasse la mia presenza prima di sapere cosa abbiamo in comune. Eren e Armin sono tutt'altra faccenda. -

\- E quando avete scoperto che era...uhm... -

\- Efesto? - domandò Jean. Marco annuì. - Non tentava nemmeno di coprire la propria Aura. Non credo l'abbia mai fatto, nonostante sia un Dormiente. Quando si ripresentò per chiedere scusa dell'accaduto, qualche giorno dopo...eravamo tutti abbastanza sobri da capire cosa fosse. È sempre grazie all'Aura che abbiamo trovato te. -

\- Me? - Marco sgranò gli occhi. - Ma io non emano nessun'Aura. Niente di niente. -

\- Sì, beh... - Jean si grattò la nuca imbarazzato. - A dire il vero ti ho trovato io. Ti ho...uh. Visto mentre lavoravi. -

Rimase in silenzio, la bocca serrata in maniera quasi comica mentre Marco lo fissava sconcertato. Aveva molte domande in testa, e nessuna idea sul come porle. Come era successo? _Quando era successo_?! Non trovò il tempo di chiedere nulla – stava per aprire la bocca quando Jean si gettò verso il campanello che avrebbe bloccato la fermata e vi premette l'indice contro, sotto lo sguardo della vecchietta contrariata. La porta dell'autobus si aprì e Jean si gettò fuori rapido, senza dare a Marco il tempo di alzarsi a sua volta. Quando scese dall'autobus Jean era già qualche metro più avanti, il cappuccio della felpa sul volto.

\- Non hai davvero intenzione di dirmi quando mi hai visto lavorare? - ansimò, cercando di tenere il passo con lui. Jean tirò i lacci del cappuccio, restringendolo attorno al suo volto.

\- Era la fermata più vicina, possiamo fare l'ultimo tratto a piedi. - Mormorò, la voce attutita dal tessuto della felpa. Stava ignorando completamente le sue domande.

Marco scosse la testa. L'idea che lui l'avesse osservato aveva un che di inquietante, ma non era nemmeno lontanamente la cosa più inquietante di Jean. Camminarono fianco a fianco tra le strade affollate dal centro, in silenzio, fino a quando Jean non slacciò il cappuccio e gli gettò un'occhiata ansiosa.

\- Ce l'hai con me? -

Marco sospirò. - Assolutamente no. Vorrei solo...i dettagli. - guardò Jean irrigidirsi, tentato di rimanere in silenzio, combattere in silenzio.

\- Io...ugh. È stato un mese fa. - si sfregò gli occhi con indice e pollice della mano destra. - Io e Eren stavamo tornando da un incontro con Levi al The Styx quando siamo passati accanto al negozio e ho...ho sentito un profumo di fiori tremendo, ma piacevole. Mi sono voltato verso la vetrina e tu eri lì che la sistemavi. Credo stessi canticchiando qualcosa. -

Toni sempre più forti di rosso stavano tingendo le guance di entrambi. Marco non seppe dare all'avvenimento una data precisa – l'allestimento della vetrina era compito suo, e non c'era un giorno preciso in cui decidesse di farlo. Di solito era Marie a entrare in negozio battendo le mani e urlando che alla vetrina serviva un tocco di fresco, e a lui toccava il resto. Avevano rinnovato almeno tre volte nell'ultimo periodo. Fu Jean a chiarire i suoi dubbi.

\- C'erano anemoni e dell'acacia in vetrina. - sorrideva lievemente. Marco ricordò il periodo dell'acacia e degli anemoni, circa un mese prima. - Ho smesso di fissarti solo quando Eren ha iniziato a fare il cretino, e la sera ne ho parlato con Armin, che...mi ha consigliato di venirti a parlare. -

\- Ti ci è voluto solamente un mese. - puntualizzò Marco, pentendosene subito dopo. Jean rise, però; una risata fresca e onesta, che scosse il suo corpo completamente.

\- Ti prego! Fosse dipeso da me ne avrei aspettati _altri sei._ Se Eren non mi avesse praticamente buttato fuori a calci in culo suggerendomi la battuta del melograno... -

Marco si unì alla sua risata, ignorando gli sguardi dei suoi passanti. _Ora_ si spiegavano un sacco di cose. - È stata la cosa più imbarazzante che mi sia mai successa! - esclamò, appoggiando una mano sulla fronte per cercare di contenersi. Le risate scivolavano da lui a Jean senza fermarsi mai – se uno dei due sembrava sul punto di cedere, la risata dell'altro riaccendeva la sua, e così di rimando. Si fermarono per appoggiarsi al muro di una palazzina e darsi un contegno per un momento, ma Marco non riuscì a smetterla di balbettare stupidaggini.

\- Ti giuro, pensavo ti avesse mandato Ymir per uno scherzo cretino! -

Jean si asciugò le lacrime. - Beh, tra Ymir ed _Eren_... - scosse la testa, sorridendo. Fissava un punto del marciapiede, e quando alzò lo sguardo verso di lui stava ancora sorridendo. Era un sorriso gentile, che fece arrossire Marco più di ogni confessione imbarazzante e ogni risata. - Però sono contento che l'abbia fatto. Sono contento di averti conosciuto. - Rabbrividì subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, e Marco lo fissò confuso.

\- Tutto bene? - domandò. Jean annuì.

\- È che...l'ultima volta che ho detto una cosa del genere è successo qualcosa di davvero strano. - rivelò. Sembrava perso nei ricordi, e Marco decise di non domandare altro. - Ok, ci siamo quasi. Reiner lavora proprio qua dietro. -

Proseguirono fino all'officina di Reiner, lanciandosi qualche occhiata fugace nel tragitto e sorridendo di nascosto dall'altro. Marco si sentiva grato di quella rinata intesa, e felice che Jean avesse deciso di confessargli come lo aveva trovato. Rimaneva vagamente inquietante – _e puzzava davvero tanto di fiori?!_ – ma almeno sapeva la verità.

Ogni pensiero a riguardo venne accantonato quando Marco intravide finalmente l'officina di Reiner. Il portone principale era aperto, e ne usciva un frastuono simile al concerto di ogni attrezzo meccanico esistente al mondo. Non era fastidioso, però – al contrario, era quasi _armonico_. All'armonia si univano gli odori, più intensi man mano che si avvicinavano – oli di varia natura, benzina, grasso; tutti odori che, come i suoni, sarebbero dovuto risultare sgradevoli ma erano solo inebrianti, quasi ti attiravano in quel luogo. Marco alzò la testa mentre attraversavano l'ingresso, osservando il soffitto altissimo e le decine e decine di macchine innalzate sui ponti. C'erano anche un paio di camion. - Forte, eh? - domandò Jean. Marco annuì, impressionato. Detroit era conosciuta nel mondo soprattutto per la produzione di macchine, ma quel luogo aveva qualcosa di estremamente magico persino per qualcuno come lui, che non avrebbe saputo nemmeno da dove iniziare a impugnare un volante. Doveva essere a causa della presenza di Reiner, e dell'impegno del resto degli operai che anche in quel momento non avevano smesso un attimo di lavorare tra le macchine. Ce n'erano almeno una quarantina, e uno di loro si avvicinò a Jean. Aveva corti capelli mori simili a quelli di Eren, ma ingelatinati all'indietro, e una macchia di olio sul naso storto.

\- Jean, quanto tempo! - salutò. Marco sobbalzò per quanto la sua voce suonava simile nel tono e nell'intensità a quella di Reiner, così come il suo ghigno. - Reiner è andato a darsi una pulita, se lo stai cercando. -

Jean annuì e lo ringraziò, guardandolo allontanarsi e richiamare l'attenzione di un paio di altri operai. - Marcel. - spiegò, indicando il ragazzo. - Lui e Reiner sono cresciuti assieme. È stato lui a trovare Reiner dopo l'incidente in cui ha perso la gamba. -

Marco annuì. Avrebbero quasi potuto essere fratelli, da tanto erano simili nei modi di fare. Vide una porta sulla parete destra del garage aprirsi e Reiner uscirne; stava indossando un giubbotto da aviatore, e salutò ogni operaio con un sorriso gentile mentre li raggiungeva.

\- Oggi prendiamo il Land Roveeeeer. - annunciò, agitando un paio di chiavi. - So che il signor Kirschtein è di gusti più raffinati, ma teniamo la Chrysler solo per le occasioni importanti. Vero, Jean? -

Jean sbuffò spazientito, seguendo la sagoma del ragazzo più alto assieme a Marco fuori dall'officina. Il Land Rover a cui Reiner aveva fatto riferimento era parcheggiato nel parcheggio dei dipendenti, e Marco vi salì dentro quasi con attenzione devota. Non gli capitava spesso di fare un giro in macchina, e non era nemmeno mai salito su un fuoristrada. Jean occupò il posto del passeggero accanto a Reiner, borbottando qualcosa circa l'aver “Fatto la fatica di venire fino a qua, almeno prendi la macchina che voglio io”.

\- L'officina è tua, Reiner? - domandò Marco, sporgendosi in avanti e appoggiando la testa sul sedile di Jean. Il ragazzo biondo rise e scosse la testa.

\- No, ci lavoro soltanto. Ma il capo andrà in pensione presto, e dicono tutti che potrebbe lasciare l'amministrazione a me, Marcel o un paio di altri candidati. - scrollò le spalle, avviando il motore. - Può prenderselo qualcun altro. A me piace stare a lavorare col metallo in mano, non riempire scartoffie. Ehi, gli hai fatto conoscere Marcel, vero? -

Dopodiché scivolarono in chiacchiere vuote – erano il genere di chiacchiere che Marco amava, perchè mostravano un lato di Jean tremendamente umano e inconsciamente disinvolto. Notò che gesticolava spesso, e sembrava sempre esasperato dalle repliche che Reiner gli regalava, quasi _offeso_ se lui osava fare una battuta. Ogni tanto si voltava a guardarlo e lo coinvolgeva nella conversazione, di solito per provare di avere ragione su qualcosa, e rinfacciare la sconfitta a Reiner. In quelle occasioni il suo sguardo, per quanto infuocato dalla necessità di trovare un appoggio alle proprie argomentazioni, si faceva leggermente più dolce; Marco scacciò via quella sensazione, convincendosi che doveva essere solo una sua impressione.

\- Ehi, Reiner. - stavano attraversando il ponte che li avrebbe portati a Belle Island, e Marco aveva preso abbastanza confidenza con la macchina da appoggiarsi allo schienale del proprio sedile, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa. - Jean non ha voluto scendere nei dettagli del vostro primo incontro... -

Reiner scoppiò a ridere, mentre Jean si voltò furioso nella sua direzione. - Oh mio dio. _Te la farò pagare così tanto_. -

\- La sera dei boxer e del piercing! - esclamò Reiner, asciugandosi una lacrima inesistente come stesse parlando del proprio matrimonio. - Oh, una serata che davvero non dimenticherò mai. Ma rispetterò la decisione di Jean di non parlartene, perchè sono una persona educata. -

Un silenzio sbalordito si impossessò dell'abitacolo, per circa cinque secondi. Poi Reiner sbottò di nuovo. - Non voleva farselo sul labbro, il piercing. -

Jean alzò un pugno e lo indirizzò alla sua collottola, scatenando una nuova serie di risate irrefrenabili in Reiner. Sul sedile posteriore, Marco cercava di non pensare a quell'affermazione, fallendo miseramente nell'intento. - Oh mio dio. _Oh mio dio_. -

\- SUL... SULLA LINGUA! LO VOLEVO SULLA LINGUA! - protestò Jean. Sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, e stringeva le dita sul tessuto del sedile in maniera maniacale.

\- È tutto a posto. - sussurrò Marco. Non era sicuro di star parlando a Jean o a se stesso, e portò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino in tempo per vedere il cartello che annunciava l'ingresso al parco naturale di Belle Island. - P...parcheggiamo qui, Reiner? -

\- Sì, direi di sì. Meglio che Jean se la faccia a piedi per scaricare la _tensione accumulata._ \- Un secondo cazzotto raggiunse il collo di Reiner, che non sembrò farvi caso. Entrò nel parcheggio poco affollato e fece manovra verso il posto libero più vicino all'ingresso.

Scendere dalla macchina fu particolarmente piacevole. Marco si stirò braccia e gambe, sperando di riuscire a guardare Jean per il resto della giornata senza voler morire dentro. Gettò uno sguardo verso il parco, individuando l'acquario in lontananza. Era una struttura abbastanza vecchia, ingrigita dagli anni e quasi in disuso; si chiese distrattamente in che condizioni fosse all'interno. Aveva sentito parlare di lavori di ristrutturazione, ma non c'era anima viva in giro; stava quasi iniziando a pentirsi di aver scelto l'acquario come luogo di ricerca. - Quindi. - domandò, una volta raggiunti Reiner e Jean. - Come sappiamo se lo abbiamo trovato? -

\- Non lo sappiamo. - Borbottò Reiner, piazzandosi al fianco di Marco per osservare la struttura. - Non mi piace per niente. Quando ho sentito parlare della ristrutturazione credevo fossero a buon punto, invece sembra tutto abbandonato. -

Jean li raggiunse e scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con Marco. Era evidente che condivideva i suoi dubbi, ma fu proprio lui a incamminarsi verso l'acquario, determinato. Marco lo seguì assieme a Reiner, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualcuno a cui domandare informazioni.

Più si avvicinavano più il silenzio del parco si faceva innaturale. Non incontrarono una sola persona fino ad arrivare proprio di fronte al portone d'ingresso dell'acquario, dove Marco sbirciò oltre la biglietteria vuota. - Qualcuno di voi ha portato una torcia? -

Jean e Reiner si fissarono per un momento. - Fa il giochino. - Borbottò Reiner, indicandosi le dita. Jean sospirò e sollevò il proprio pugno, sul quale si creò una sfera di luce azzurrina che prese le sembianze di un fuoco fatuo. Lo allontanò da sé e Marco lo guardò vagare all'interno dell'ingresso e su per la galleria principale.

\- Dubito ci sia qualcuno. - Mormorò Marco. La luce era abbastanza lontana da non essere più visibile, ora. - Abbiamo fatto un buco nell'acqua. -

Da qualche parte dall'interno dell'acquario, forte come se fosse stato a un passo da loro, arrivò il rumore di un oggetto gettato in acqua. Si voltarono tutti e tre verso la galleria ansiosi di vedere comparire chiunque avesse provocato quel rumore, ma dal buio pesto non emerse nulla. Marco vide Jean spostarsi leggermente di fronte a lui.

\- Io entro. - Mormorò Reiner. Poggiò una mano su una trave e sollevò la gamba per issarsi sopra alla sbarra d'ingresso senza neanche controllare che qualcuno lo vedesse – e in ogni caso l'intera isola sembrava deserta, quindi non aveva di che preoccuparsi. Marco posò una mano sulla spalla di Jean, sentendolo irrigidirsi sotto al suo tocco e subito spostarsi per recuperare il cellulare dalle tasche della felpa.

\- Io chiamo qualcuno per avvisarli di dove siamo. - Borbottò. Da un gesto del suo braccio spuntarono un'altra decina di fuochi, che inviò a seguire la schiena di Reiner. - Almeno il gorilla saprà dove sta andando. -

Marco rimase a guardare entrambi, indeciso sul da farsi. Si riavvicinò a Jean prima che componesse il numero. - Senti l'Aura? -

\- Forse. È ben nascosta. - Sospirò, imprecando contro chiunque non stesse prendendo la sua chiamata e allontanandosi un altro po' da Marco. Lui lo guardò allontanarsi, poi si voltò per seguire Reiner nell'ingresso.

I fuochi illuminavano l'ambiente di una luce debole e innaturale, rendendolo ancora più spettrale. Le poche vetrate erano coperte da anni di erica e muschio, e filtrava pochissima luce; si affrettò a raggiungere Reiner, intimorito dal silenzio. - Mi sento inutile. - Rivelò, lo sguardo basso.

La mano di Reiner si posò sulla sua testa e il ragazzo più grande gli arruffò i capelli. - Guarda che siamo nella stessa situazione, bimbobello. Non fartene una colpa, potresti già averci portato su una buona pista e sarebbe più di quanto io abbia fatto da quando conosco tutti quanti. -

Marco annuì, rincuorato solo in parte dalle sue parole. Reiner poteva anche aver ragione, ma neanche esporre la realtà dei fatti avrebbe cambiato la facilità con cui Jean aveva rifiutato il suo aiuto, o il modo in cui faceva _male_. Dei passi alle sue spalle interruppero il fiume di pensieri: Jean li aveva raggiunti, le mani infilate nelle tasche della felpa e un'espressione seria in volto.

\- Ho avvisato Eren che siamo qui e chiesto al signor Smith se può farci sapere qualcosa sui lavori di ristrutturazione di Belle Island. - Spiegò. I fuochi lo seguirono e si posizionarono di fronte a lui, come per indicare dove avrebbero dovuto proseguire. - Sicuri di voler andare avanti? -

Marco e Reiner annuirono all'unisono; fu quest'ultimo a mettersi in testa al gruppo, superandoli entrambi eccitato dalla situazione. Marco e Jean lo seguirono fianco a fianco, guardandosi attorno alla luce fioca dei fuochi senza mai sfiorarsi o incrociare lo sguardo. Tra loro aleggiava una vaga sensazione d'imbarazzo da cui Marco tentò di distrarsi, scostandosi da lui per avvicinarsi a una delle vasche coperte da anni di natura abbandonata a sé stessa e polvere.

La luce debole illuminava il soffitto, abbastanza vicino alle loro teste da ravvivare la sua claustrofobia sopita; illuminato e funzionante, l'acquario doveva sembrare molto meno chiuso, con le vasche piene di faretti a fungere da pareti. Marco posò una mano esitante sull'erica.

\- Cosa dovrei fare nel caso volessi spostarla? - Mormorò. Jean impiegò qualche secondo per rendersi conto che stava parlando con lui, secondi che Marco passò senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua schiena. - Di solito lo faccio involontariamente, ma volevo sapere se c'è un trucco o...qualcosa del genere. -

Jean aprì la bocca, forse intenzionato a rimbeccarlo sul fatto che non fosse il momento; ma l'attimo dopo la sua espressione severa si ammorbidì appena e si avvicinò a lui, poggiando le proprie dita parallele alle sue, in direzione dell'erica. - In realtà non ci sarebbe alcun bisogno di usare le mani, ma è un buon modo per imparare. Ti da qualcosa su cui concentrarti. -

Marco annuì. Non era nemmeno sicuro gli importasse davvero imparare la tecnica – Jean si era fatto avanti per insegnargliela, ed era già più di quanto si fosse permesso di sperare fino a qualche momento prima. Le parole di Reiner e la sola presenza di Jean fungevano da rimedio alla sua autostima ferita, e Marco smise di pensare a se stesso per tornare ad ascoltare il suo maestro.

\- Sta tutto nell'immaginare di farlo, non è complicato. Sta a te scoprire se sei effettivamente in grado o meno. - Jean alzò la mano, spostandola da quella di Marco e riportandola alla propria tasca. - Prova. -

Marco annuì e fissò la punta delle proprie dita, immaginando che l'erica si allontanasse dal punto che stava indicando. Per un po' non successe nulla – e si ritrovò a guardare disperato Jean, che però scosse la testa privandolo di un qualsiasi aiuto; Marco si ritrovò a pensare alle circostanze che avevano sempre portato all'uso inconscio delle proprie capacità, a cosa avrebbe potuto scatenarle. Accadeva sempre quando si occupava delle piante, e aveva dato per scontato fosse proprio perchè era nella natura che il suo potere trovava origine; ma forse c'era qualcosa di più. Forse aveva a che fare col suo stato emotivo.

Tornò a fissare l'erica, desiderando di vederla crescere sana e forte anziché semplicemente spostarsi. Da qualche parte dentro di lui nacque la convinzione di una capacità che non sapeva di avere – e quella convinzione prese forma fisica. Marco la vide scivolare sotto la propria pelle e abbandonarlo in un battito di ciglia; quello dopo l'erica stava crescendo e infoltendosi in prossimità della sua mano.

Marco si voltò verso Jean con un sorriso emozionato a illuminargli il volto, e per un momento soltanto gli sembrò quasi che Jean ricambiasse sinceramente la sua felicità; ma i suoi occhi erano rivolti alla pianta, alla velocità con cui questa andava crescendo e maturando. Marco seguì il suo sguardo e vide che i viticci erano passati dal verde del pieno della fioritura al marrone che assumevano quando ormai erano troppo secche e vecchie per essere mantenute in vita. Ritrasse immediatamente la mano, come spaventato – e fu allora che l'erica si spezzò, come se l'avesse strappata lui stesso, e cadde a terra liberando il vetro dell'acquario.

Per qualche secondo Marco fu certo che il mondo fosse stato privato di suono, e che il suo respiro pesante – dissonante da quello di Jean, ma ugualmente affaticato – fosse l'unico rumore presente nell'intero cosmo, e l'unico che valesse la pena ascoltare. Non ebbe la forza di affrontare lo sguardo di Jean: era sicuro che se l'avesse fatto avrebbe scoperto come doveva sentirsi riguardo l'accaduto, ed era anche sicuro di non volerlo sapere.

\- RAGAZZI! - La voce di Reiner fece sobbalzare entrambi, che si voltarono verso la sua direzione. Era aggrappato a una delle vasche e vi indicava dentro, visibilmente scosso. - Guardate dentro! -

Marco annuì e poggiò la mano sul vetro, nel cui riflesso intravide anche il volto pallido di Jean. Si sforzò di guardare oltre e vedere cosa le vasche potessero contenere di tanto eccitante da spaventare Reiner.

\- Acqua. - Sussurrò Jean. Marco strabuzzò gli occhi – aveva ragione. Era impercettibile, quasi impossibile da vedere a causa della sua perfetta immobilità, ma sia la sua vasca che quella di Reiner erano piene d'acqua fino all'orlo. Si allontanò con un passo dalla vetrata e si voltò verso la parete opposta, precipitandosi a strappare a mani nude l'erica che la copriva senza badare ai graffi sulla pelle dei suoi palmi. Anche tutta quella vasca era piena d'acqua.

\- Non c'era quando siamo arrivati. Ne sono sicuro. - Mormorò Reiner. Era tornato indietro, e ogni traccia di eccitazione o divertimento era sparita dal suo volto. - Non mi piace, Jean. Andiamocene, prima che sia troppo tardi. -

Ma Jean non lo stava ascoltando. Fissava il corridoio buio come in trance, osservando le luci da lui emanate spegnersi una dopo l'altra con quello che Marco si rese conto essere un sorriso nervoso sul volto. - Lo sento. - Sussurrò soltanto. L'ultima luce che non fosse quella rimasta con loro si spense, e il buio li circondò.

Marco strinse i pugni, spaventato. Il battito del suo cuore era come impazzito, un animale tenuto in gabbia troppo a lungo; nel buio cercò un contatto umano e nel buio lo trovò, la mano fredda e sottile di Jean che si stringeva attorno alla sua. La luce azzurra era tra lui e la vasca alla loro destra – fu in questa direzione che Marco si voltò, quasi per istinto; in tempo per vedere due mani umane poggiarsi contro il vetro e due occhi iniettati di sangue seguirle, e in tempo per urlare.

Non comprese appieno gli avvenimenti immediatamente successivi. Per qualche momento l'universo sembrò ribaltarsi su se stesso e ricostruirsi – il sopra divenne il sotto, e l'aria divenne acqua nei suoi polmoni mentre rotolava via dalla vasca ma non abbastanza lontano dall'acqua che aveva distrutto ogni vetro contenuto nell'acquario e stava riversandosi per tutto il corridoio, viva e intenta ad affogarli. Una mano forte e salda lo tirò indietro per la giacca e fu scaraventato in ginocchio dietro a uno scudo di metallo bollente, che sfiorò con la manica, ustionandosi immediatamente. Intrappolato tra fuoco ed acqua, Marco acquisì di nuovo la capacità di pensare razionalmente e si rese conto che il metallo vivo non era altro che il braccio di Reiner, o almeno parte di esso allungatosi a coprire entrambi per ripararli dall'onda anomala che stava gettandoglisi addosso. Non c'era traccia di Jean.

\- RESTA Giù! - Comandò Reiner, il volto trasformato in una maschera esangue. Marco annuì ma si alzò comunque in piedi, incapace di coordinare del tutto i propri pensieri e le proprie azioni. L'istinto gli chiedeva di cercare Jean e così fece, spostandosi dal riparo creato da Reiner per correre in direzione della luce nera che intuì essere il corpo di Jean, lontano – troppo lontano per il suo corpo stupidamente umano, specie con l'acqua fino ai polpacci a rallentare la sua corsa. Li sentiva combattere, però; e vedeva l'acqua alzarsi in tentacoli grondanti e frustare, abbattere, distruggere quella luce – che si ricostruiva, più luminosa e furiosa di prima.

\- JEAN! - Urlò; desiderò non averlo mai fatto subito dopo, avvertendo lo sguardo di qualunque essere stesse comandando l'acqua su di sé. Un'onda si alzò come spinta da un forte vento verso di lui e lo travolse completamente, facendolo crollare all'indietro. Marco sentì la corrente stringersi attorno alla sua gola mentre lottava per non andare a fondo in quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere solo pochi centimetri di acqua ma sembravano metri e metri – ma era una lotte inutile, e ben presto si ritrovò ad aprire la bocca per cercare un po' d'aria.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che un giorno l'acqua lo avrebbe terrorizzato tanto quanto il fuoco. L'immagine del corpo di sua madre in fiamme si presentò dietro le sue palpebre chiuse e lui la scacciò aprendoli e scacciando la paura. Vedeva la luce nera di Jean metri e metri e metri sopra di sé, mentre la forza lo trascinava sempre più in basso – soffocandolo, annullandolo come persona e rendendolo parte di sé. Non poteva lasciare che accadesse – c'era così tanto che non aveva detto, così tanto che non aveva fatto. Aveva appena imparato a conoscere Jean e gli altri, e c'era Ymir che non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare di perdere qualcun altro. Non poteva morire. Non ancora.

\- PERCHè LO FAI? -

Nel momento in cui urlò, si rese conto di poterlo fare. La sensazione inebriante dell'aria nei polmoni lo eccitò al punto da dargli la forza di alzarsi – e Marco si rese conto di non aver mai abbandonato la galleria, e di essere rimasto sdraiato in quei centimetri d'acqua che a stento raggiungevano il suo volto per tutto il tempo di quella stupida illusione che era stata l'abisso, l'annegamento. Una scarica d'adrenalina attraversò il suo corpo e quando riprese a correre verso Jean fu come se non stesse neanche più camminando nell'acqua che lo rallentava; fu come se non fosse più faticoso, come fosse diventato forte e veloce e capace tutto d'un tratto. Allargò le braccia e desiderò che i tralicci di piante crollati a terra quando le vasche erano state distrutte lo seguissero nella sua avanzata insensata verso il cuore dello scontro – ed esse lo fecero. Le vide sfrecciare avanti a sé e tentare di chiudersi inutilmente attorno al corpo sfuggente del loro sfidante – non abbastanza forti da distruggerlo e consumarlo come Marco avrebbe desiderato, ma abbastanza da dare a Reiner il tempo di corrergli avanti e allungare le braccia avanti a sé, mutandole in un fuoco che si richiuse attorno a una figura umana e solidificò in metallo nel giro di un secondo. Per un singolo momento Marco vide l'orrenda statua sfigurata che era il profilo di un ragazzo urlante e si fermò, terrorizzato dal suo urlo silenzioso.

\- TIRA FUORI QUEL FIGLIO DI PUTTANA, JEAN! - Urlò Reiner. Marco strinse gli occhi e quando li riaprì stava osservando Jean – i piedi ben piantati a terra, un alone di oscurità attorno a sé e le pupille dilatate a mostrare l'Ade che gli dimorava dentro al mondo sotto forma di un portale nero e infinito. Lo vide sussurrare qualcosa alle centinaia di figure che comparivano e scomparivano attorno a lui, e quelle volarono verso la statua e vi si insinuarono dentro. Crepe nere andarono ad intaccare il metallo fino a distruggerlo del tutto – una figura decisamente umana crollò a terra svenuta, mentre un'anima si dimenò da quelle che cercavano di trattenerla e si avventò verso Jean, afferrando il suo volto e strillando il proprio furore su di lui.

Marco sentì la necessità di stargli accanto, di aiutarlo in quell'ultima parte della battaglia; ma le forze lo avevano già abbandonato, e ansimò tremando mentre lo spirito e Jean si fissavano in un momento di completo silenzio.

Jean sussurrò una sola parola, che Marco non riuscì ad udire; lo spirito strillò un'altra volta e scomparve, unendosi ai suoi simili e svanendo lentamente, roteando attorno al corpo esile di Jean in una danza macabra. Nel giro di tre secondi Jean era di nuovo se stesso – indebolito, spaventato e accasciato a terra, una mano sul petto per contenere il proprio fiato. Marco si alzò su gambe tremanti per raggiungerlo e gettargli le braccia al collo, incurante di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, il corpo scosso da singhiozzi nervosi che presto assalirono anche Jean. Rimasero abbracciati abbastanza a lungo perchè l'acqua defluisse via dalla galleria, tastando uno la schiena dell'altro per assicurarsi di essere vivi e ancora integri. Marco sentì di nuovo una mano afferrarlo e tirarlo su, e si voltò per osservare il volto di Reiner rigato di lacrime.

\- Che cazzo, Marco. Che cazzo...sei andato lì fuori subito dopo che ti ho detto di non... - Reiner scosse la testa, incapace di articolare una frase. Optò invece per abbracciarlo, stringendolo con una forza tale da fargli mancare il fiato. Di nuovo. - _Cazzo._ -

\- S...sto bene, Reiner. - Balbettò. Non stava affatto bene, e Reiner lo sapeva benissimo – aveva un ustione sul braccio, il collo graffiato e spellato là dove l'acqua si era stretta a soffocarlo come una corda, e in generale una stanchezza in corpo mai provata prima – ma non sapeva cos'altro avrebbe dovuto dire. Si liberò dalla stretta di Reiner solo quando lui passò a stritolare Jean, e ne approfittò per avvicinarsi al corpo finora ignorato del ragazzo svenuto.

Aveva corti capelli neri che cascavano sul suo volto, fradici, ricadendo sugli occhi chiusi e sul naso aquilino. Anche da quell'angolazione sembrava alto, forse più alto di Reiner e largo quasi quanto lui; ma persino nel sonno aveva un'aria terrorizzata. Marco si abbassò ad osservarlo e trasalì quando lui alzò piano le palpebre, rivelando due occhi verdi spaventosamente innocenti.

\- No. - Sussurrò. Persino la sua voce era dolce; se non avesse appena cercato di ucciderli, Marco pensò che gli sarebbe quasi risultato simpatico, o almeno avrebbe suscitato la sua pietà. Ma la gola gli bruciava abbastanza da ricordargli il contrario. Il ragazzo si mise a sedere mentre Reiner e Jean si avvicinavano, Reiner davanti al più piccolo, trattenendolo dal gettarsi contro lo sconosciuto per ucciderlo.

\- No, no, non può essere successo davvero. - Mormorava intanto il ragazzo, graffiandosi la pelle del volto. Non stava neanche cercando di fuggire – o di attaccarli nuovamente. Marco si morse l'interno della guancia, alzando lo sguardo su Reiner per chiedergli un consiglio sul da farsi. Reiner annuì impercettibilmente.

\- P...posso chiederti come ti chiami? - Domandò, soffocando l'odio dettato dalla paura a favore di un tentativo di comunicazione. Il ragazzo lo guardò come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento di avere di fronte qualcun altro, e a Marco si mozzò il fiato nei polmoni quando si fece avanti e lo afferrò per la maglietta. Da qualche parte alle sue spalle, Jean ringhiò minaccioso.

\- M...mi dispiace così tanto, mi dispiace, non...non potevo farci nulla! - Urlò, stringendo il tessuto della maglia di Marco come ne valesse la propria esistenza. - S...sono Bertholdt. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto...è...è stato lui a dirmi di farlo...! Dovete credermi! -

Questo attirò l'attenzione di tutti e tre. Persino Jean si abbassò ad ascoltare ciò che Bertholdt aveva da dire loro.

\- Chi ti ha detto di fare cosa? - Domandò Marco, un'improvvisa sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco.

Bertholdt scosse la testa e chiuse gli occhi, come se gli fosse difficile parlare. Era quasi impossibile pensare che fosse la stessa persona che li aveva attaccati poco prima, il mostro che Marco aveva intravisto nell'acquario prima dell'inondazione. - L'uomo. L'uomo che mi ha portato qui qualche settimana fa e mi ha chiesto di uc...uccidere chiunque fosse entrato a cercare informazioni. - Sussurrò infine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La porta dell'ufficio del Commissario Smith si aprì con un tonfo sordo, mentre il Commissario stesso ne usciva come una furia, lo sguardo fisso verso l'uscita e il cellulare tra le mani. Tutti nell'ufficio sapevano che se uno come lui appariva tanto agitato e nervoso poteva significare solamente una cosa – guai seri; solo non avevano idea di cosa si sarebbe trattato questa volta.

Fortunatamente per l'intero distretto di Polizia di Detroit, non era un crimine nel senso proprio del termine ad occupare i pensieri di Erwin. Il tempo di respirare l'aria pesante del centro cittadino, stava già componendo il numero di Levi. Il cellulare squillò solo un paio di volte prima che prendesse la chiamata.

\- Siamo nella merda. - Esordì, senza neanche attendere un saluto. Sentì Levi fischiare sconvolto.

\- Mi preoccupi, di solito sono io che comincio le conversazioni così. - Borbottò. Si fece immediatamente più serio. - Che succede, Erwin? -

\- Devi tenere Greta per un altro po'. - Ordinò, aprendo la macchina con uno scatto delle chiavi e aprendo la portiera con uno scatto deciso. - Devo andare a Belle Island a recuperare i ragazzi. -

Qualche secondo statico, mentre Erwin accendeva il motore della macchina. Levi tornò a parlare con una nota di rara preoccupazione nel proprio tono. - Te lo domanderò un'altra volta, Erwin. Che succede? -

\- Ho fatto delle ricerche circa le ristrutturazioni all'acquario. - Spiegò, uscendo dal parcheggio e imboccando la strada a una velocità che in circostanze normali non si sarebbe mai neanche sognato. - C'era la solita roba, no? Lamentele circa la lentezza dei lavori, cose così. Pratiche. Poi è spuntato su il nome del proprietario. I proprietari. -

\- Perchè ho l'impressione che non mi piacerà sentirli? -

Erwin prese fiato. - Reiss. E Ackerman. -

Il silenzio che seguì quei due nomi fu uno dei più lunghi che Erwin avesse mai ascoltato da parte di Levi – un uomo fatto principalmente di silenzi. - Va a prenderli. - Mormorò solamente, prima di interrompere la telefonata. Erwin gettò il telefonino sul sedile del passeggero e rivolse un pensiero a sua figlia, premendo sull'acceleratore. Non se lo sarebbe fatto ripetere una seconda volta.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IO L'AVEVO DETTO CHE SAREI TORNATA
> 
> E VOI MI AVETE FORSE CREDUTO?!
> 
> A dire il vero sì. Siete stati tutti – TUTTI – gentilissimi, disponibilissimi nell'aspettare che questo sesto capitolo vedesse la luce (ovviamente mi riferisco alla mia crew di Facebook, che amo e lovvo e che è tutto tutto tutto merito vostro se ce l'ho fatta. Non vi cito nome per nome ma ehi, so che ci siete :** )
> 
> Per chi non mi ha su Facebook, mi scuso per il ritardo ma spero l'attesa sia stata ripagata – e spero di riuscire a tornare a un ritmo decente, ora che il fiume Bert è stato guadato. Sì, mi dava un sacco di difficoltà e ho dovuto rifare tutto il capitolo da capo perchè era troppo gigione, quindi...xD
> 
> E spero anche di aver abboccato qualche pescione all'amo coi due cognomi citati da Erwin. Vedrete uvu
> 
> Come sempre grazie a tutti quelli che hanno recensito e recensiranno, ci sentiamo alla prossima! Spero il prima possibile!
> 
> -Joice


	7. VII - We knew it'd happen eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cover Art #7]() by [Kumiho5](kumiho5.tumblr.com)

Per un lungo periodo della sua vita c'erano state solamente le lacrime.

C'era stato il bianco di un ambiente troppo pulito e troppo asettico e troppo vuoto; e un segno giallo e nero sulla porta d'ingresso, e appena un rettangolo di vetro spesso a fare da finestra sul mondo esterno. Per molto tempo, i sotterranei della Clinica Reiss erano stati il suo mondo, e il mondo dei due bambini rinchiusi là sotto assieme a lui, in quarantena.

Poi era arrivato il sangue.

 

Erwin riaprì gli occhi e osservò il volante stretto tra le proprie dita come lo vedesse solo allora per la prima volta. La macchina era ferma, e non aveva la più pallida idea di quanto a lungo fosse rimasto nel parcheggio dell'istituto di Belle Island in preda a ricordi dolorosi che avrebbe preferito seppellire – e che al tempo stesso non meritavano di essere seppelliti; non ora che quei due nomi erano tornati in superficie e avevano colorato di porpora l'acqua altrimenti limpida e tranquilla della sua esistenza.

Sospirò un'ultima volta prima di aprire la portiera e scendere dalla macchina, lo sguardo già rivolto verso l'acquario abbandonato in lontananza. Certo il giovane Marco aveva avuto una bella fortuna a trovare un Dormiente al primo tentativo, ma Erwin non credeva davvero nella fortuna, e alla luce dei burattinai che tiravano le fila di quel luogo si ritrovò a chiedersi se non ci fosse stato il modo di suggerire a Marco di recarsi proprio lì. Doveva parlare con lui, e il prima possibile.

Quattro figure iniziarono a farsi più distinte man mano che si avvicinava all'ingresso dell'acquario; ben presto potè vedere i profili più o meno familiari di Reiner, Jean e Marco e quello sconosciuto di un quarto ragazzo, chino a terra. - Ragazzi! - Li chiamò, e tutti e tre si fecero istantaneamente più seri nel vederlo arrivare. Lo sconosciuto non battè ciglio.

\- Commissario. - Lo salutò Marco, andandogli incontro. Erwin pensò di prendersi un momento per chiedergli di chiamarlo per nome, ma lasciò perdere; per qualche motivo non funzionava mai. - Ha fatto in fretta. -

Jean era tutt'altra pasta, e lo dimostrò immediatamente, seguendo Marco a ruota. - Dobbiamo portarlo da un medico, Erwin. - Mormorò, indicando il ragazzo a terra. I suoi occhi verdi si fissarono in quelli azzurri di Erwin e l'uomo notò con un guizzo di soddisfazione quasi paterna la semplicità con cui sostenne il suo sguardo. Il Jean di qualche tempo prima non l'avrebbe mai fatto. - Uno sicuro. -

Scosse la testa. - Direi che non esistono più medici sicuri, dopo quello che ho scoperto. - Si chinò verso il ragazzo a terra prima che Jean o chiunque altro potesse chiedergli altro. Non c'erano medici sicuri, ovvio; ma lui non era la reincarnazione del dio della medicina per niente. Il ragazzo seduto a terra alzò due grandi occhi verdi su di lui e smise di mordersi il dito per fissarlo. - Come ti chiami? -

\- Bertholdt. - Rispose. Qualcosa nella rapidità con cui lo fece lo spaventò per un solo istante. Si spogliò del soprabito e lo sollevò in direzione dei ragazzi; Marco si affrettò a prenderlo, mentre Erwin alzava le maniche della camicia.

\- Devo assicurarmi del tuo stato fisico e mentale, Bertholdt. - Lo avvertì. Il ragazzo annuì, di nuovo troppo rapidamente per poter essere considerato naturale. - Posso assicurarmi che non mi farai nulla di male, se ti tocco? -

Bertholdt fece qualcosa che Erwin non si era aspettato: si mise a piangere in silenzio, annuendo di nuovo e questa volta con più scioltezza. - La prego. - Sussurrò infine. Non aveva ancora idea di cosa avesse fatto a Jean e i suoi amici, ma gli riusciva quasi impossibile pensare che costituisse davvero una minaccia. Poggiò le dita ferme ulla base del suo collo e sul pomo d'Adamo, chiudendo gli occhi. Quella che eseguiva non era certo medicina convenzionale: Hanji la definiva spesso magia, il suo professore all'università l'aveva definito un ciarlatano. Mascherò un guizzo nervoso inspirando ed espirando, e figurando le proprie energie scivolare sulla pelle di Bertholdt e danzarvi attorno, per poi insinuarsi dentro lui.

Avvertiva Bertholdt attorno a sé, ora; come fosse una serie di stringhe, numeri e codici da comprendere e sistemare – ma c'era qualcosa di più, qualcosa di più profondo. C'era la vita ad attenderlo in quel viaggio che poteva compiere esclusivamente in solitaria, e lo affascinava sempre vedere come razionalità e sentimento si unissero negli esseri umani, come su un piano spirituale e non fisico non fossero che il perfetto connubio tra reale e surreale.

Per gli esseri simili a lui era diverso. La parte composta dallo spirito – dall'anima – era più forte, più vicina al fisico e alla carne. Fu quella che andò a sfiorare, trovandola agitata e malleandola per vedere quale fosse il problema mentre nella realtà le sue mani continuavano a muoversi sul corpo di Bertholdt. Giunse a una conclusione soddisfacente nel momento in cui le sue mani si posarono sul suo costato e vi premette contro, sentendo l'anima agitarsi e contorcersi e d'improvviso scindersi in un processo simile alla mitosi.

\- PRENDETELA! - Urlò; i tre ragazzi si precipitarono in avanti, del tutto ignari di cosa avrebbero dovuto afferrare. Fu Marco il più rapido, ma lasciò andare ciò che aveva preso con un urlo e quella ricadde tra le dita di Reiner. Erwin si alzò sostenendo il ragazzo che ansimava e tremava aggrappandosi a lui e si avvicinò per osservare l'oggetto tra le dita di Reiner.

\- I nostri amici devono essere molto affezionati a quest'immagine ricorrente del fuoco. - Constatò, osservando la fiamma nera tra le dita di Reiner. - Potrà sembrarvi strano, ma è quella l'origine del nostro problema. -

Marco aggrottò le sopracciglia. - In che modo? Di che si tratta? -

Erwin lasciò che Bertholdt si appoggiasse meglio a lui e indicò la fiamma nera con un cenno della testa. - Quella è un'idea. - Spiegò. - Pericolosa e oscura, e corrotta. Abbastanza potente da assumere forma fisica. -

Ci fu una breve pausa in cui Marco si voltò verso Jean, e Erwin ebbe solo una breve anteprima dell'orrore sul suo volto. - Armin ha detto che noi siamo delle idee in forma fisica. - Sussurrò. Jean annuì lentamente.

\- Anche quella. - Mormorò, indicando la fiamma. - Anche quella era una persona. -

 

* * *

 

Il viaggio di rientro fu straordinariamente silenzioso, l'antitesi di quello che era stato all'andata. Erwin aveva insistito affinchè Bertholdt fosse affidato alle sue cure per qualche tempo ancora, garantendo di aggiornarli quella sera stessa circa eventuali sviluppi sulla faccenda. Non aveva voluto dire loro che cosa avesse scoperto sui proprietari dell'acquario – sulle persone che avevano mandato Bert ad aspettarli. Marco passò la mezz'ora necessaria a rientrare a Detroit osservando il passaggio fuori dal finestrino senza vederlo, cercando di svuotare la mente. Non si sentiva nemmeno più in grado di fidarsi dei propri pensieri.

Si riprese solo nel riconoscere il proprio quartiere, alzando il capo dallo schienale del sedile e preparandosi a scendere. Jean lo seguì giù dal Land Rover, ed entrambi attesero che Reiner avesse abbassato il finestrino per salutarlo.

\- Penso che andrò da Levi per chiedergli se ci sono notizie, se è già tornato a lavoro. - Rivelò. Marco annuì, troppo stanco per chiedere ulteriori dettagli. - Voi avete bisogno di riposarvi. -

\- Io ho bisogno di vestiti asciutti. - Si lamentò Jean. Marco sorrise piano.

\- La strada per l'università la conosci. Io devo andare a vedere come sta occhioni verdi. - Reiner sollevò il finestrino ignorando le proteste di Jean, e lo guardarono allontanarsi in silenzio.

Marco si morse il labbro, indeciso su cosa dire o cosa fare. - Sai. - Mormorò infine. - Puoi sempre salire a casa mia. Ti presto dei vestiti, non...uh...non devi andare a piedi fino all'università. -

Vide Jean massaggiarsi la fronte. - Come se non fosse il suo piano fin dall'inizio. Urgh. Stupido scimmione. - Borbottò. Si voltò verso Marco con una nuova risolutezza in volto. - Sai cosa? Si fotta Reiner. Sicuro che tua sorella non tenterà di uccidermi? -

Marco sorrise, frugando nella tasca della giacca alla ricerca delle chiavi di casa. - È a lavoro. - Lo rassicurò, aprendo il portone della palazzina e lasciando passare Jean avanti a sé. La signora Brzenska era nell'ingresso, impegnata a spazzare per terra. Osservò entrambi visibilmente contrariata, borbottando qualcosa circa lo sgocciolare acqua sul pavimento.

Vedere il contrasto che Jean creava con il suo appartamento era sempre uno spettacolo, ancora di più senza Ymir a interromperli. Marco gli fece strada di nuovo fino alla sala, abbandonando giacca zuppa e chiavi di casa sul divano e invitandolo a fare lo stesso. Jean si stropicciò le mani guardandosi attorno per qualche momento, prima che un miagolio attraesse la sua attenzione.

\- Spero tu non sia allergico ai gatti. - Sorrise Marco, lasciandosi cadere sul divano. Per tutta risposta Jean si chinò e la sollevò senza alcuna esitazione – Marco guardò compiaciuto Chii abbandonarsi alle coccole tra le braccia di Jean, come lo conoscesse da sempre.

\- I gatti mi piacciono. - Jean le carezzò la collottola e lei ruggì contenta. Lentamente si mosse verso il divano, ben attento a non disturbarla, per poi sedersi accanto a Marco. - Mi piacciono anche i cani, ma non ne ho mai avuto uno. Ne ho sempre voluto uno di taglia grossa. -

\- Cerbero. - Mormorò Marco; Jean scoppiò a ridere e annuì.

\- Il perfetto stereotipo del dio della morte. - Ammise, allargando le braccia affinchè Chii potesse saltare di nuovo sul pavimento. Rimase a fissarla mentre la sua espressione si faceva via via più scura e seria, e il sorriso svaniva dalle sue labbra.

\- Grazie. - Lo sentì dire alla fine. Marco unì le mani sulle proprie gambe, nervoso. Grazie. Niente di più, niente di meno; nessun bisogno di specificare per cosa.

\- Non è che corressi un vero e proprio rischio. Non puoi morire, giusto? -

Jean si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi sottili pesanti a causa della spossatezza. Marco si chiese quanto del suo sonno e della sua intera vita gli costasse il fardello che gli era toccato, sicuro che nel raccontargli delle sue notti insonni Armin avesse solo accennato alla punta dell'iceberg che era la sua responsabilità. - Posso morire. - Lo corresse. - Solo che non me ne posso andare. Quindi sono costretto a tornare indietro. -

Rimasero in silenzio, e le gambe di Jean si alzarono sul divano fino a quando non furono rinchiuse tra le sue braccia, le ginocchia vicino al petto. Marco lo imitò, ignorando il tessuto bagnato sotto di loro.

\- Fa davvero male. - Rivelò Jean. - Mi hai salvato la vita. Grazie. -

Marco tracciò cerchietti immaginari nel copridivano, evitando lo sguardo di Jean. - Vivrai finchè almeno uno di noi sarà in vita, giusto? -

Jean annuì. Il dito di Marco si fermò in un punto, immobile come il resto del suo corpo.

\- Allora ti prometto che non morirò mai. - Sussurrò. Vide solo con la coda dell'occhio il capo di Jean voltarsi verso di lui, rapido come un fulmine; e ignorò la sua espressione sconvolta, concentrandosi sulle parole da dire – per quanto stupide e infantili suonassero, e per quanto avesse solo una vaga idea del perchè le stava pronunciando. - Così non dovremo mai separarci di nuovo. -

Attese qualche secondo prima di farsi coraggio e voltarsi verso Jean, solo per trovarlo ancora lì – sconvolto, commosso, derubato di ogni sicurezza. Non si era mai accorto di quanto fossero lunghe le sue ciglia, di quanto fossero scure e di quanto coprissero i suoi occhi di un verde quasi giallo; né si era mai accorto di quanto fossero scavati i suoi zigomi, di quanto lo facessero sembrare spigoloso e severo – in totale contraddizione con la sua personalità. Solo una settimana prima non avrebbe mai pensato si sarebbe trovato così tanto a proprio agio con una persona come Jean; ora la sua mano scivolava verso il divano, verso lo spazio tra lui e il ragazzo più piccolo, solo per poggiarsi sulla sua. Jean non tentò nemmeno di allontanarlo, e il suo sguardo non vacillò – si fece più vicino, e le sue palpebre più pesanti, e il suo fiato più caldo e lento.

E lentamente Marco si fece indietro, sbattendo le palpebre e fissandolo confuso. - Jean. - Mormorò. Jean indietreggiò ancora più lentamente, il labbro inferiore tremante di una rabbia silenziosa. - Io credo...credo che dovresti andare ad asciugarti. Sei bagnato come un pulcino. -

Jean annuì una volta, poi due; Marco si sollevò in piedi come in trance, il cuore impegnato a consumare i battiti di una vita intera nel suo petto. Sentì Jean alzarsi alle sue spalle, e prima ancora di ragionare su ciò che stava facendo si voltò e premette il proprio volto contro il suo, lasciando che le loro labbra si sfiorassero come sarebbe dovuto accadere qualche istante prima. Ignorò la confusione e ignorò la paura, e ignorò il pentimento e la ragione a favore della facilità con cui Jean si arrese dopo l'iniziale sorpresa, a favore della morbidezza delle sue labbra e della sensazione singolare del metallo freddo del piecing appena al di sotto del suo labbro inferiore. Si rese conto di quanto aveva stretto le proprie mani nel collo della maglia di Jean per tirarlo a sé solo quando si separarono e Jean prese ad ansimare piano su di lui, per poi strattonarlo via e allontanarsi.

Qualche istante dopo sentì una porta aprirsi e richiudersi, e il rumore dell'acqua della doccia attutito dalla distanza. Era ancora fermo dove Jean lo aveva lasciato, un ginocchio e una mano posati sul divano e l'altra mano ferma sulle labbra, come se rimanere così l'avrebbe aiutato a conservare la sensazione di quel bacio. Si lasciò cadere sul divano chiudendo il volto tra le mani e mugolando piano.

Sapeva benissimo perchè lo aveva fatto – non era quello il problema. Non aveva mai avuto modo di riflettere sulle sue preferenze sessuali – non aveva mai avuto una ragazza, e nemmeno un ragazzo; e di certo non era il momento per fermarsi a riflettere sulla questione, non con soggetti potenzialmente pericolosi in giro a cercare lui e chi lo circondava, intenzionati a ucciderli.

O forse, mormorò una voce dentro di lui, è questo il senso delle parole di Armin. Forse dovresti davvero dimenticare questa faccenda della reincarnazione e concentrarti su cosa vuoi per te.

Chiuse gli occhi e il volto speranzoso e poi deluso e poi sorpreso fu nella sua mente. Se si fossero incontrati in circostanze normali avrebbe fatto lo stesso? Se Jean non gli avesse raccontato della faccenda delle anime predestinate a stare assieme avrebbe agito allo stesso modo?

Se non avessero rischiato la morte quel giorno stesso lo avrebbe baciato?

Aprì gli occhi sul soffitto bianco e li riabbassò solo nel sentire un piccolo corpo caldo e felino poggiarsi sulla sua gamba, in cerca di attenzioni; posò la mano sulla collottola di Chii e sospirò di nuovo, annoiato dalla sua stessa insicurezza e consapevole che non aveva modo di rispondere a uno qualunque di quegli interrogativi. Qualunque cosa avesse fatto, qualunque significato avesse, aveva ferito Jean – qualcuno a cui aveva promesso una solida amicizia solamente qualche giorno prima.

\- Sono un po' un idiota, eh? - Sorrise debolmente al musetto ignaro della gatta, che in tutta risposta balzò per terra e proseguì verso il labirinto di vasi vicino alla finestra della sala. Marco la seguì, sedendosi a terra con le ginocchia strette al petto e le braccia posatevi sopra, pregando di poter sperare la mente anche solo per un momento.

\- Ehi. -

Si voltò verso il corridoio che portava alle camere e il suo cuore saltò un battito alla vista di Jean, i capelli biondi bagnati sulla fronte e l'accappatoio grigio di Ymir indosso, appena troppo piccolo per lui – rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo, prima di ricollegare il cervello per sentirlo parlare.

\- Come, scusa? -

Jean scosse la testa infastidito. Non l'aveva ancora guardato in volto. - I miei vestiti sono un disastro. Volevo sapere se puoi prestarmi qualcosa. -

Marco annuì piano, perplesso e confuso dalla semplicità con cui erano in grado di stare nella stessa stanza come se non fosse accaduto nulla – e allo stesso tempo estremamente teso e consapevole di dover valutare ogni parola che sarebbe uscita dalle sue labbra. Si morse il labbro mentre si alzava, domandandosi ancora una volta perchè diavolo lo avesse fatto; aveva ucciso ogni possibilità di essere naturale con Jean solo per lo stupido desiderio di sentire il sapore delle sue labbra. La voce dispettosa di Ymir fece capolino nella sua testa, chiedendogli se non ne fosse valsa la pena.

\- Camera mia è sulla destra. - Mormorò, fermandosi in piedi e stropicciandosi le mani sudate e bloccate lungo i fianchi. - Puoi prendere quello che vuoi, non farti problemi. -

\- Preferirei lo facessi tu. - Replicò Jean. - Non voglio...uh. Toccare roba personale. -

Marco pensò a una qualunque forma di protesta, ma represse ogni pensiero e si limitò ad annuire. Si scoprì a provare una sensazione nuova, quasi sconosciuta – la necessità di scappare da quella stanza e da quella situazione, il bisogno di allontanarsi da Jean e da quei silenzi imbarazzati. Lo raggiunse nell'anticamera e oltrepassò senza guardare, desiderando di essere solo e desiderando di vederlo scomparire quel tanto che gli sarebbe bastato a ragionare – qualcosa che la sua sola presenza gli rendeva estremamente difficile.

Camera sua era immersa in un piacevole caos, e si ritrovò a indicare distrattamente a Jean dove poggiare i piedi per evitare di calpestare fogli e vestiti fino a raggiungere l'armadio.

\- Siediti sul letto. - Mormorò, cercando la maglia più scura che possedesse. - Non importa se sgoccioli, penserò io a pulir... -

\- Marco. -

Marco si bloccò e poggiò lentamente la fronte contro lo scaffale più vicino, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che il tremolio che il modo in cui Jean aveva pronunciato il suo nome aveva causato si fermasse, ma non fu d'aiuto. Quando trovò la forza di voltarsi scoprì che Jean si era davvero seduto, e teneva le mani strette sulle ginocchia – e il modo in cui i capelli ricadevano davanti ai suoi occhi gli ricordò tanto volta in cui l'aveva trovato sotto la pioggia che Marco tremò di nuovo, involontariamente. Era bello – lo era in una maniera che lo indisponeva e lo spaventava. Lo osservò alzare il capo e fissarlo, gli occhi sottili pesanti di quello che Marco sperò non fosse pianto.

\- Mi dispiace. - Lo sentì mormorare.

Oh, no. Non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare. - Sono io che devo scusarmi. Non avrei dovuto... -

\- No. - Jean lo interruppe, e una rara nota di sicurezza nella sua voce indusse Marco a rimanere in silenzio. - Mi dispiace per averti allontanato ed essermene andato, ma è stato solo perchè mi hai preso alla sprovvista. -

Jean serrò le labbra e il silenzio calò di nuovo nella stanza, con Marco intento a fissare i suoi lineamenti duri contro il giallo pallido del muro della sua stanza, su cui ombre rossastre colorate dal tramonto invernale andavano creandosi. Voleva sorridere e rassicurarlo, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a mentirgli. Non sul modo in cui si sentiva.

\- Voglio dire. - Marco si riscosse dalla momentanea trance in cui era scivolato riconcentrandosi su Jean, sulle sue labbra in movimento. - Mi hai detto che vuoi essere mio amico. N-non puoi farci nulla se millenni di reincarnazioni ti hanno spinto a fare una c-cosa del genere, giusto? -

Avrebbe voluto sorridergli e avrebbe voluto essere sordo per non sentire il modo in cui la voce di Jean era incrinata dal pianto, e avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e urlare che aveva torto.

\- Perchè è solo di questo che si tratta, giusto? -

Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi e non vedere il modo in cui Jean si torceva le dita nervoso, il tremolio nel suo sguardo e la sua paura di una risposta negativa. Avrebbe voluto che fosse tutto più semplice. Avrebbe voluto non avergli mai promesso nulla.

\- Certo. - Marco esibì un sorriso debole e finto, appena più sincero nel vedere il sollievo sul volto di Jean. - Certo che si trattava solo di questo. Scusa se ti ho spaventato. -

Non era mai stato tanto grato di essere umano quel tanto che bastava a nascondere a Jean la propria mente e i propri pensieri.

 

* * *

 

\- Tu. -

Marco alzò lo sguardo in tempo per cogliere l'espressione assolutamente disgustata di Ymir nel vedere il ragazzo in piedi davanti ai fornelli, al suo fianco. Jean, dal canto suo, si voltò con un'abbondante manciata di patatine ancora bollenti in bocca e un sorriso dispettoso sulle labbra.

\- Lontano dal sangue del mio sangue e dalla mia cucina. - Sibilò lei, appoggiando le chiavi sul mobile all'ingresso senza mai spostare lo sguardo da Jean.

\- Tranquillo, parla così solo perchè non ha ancora mangiato. - Sorrise Marco. Vide Ymir alzare le braccia al cielo e mormorare qualche ingiuria prima che sparisse dal suo campo visivo, probabilmente diretta in bagno. - Puoi aiutarmi ad apparecchiare? Prima sfamiamo la bestia e prima si calma. -

\- Invece vi toccherà sopportarmi ancora per un bel pezzo! - Urlò Ymir dalla camera. - Impacchetta le patatine, Levi ci vuole al bar il prima possibile. -

Marco e Jean si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, prima di realizzare. Con tutta la confusione seguita al bacio Marco aveva quasi dimenticato il ragazzo dell'acquario, o il fatto che l'intera faccenda fosse del tutto irrisolta. Indicò a Jean uno scaffale con un tupperware e lui si allungò a prenderlo per porgerglielo, mentre Ymir tornava nella stanza vestita comoda.

\- Odio dover tornare là dopo l'orario di lavoro. - Mormorò, avvicinandosi. Afferrò una patatina dal recipiente prima che Marco potesse chiuderlo. - Come se non bastasse probabilmente Levi vorrà usare la stanza delle riunioni per parlare di quello che è successo. Ehi, approposito. -

Gli occhi di Jean si sgranarono, quelli di Ymir si assottigliarono pericolosamente. Se Marco aveva imparato qualcosa nella vita, era che quando gli occhi di sua sorella raggiungevano iniziavano a somigliare a due linee con un filo di eyeliner era meglio iniziare a correre.

Lei si voltò verso entrambi e le sue mani corsero a fermare le loro spalle; fu solo per miracolo che Marco non fece crollare il tupperware per terra. - Io non ho idea del perchè ci sia bisogno di una riunione urgente. Che diavolo avete combinato oggi? -

\- Niente. -

\- Assolutamente niente. -

Ymir si sporse a fissare entrambi, per poi fermare il suo sguardo inquisitorio su Marco. Ci fu qualche secondo di pura tensione, prima che lui sbottasse tutto d'un fiato. - Abbiamo praticamente rischiato di morire e il ragazzo che ci ha attaccato è da qualche parte con Erwin. -

Jean si allontanò dalla presa improvvisamente più ferrea di Ymir squittendo come un topo in trappola; Marco non fu altrettanto fortunato. Ymir lo tirò per un orecchio verso il centro della stanza rincorrendo Jean nel tentativo e arrendendosi quando lui si nascose dietro il divano.

\- Che diavolo vuol dire che avete rischiato la vita?! -

\- Molla l'orecchio, mi fai male! - Protestò Marco, agitando le braccia. - Significa quel che ti ho detto. Sarei morto se non fosse stato per Jean! -

Non era del tutto la verità, ma era ciò che Ymir aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire; la sentì notevolmente più rilassata nel momento in cui ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, e lei lo lasciò andare dopo qualche ulteriore istante d'esitazione, fermandosi di fronte a lui e fissandolo cupa. La felpa a righe che aveva indosso era abbastanza lunga e larga da farla sembrare molto più piccola di lui, ma Marco non potè fare a meno di rimanere in silenzio di fronte alla gravità e all'accusa nei suoi occhi. Poi lei sospirò, massaggiandosi gli occhi.

\- Non... io non... Marco. Marco, guardami. -

Lui lo fece, più per il dolore sincero e per nulla esagerato nella sua voce che per la richiesta in sé. Il suo labbro inferiore stava tremando. Anche quello era un brutto segno.

\- Io non voglio tornare a casa da lavoro per scoprire che sei ferito o morto, va bene Ho già perso mio padre per questa cosa. Forse anche mia madre, per quanto poco me ne importi. Non voglio perdere mio fratello. - Ci fu una pausa, e Marco si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto smettere di fissarla nemmeno se avesse voluto. - Non ho nessun altro. -

Se il senso di colpa avesse potuto essere materiale e palpabile – e a quel punto Marco iniziava a dubitare che non lo fosse – in quel momento l'avrebbe soffocato, avvolgendosi attorno alla sua testa come una boccia d'acqua e annegandolo. C'era stato molto poco nella sua vita prima di Jean, e Ymir aveva sempre cercato di riempire gli spazi nella sua vita nel migliore dei modi. Era un'amica, una madre, una confidente. Era importante.

\- Niente più bugie? - Gli domandò.

\- Credevo ce lo fossimo promesso l'altra sera. -

\- Io te l'ho promesso. - Lo corresse lei. - Devo sentirtelo dire, Marco. Ti prego. -

Marco chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì lentamente. - Mai più. Te lo giuro. -

Ymir annuì due o tre volte e deglutì. - Ottimo. - Lo abbracciò un momento, un abbraccio nostalgico che sapeva di casa; poi si allontanò da lui e fece il giro del divano. Marco la vide lottare per qualche istante prima di sollevare di peso un Jean decisamente spaventato. - Lui però non l'abbraccio. -

\- Non lo voglio il tuo abbraccio, brutta... - Jean si divincolò dalla sua presa nell'istante in cui Ymir esibì il suo ghigno abituale, ancora più forte nel sentire le braccia di Ymir stringersi attorno al suo corpo. - Non farlo! Non farlo! Credo che potrei seriamente morire! -

Marco scosse la testa e rise, una nuova ondata di risate in arrivo per ogni lamentela di Jean nell'essere abbracciato e poi sollevato di peso oltre la sponda del divano e sui cuscini dello stesso. Era abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai provato una sensazione di calore simile a quella che provava in quel momento, ed era anche sicuro di non essersi mai sentito tanto a casa.

\- Cazzo, mi suona il cellulare. - Ymir estrasse il proprio cellulare e fissò spaventata il numero sullo schermo. - È Levi. Che gli dico?! -

\- Che stiamo arrivando. - Mormorò Marco. Jean stava rantolando sul pavimento, fingendo una crisi isterica a causa dell'abbraccio.

\- Io ho un'idea migliore. Buttiamo Jean giù dal quinto piano, che tanto non crepa. Siamo stati indietro per rimettere assieme i pezzi in attesa che tornasse in vita. -

\- TI AMMAZZO IL GATTO SE CI PROVI! - Strillò Jean, correndo dietro le spalle di Marco. Quest'ultimo alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, mentre Ymir rideva di gusto.

\- Riattacca e andiamo. - Sorrise Marco, sollevando il giubbotto dall'attaccapanni. - Prima che Levi si arrabbi davvero per il ritardo. -

 

* * *

 

\- Sono molto arrabbiato per il vostro ritardo. -

Quella, riflettè Marco, era la situazione più strana in cui si fosse mai trovato; molto più strano che conversare nel salotto di un appartamento di divinità greche e reincarnazioni. Tanto per cominciare la stanza delle riunioni di Levi si era rivelata essere il retro del locale, stipato fino al soffitto di merce che Marco era sicuro avesse molto poco a che fare con la gestione di un locale. Secondo, le dimensioni del posto impedivano ai dieci presenti di sedere comodi – il che nel caso di persone in gran confidenza significava stare seduti per terra uno tra le gambe dell'altro (Eren e Armin, lui ed Ymir) o non stare seduti affatto (Levi e il grosso ragazzo al suo fianco, Bertholdt).

Terzo, il recipiente con le sue patatine fritte girava tra i presenti levitando e sbattendo di tanto in tanto contro chi rifiutava di mangiare. Marco era sicuro di non aver mai masticato così nervosamente in tutta la sua esistenza.

\- Ma abbiamo portato le patatine. - Protestò Ymir, afferrandone una manciata al volo e ficcandosele in bocca. - Tu gnon hai gnemmeno offerto da bee. Gnano spiloccio. -

\- Sei licenziata. - Mormorò Levi, senza scomporsi. - Passiamo al motivo per cui vi ho chiamato stasera. -

Allungò un braccio verso Bertholdt e lo costrinse a fare un mezzo passo avanti, ignorando lo sguardo omicida di Ymir e la sua espressione sconvolta. - Presentati, omaccione. -

Bertholdt si strinse la manica del maglione che indossava come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza. I suoi occhi saettarono da Marco a Jean, e da lui a Reiner. Infine si posarono su Erwin, che fece un cenno d'assenso con la testa. - Mi chiamo Bertholdt Fubar. Ho ventidue anni e n...non ricordo molto altro. - Rivelò. Era tutto ciò che era stato in grado di spiegare anche a loro. - Il signor Smith mi ha raccontato la situazione, ma è tutto così confuso e non capisco cosa stia succedendo, io... -

Bertholdt lasciò andare il proprio braccio e lo alzò ad asciugare una lacrima sul nascere; tirò su col naso e prese a guardarsi le dita, non più in grado di alzare lo sguardo su chiunque.

\- Voglio solo andare a casa. - Sussurrò. - Ma non so nemmeno se ne ho una. -

Ci fu un momento di silenzio sconvolto generale, prima che Erwin si schiarisse la gola e alzasse in piedi, allontanandosi da Hanji e Reiner. - Ho fatto un controllo negli archivi della città, ma non esiste nessun Bertholdt Fubar nato a Detroit. Stavo per chiedere a qualcuno che può arrivare più in là di me quando si tratta di certe cose, poi mi sono reso conto di una cosa. - Si voltò verso Bertholdt e gesticolò verso le sue mani. Bertholdt annuì esitante prima di girarle per mostrarle ai presenti.

Per un momento Marco non comprese cosa ci fosse da guardare; le dita di Bertholdt erano normali, anche se un po' rovinate sui polpastrelli. Poco più in là Armin inspirò e sgranò gli occhi, e Marco si voltò a guardarlo. - Cancellazione delle impronte digitali? - Domandò.

Erwin annuì. - Proprio così. E non è tutto. Hanji dice che non sono opera di un qualche acido, ma che sono state bruciate in modo da essere rese irriconoscibili. E a giudicare dallo stato delle ustioni è successo molto, molto tempo fa. -

Ancora il fuoco. Sempre e solo il fuoco. Marco sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena e lo sguardo di Jean su di sé, come se osservare la sua reazione fosse in assoluto la cosa più importante da fare. Si voltò a ricambiare lo sguardo e lo resse per un lungo istante – un lungo istante in cui sentì la propria barriera mentale cedere, e un unico pensiero scivolare dalla mente di Jean alla sua.

Lascia che ti aiuti.

Riabbassò lo sguardo e sorrise imbarazzato. Ne riparliamo, pensò, e a giudicare dall'espressione soddisfatta sul viso di Jean doveva essere riuscito a comunicarglielo. La loro connessione sembrava più stabile e semplice da usare ogni volta che la usavano.

\- Te la senti di raccontare ciò che mi hai detto circa chi ti ha chiesto di essere all'acquario abbandonato di Belle Island? - Stava domandando Erwin. Bertholdt annuì, e riprese a tormentarsi la maglia.

\- Non ricordo nemmeno quando sia successo. Potrebbe essere questione di m-mesi o giorni...forse è successo solo ieri. Ma ricordo un uomo che mi ha chiesto di dirigermi a Belle Island e rimanere lì, solo che suonava più come...un ordine. -

Fece una pausa e Marco si sporse solo un po' in più avanti, curioso. Bertholdt riaprì i grandi occhi verdi spaventati e fissò il pavimento.

\- Come fosse l'unica cosa sensata da fare, il mio...destino? In ogni caso, sono andato e...sono rimasto lì. Credo sia stato molto più di un giorno, però, perchè ricordo la sete e la fame, e ricordo che non riuscivo ad allontanarmi dall'acquario nemmeno desiderandolo con tutto me stesso. -

Prese a tremare come se solo il ricordo di quella lenta agonia la rendesse nuovamente reale. Prima che chiunque potesse fare qualsiasi cosa Reiner si alzò e gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Faceva sembrare basso anche lui. - Vieni, andiamo fuori. - Lo esortò. Bertholdt annuì e lasciò che Reiner lo guidasse fuori dallo stanzino, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciando il resto dei presenti a rimuginare in silenzio.

\- Quel ragazzo era fisicamente e mentalmente provato. - Intervenne Erwin. Marco rivolse lo sguardo nella sua direzione, rendendosi conto per la prima volta di quanto sembrasse lui stesso stanco e disilluso. La luce bianca della stanza faceva risaltare occhiaie pesanti sotto gli occhi, e in quel momento aveva le spalle basse come non le rilassasse da tempo. - Abbiamo deciso che starà da Reiner fino a quando non sapremo di più. -

\- Non c'è il rischio che sia pericoloso? - Domandò Eren. - Che ci attacchi nuovamente o porti da Reiner chi sta dietro a tutto questo? -

Erwin non rispose per un lungo momento; abbastanza perchè i più giovani si rendessero conto che nella domanda di Eren si celava una domanda molto più grande e importante. Chi aveva imprigionato Bertholdt a Belle Island, e com'era possibile che fosse successo giorni prima che decidessero di andare lì?

Marco si strinse nelle spalle, confuso e onestamente spaventato. Aveva la sensazione pressante di occhi che lo stessero guardando, il timore di non potersi fidare dei suoi stessi pensieri e delle sue decisioni. - Signor Smith. - Mormorò, senza quasi rendersene conto. - Oggi pomeriggio ha detto che...non esistono più medici sicuri. Lei sa qualcosa. -

Come le stesse guardando al rallentatore, vide le espressioni dei tre adulti nella stanza spegnersi e farsi più cupe. Levi si appoggiò all'unico muro libero della stanza e incrociò le braccia davanti a sé, ma fu Hanji a prendere la parola – con una serietà nella sua voce che Marco non aveva mai sentito prima.

\- Avrai notato che non abbiamo tutti la stessa età. - Iniziò. - Questo significa che quando ci siamo reincarnati, i nostri corpi sono... mutati per adattarsi a questo cambiamento. Io ed Erwin e Levi ci conosciamo solamente perchè quando eravamo bambini siamo stati rinchiusi in quarantena in una clinica privata. I medici credevano fossimo portatori di un nuovo virus. -

\- E anni dopo abbiamo scoperto che era tutta una scusa per tenerci sotto controllo. - La interruppe Levi. - E gli autori di questo stupido piano erano il direttore della clinica e altri due uomini. -

\- E questi tre uomini potrebbero essere dietro al lavaggio mentale di Bertholdt? - Ymir boccheggiò per qualche secondo. - Con che cazzo di mostri abbiamo a che fare? Chi è in grado di fare questo?! -

\- Gli stessi uomini che aprono la testa a un bambino di nove anni senza anestesia tanto per vedere com'è cambiato il suo cervello? - Marco sentì Ymir irrigidirsi e smettere quasi di respirare. - Vuoi i nomi per andarli a cercare personalmente? Uno di loro è un mio parente. L'ultima volta che l'ho visto avevo dieci anni e stava sgozzando un uomo. È quello che fa per vivere. -

Il silenzio si fece più grave, più serio; Eren fissava il pavimento con un'intensità tale da poterlo sciogliere. - Non siamo pronti. - Mormorò, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte prima di rialzare lo sguardo su Levi, serio. - Ma potremmo esserlo. Se sono riusciti ad attirare Marco, Reiner e Jean in una trappola possono farlo di nuovo. Dobbiamo allenarci. -

Armin posò una mano su quella di Eren. - Non solo fisicamente. Anche mentalmente. Bertholdt è stato preso perchè era solo. -

Percorse i volti dei presenti con lo sguardo, e ad ognuno rivolse un sorriso carico di una pallida ma crescente fiducia. Marco sentì il petto gonfiarsi di uno strano moto d'orgoglio nel ricambiare il suo sguardo, sicuro di aver capito cosa Armin intendeva.

\- Noi non siamo soli. - Disse infine. Strinse la mano di Eren, che ricambiò la stretta. - E io non ho intenzione di arrendermi. -

\- Molti di noi hanno qualcosa da perdere. - Rispose Erwin, secco. - Questi uomini hanno contatti ovunque: in politica, con l'esercito, con la malavita. -

Fu il suo turno di guardarli tutti, serio e austero. Non stava sorridendo, ma aveva una luce negli occhi che, Marco pensò, lo rendeva disumano; un fuoco che brillava carico d'energia, che bruciava ogni stanchezza dai suoi lineamenti e lo riportava in piedi, forte e sicuro.

\- Ma se davvero volete combattere io vi aiuterò ad allenarvi. - Annuì. - Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarvi. -

 

* * *

 

Il campanello del negozio trillò con una potenza tale da costringerlo a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani e correre alla svelta verso il bancone. - ABBASSATE IL VOLUME DI QUELLA...QUELLA COSA! - Strillò in direzione di Marie.

Lei lo fissò con le sopracciglia inarcate. - Ok, Marco, mi preoccupi. Mi aspettavo una reazione del genere da Boris, ma da te... - Sospirò, osservando il campanello sopra la porta. - Dovrò chiedere a Nile di aggiustarlo. Come ti senti? -

Era una domanda a dir poco superflua; Marco era sicuro bastasse osservarlo per capire quanto fosse spossato. Dopo essersi salutati la sera prima Armin l'aveva trascinato il più distante possibile dal The Styx – e da un Levi vagamente innervosito con Erwin – e con quella scusa erano finiti a casa sua a conversare del piano d'azione da adottare. Era sicuro di essersi addormentato in piedi, mentre portava da bere agli altri. Quando Ymir lo aveva svegliato gli altri erano già tornati a casa; non aveva neanche salutato Jean, ma Ymir lo aveva sbattuto fuori casa ancora semiaddormentata urlando in versi strascicati tutta la sua insofferenza verso le “lamentele inutili”. Senza nemmeno dargli l'occasione di fare colazione.

\- Sto scoprendo i contro dell'avere una sottospecie di vita sociale. - Borbottò, girando attorno al bancone per abbandonare la tracolla dietro ad esso. Nel farlo si rese conto di una novità – c'era un tavolino verde decorato con piccoli fiori colorati dipinti a mano, e uno sgabello dello stesso stampo.

\- Uuuh. Marie. Sono stato via per un giorno e la tua pancia è ancora al suo posto. Che mi sono perso? -

Marie rise e scosse la testa. - No, no, non è mio. Cioè, il tavolo è mio, è la bambina che non è mia. Un caro amico mi ha chiesto di tenergli la piccola, ha un giorno libero dopo mesi e voleva passarlo recuperando il sonno perso. -

Marco annuì, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca della bambina in questione; il trillo del campanello d'ingresso lo interruppe – sussultò di nuovo e si ricoprì le orecchie, mentre una fitta di mal di testa lo riassaliva. Boris rimise in scena la sua fuga dalla porta di qualche secondo prima, girandosi per un solo istante a tirare un calcio alla porta per farla chiudere più rapidamente. Se Marco sembrava un cadavere ambulante, Boris era conciato anche peggio.

\- Periodo nero? - Domandò, mentre girava attorno al bancone. Boris lasciò cadere la propria borsa accanto a quella di Marco e si massaggiò il volto.

\- Esiste un colore più scuro del nero? No? Ok, allora è nero. - Mormorò. - Fossero solo gli esami. C'è questo idiota al campus che si diverte a dare feste ogni santa sera. Non si sa nemmeno chi sia, ma giuro che lo troverò e lo ucciderò... -

Marco era sul punto di ricordargli che l'omicidio era un reato – superfluo, considerando che Boris studiava per diventare avvocato – quando una mano piccola si posò sulla sua gamba. Si voltò per osservare chiunque stesse silenziosamente chiedendogli di spostarsi, premendo con determinazione e forza contro la sua coscia: una bambina con capelli biondi di media lunghezza, la frangia tenuta indietro sulla testa da un fermaglio a forma di ali bianche e nere. Quando lei alzò il capo per guardarlo in volto Marco quasi cacciò un urlo – la bambina aveva un volto straordinariamente familiare, con grandi occhi azzurri e la linea della bocca serrata in un'espressione troppo dura e seriosa per un volto così piccolo e infantile. - Mi scusi, ti puoi spostare? - Domandò. - Voglio andare a disegnare zia Marie. -

\- Greta! - Trillò Marie, con un tono che rivaleggiava con quello del campanello. Marco si spostò e la bambina corse tra le braccia di Marie, che la abbracciò e le stampò dei baci sulle guance paffute. - Non è un tesoro, Greta? È la bambina più intelligente che conosco! -

Boris annuì (“Un amore!”) e si voltò per nascondere un'espressione disgustata, spingendo poi la porta del retro alla velocità della luce. Marco, al contrario, si avvicinò a Marie mentre Greta sfuggiva dalle sue attenzioni e sistemava fogli di stampante e matite colorate sul tavolo, bene in ordine. - Marie, so che è una domanda strana ma... suo papà è un tuo amico, giusto? Per caso questo tuo amico è della polizia? -

Marie aggrottò la fronte, portando una mano al pancione e rialzandosi aggrappata al bancone. - Il fatto che conosci Erwin potrebbe significare qualcosa di terribilmente bello o terribilmente orribile. - Ridacchiò. - Non sei nei guai, vero? -

\- No! - Marco si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

\- Ottimo, perchè la mia torta con lima non è ancora perfetta e non posso permettermi di perdere un commesso a questo punto della gravidanza. - Scherzò. Marco notò che Greta aveva smesso di disegnare e si era voltata a guardarli, interessata al discorso. Doveva avere sui sei o sette anni, ma sembrava molto più grande. - No, davvero, come fai a conoscerlo? -

Marco aprì la bocca in cerca di una scusa, ma fu la vocina sottile di poco prima a intervenire. - Marco e papà si conoscono perchè Marco è amico di papà Levi. - Spiegò, con tono saccente. - E di zia Hanji. E suo. Me lo ha raccontato lui. -

Marie alzò lo sguardo da Greta a Marco sbalordita, almeno quanto Marco stesso. Erwin aveva una figlia? Erwin aveva parlato a sua figlia di loro...?

Papà Levi...?

Per la terza volta il maledetto campanello trillò e Marco, notando che il nuovo arrivato era un cliente e che Boris non era nei paraggi, si affrettò a raggiungerlo sul retro per indossare il grembiule del negozio. Nell'entrare vide la porta antipanico che dava sul retro del vicolo tenuta aperta da un mattone – Boris doveva essere uscito a fumare. Aprì il suo armadietto con in testa il volto della piccola e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni, deciso a chiedere informazioni a Jean.

Il cellulare tornò nella sua tasca nell'istante in cui tornò in negozio e prese a lavorare, senza che Jean lo degnasse di una risposta. Marco non diede molto peso alla cosa – doveva essere a lezione, e inoltre stava iniziando ad abituarsi a quel tranquillo compromesso tra la sua vita di tutti i giorni e quella...divina, o comunque avrebbe dovuto definirla. Le parole di Armin della sera prima avevano avuto un effetto fantastico su ogni suo timore; lo avevano fatto scivolare nella speranza che fosse possibile calibrare due mondi del tutto diversi, abituarsi. Le lamentele di Boris, la voce di Marie un po' troppo acuta mentre canticchiava qualunque canzone che passava alla radio e persino il campanello d'ingresso erano piccoli elementi di quotidianità a cui non sapeva rinunciare, e di cui era grato di poter godere.

Fu per questa calma che non sentì il cellulare squillare; non subito, almeno. Stava duettando una stupida canzone pop con Marie quando si accorse della sua suoneria, che stonava con la radio.

Marie abbassò il volume ridacchiando e lui rispose, sullo schermo il numero di Ymir. - Pronto? -

\- Pronto, parlo con Marco Bodt? -

Quella che gli aveva risposto era la voce di una ragazza, ma troppo fine per essere quella di Ymir. Si prese un momento per controllare di aver letto bene il mittente della chiamata, prima di rispondere. - Sì, sono io. C'è qualche problema? -

Ymir poteva aver perso il cellulare. Poteva aver avuto un incidente. Poteva aver deciso di fargli uno scherzo idiota. Una collega poteva averlo chiamato per avvisarlo di qualunque cosa.

La voce al telefono si fece più cupa, più roca. - Torna a casa immediatamente, Persefone. E non provare a chiamare i tuoi amichetti. Non vuoi che a tua sorella accada niente di male, giusto? -

Marco sentì il cellulare scivolargli tra le dita, e poi silenzio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho un problema serio. Si chiama “Non sono soddisfatta finchè un capitolo non finisce esattamente quando finisce la canzone che sto ascoltando in quel momento”.   
>  Stavolta è successo, ed è successo con Du Hast dei Rammstein. Quindi sono felicissima.   
>  So che non è un capitolo particolarmente d'azione, ma succedono molte cose importanti e il personaggio che compare alla fine – cinque euri e un buono omaggio per la sagra della porchetta di Busto Arsizio per chi indovina di chi si tratta, dai che non è difficilissimo – da un calcio alla trama che non vi dico, per cui sono felice sia arrivata! Magari voi sarete un po' meno felici ma  
> ecco  
> possiamo lavorarci su, datemi tempo  
>  Coooomunque! Non ho molto da dire, se non che se volete saperne di più su Greta per pura curiosità c'è la storia extra Eruri che potete qui trovare qui su EFP (il titolo è “Starry, Starry Night”) dove viene raccontato chi sia la madre della bimba e che fine abbia fatto (e tante belle cose eruri eruri eruri eruri ma cioè lo avete letto il capitolo 72 ma quanto so belli madonna non sono degna di scrivere di loro)  
>  E per il resto attendo un parere sul capitolo, se vi è piaciuto e se vi ha fatto ca'a non fa differenza! Sarò comunque felicissima di sapere che ci siete, anche per un saluto :D qui come su Facebook, AO3, Tumblr, Ask, pagina Facebook... c'è l'imbarazzo della scelta e vi lascio i link qui sotto!  
>  Spero di poter aggiornare presto e grazie a tutti voi che seguite, vevebè, siete tutto ciò che mi da la caricah   
>  Al prossimo capitolo!   
>  \- Joice
> 
>  
> 
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/more.than.meets.the.eye.13) || [Pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sussurravaaicavalliealtrebellestorie) || [ Tumblr](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com) || [ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice) || [ Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/joicellol)

**Author's Note:**

> Un'altra fottuta long  
> e con questa siamo a TR E  
> io  
> devo  
> imparare  
> a stare ferma con le mani  
> JEANMARCODIMERDA  
> 


End file.
